Transformers Prime:Jack's Twin
by Obsidianhighlights
Summary: What if Jack had a twin sister? What if she got involved in the transformers war? What if one of them fell for her? OC/? By the way, for character 2 I just picked a random Autobot, but I'm considering on changing it to youknowwho for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**GW1234 (GalaxyWarrioress1234):-****Hey guys! First I would like to apologize for the crappy story title, and any ideas will be greatly appreciated! I hope that you enjoy this story just as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**Ratchet:-**** Just get on with it…..**

**GW1234:-****Jeez Ratchet, you need to lighten up. (Smirks) and, that's why you are going to be one of the main characters in this story. Don't worry though, you will be with the others.**

**Ratchet:-****WHAT?(Holds up a wrench)**

**GW1234:-****Hehe…I'm gunna go now…but before I do I would just like to say that (sadly) I don't own anyone except from my OC (Runs)**

**(Ratchet chases after author)**

Chapter 1:-How it all began

My life sucks. My name is Jack Darby and I am 16. My life totally sucks, I mean, I ain't even got a motorcycle or a girlfriend yet, I have a twin sister who loves to get on my nerves, and the only other family we've got is our mum. Fantastic.

"Mum I'm going to work." I called, rolling my eyes. My sister saw me and giggled.

"OK sweetie, be careful." My mum said. I hate it when she calls me sweetie, and she knows that. I swear she just does it to annoy me.

"Have fun." My sister smirked. I scowled at her.

"Right, thanks Megan." I responded, my voice dripping with sarcasm. This only caused her to giggle more, so I waved her off and travelled to work on my rusty old bike.

_(Megan's POV)_

Heh, I love annoying my twin brother. It's so much fun. Especially when it comes to either his crappy bike of the fact that he hasn't got a girlfriend. It's actually quite amusing to watch him flirt with girls. What's even funnier is that only a couple of them had ever actually known his name.

So here I am, lounging on our sofa, watching TV, doing absolutely nothing. I had just come back from school. God I hate school sooooo much. All the girls try to hang out with me. Most of the boys in the upper years flirt with me.

My only real friend is Miko Nakadai. She may be in the year below me, but she is the only girl in the school I can trust.

We are very protective of each other, so protective in fact that when Miko was being bullied because she was born in Tokyo and only moved here a couple of years ago, I punched the kids square in their faces. Hard.

It got me suspended for a week, but it was totally worth it.

"Megan! I'm going to work now; this is a short shift so I will be back at around 10 o'clock." My mum shouted. I groaned. Believe it or not for her it was a short shift.

She works at the city's hospital as a nurse you see.

"OK mum." I replied. Shortly after I heard the door slam.

Great, I'm alone again.

After a little thinking an idea popped into my head.

I quickly slipped on my trainers and ran out the door, locking it on the way. This was going to be fun.

_(Jack's POV)_

Hooray! It's 6:30! I can finally leave my job at KO Burger. I hate it there, but, I get money which I'm saving up to buy an awesome motorcycle. Even though my boss took out $5.59 out of my pay check for 'letting' some punks steal the food they ordered. The jerks.

I walked out of the main entrance and my phone rang. I flipped my phone open and answered.

"_Hello?" _

"_Sup, Jack."_

"_What do you want Megan?"_

"_Oh, nothing. Mums gone to work and I got bored so I decided to go out for a walk."_

I rolled my eyes. _"How nice for you."_

"_Now, Jacky, no need of sarcasm."_

"_Bye Megan."_

"_Bu-"_I cut the call of. Yep, she was attempting to annoy me, as she knew what time I finished work.

I put my phone back into my pocket when I saw a motorbike. Not just any motorbike. A gorgeous motorbike.

It was a deep blue colour, which reminded me of my sister's eyes, with a tiny pit of pink on. But I didn't mind.

"Hello beautiful!" I exclaimed, walking up to the parked vehicle.

"Where have you been all my life?" I said. I ran my fingers gently down the seat. I swear it shivered, but I ignored that.

I went and sat on the bike, admiring it.

Suddenly there was a bright light which I had to shield my eyes from. I looked to the source and saw two purple-black cars facing directly towards me. They revved their engines, when I realized; they were going to run me over!

Before I could do anything, the motorcycle roared to life, doing a wheelie and driving off with me still on.

I clutched onto the handles for dear life as I screamed. The bike drove straight between the two cars and drove away.

"Do not let go." I heard a voice say.

"Who said that?" I yelled. The bike then turned a corner into an abandoned alleyway.

When it stopped I jumped off.

"What. Are you?" I asked, still shaken by the whole situation.

"I don't exist. Tell anyone about me, and I'll hunt you down." The motorcycle growled. I nodded dumbly as it drove off. I ran around a corner, hoping to get out of this mess.

_(Megan's POV)_

I was walking casually, when I saw my brother, screaming, on a motorcycle, with two cars chasing him.

What has he got himself into now? I shook my head and followed where he and the cars went around the corner. It just so happened to lead to an alleyway. A wide alleyway.

I sprinted in aimless directions until I found something extraordinary.

Jack was standing behind a massive blue robot and two purple-black robots were standing in front of them, weapons drawn.

I wasn't really bothered about the robot aliens. I just wanted my brother safe.

So I decided to do something completely stupid and life threatening. I grabbed two bricks which were conveniently there, and took a deep breath. Bye, world.

"Hey, robo-bastards!" I shouted. The two purple robots turned to face me. The blue one stared at me with wide eyes, as did Jack.

"MEGAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He screamed. I ignored him and chucked the bricks at the robots walking in my directions. They yelped and fell back.

Satisfied, I smirked. The blue robot and Jack ran up to me.

"Hop on!" The thing said as it transformed into a motorcycle. I assumed that it was a female, because of the tone of her voice. Ironically, she had turned into the same motorcycle, in fact, that I saw Jack riding. I gawped before scrambling on, gripping Jack's shirt tight.

The motorcycle drove off and I realized that the other two had transformed and were coming after us.

"Megan, what were you thinking?" Jack hissed, clearly pissed off.

"Well I wasn't going to just stand there was I?" I retorted coldly.

"That took great courage, kid." The motorcycle said.

"Thanks. If you don't mind me asking what is your name?" I replied. I may be talking to a giant robot/motorcycle, but everything has a name.

"The names Arcee." She said, proudly. I smiled. Just then Jack decided to ruin the, somewhat peaceful moment.

"Why are those guys shooting at us?" He frantically asked. I rolled my eyes. Oh Jack.

"There's no us kid, and they aren't guys." She flatly replied. We were now riding on a motorway.

The robot cars were getting closer to us when a yellow Camaro with black stripes came and knocked them out of the way.

"Friend?" I said.

"Family." Arcee said.

The Camaro was now driving in front of the other two cars. I couldn't help but grin at the sight. Just then one of them went onto another lane and sped past him. Well, I'm assuming it's a him anyway. I gasped when the car smashed into the car and sent him spinning in circles.

By now the motorway was completely empty, thank god.

Jack screamed. I was just about to ask why when I saw that we were coming to a gap in side of the motorway where it was destroyed. I didn't scream but in fact cheered slightly as Arcee flew over it and drove down the hill.

She then jumped the 12ft gap and landed gracefully while coming to a stop. I took the hint and I got off, Jack following close behind.

"Woah." We heard a voice say. We turned and noticed a small boy with brown hair and glasses. He had dropped his remote for his car in surprise.

"You have no idea." Jack said, sounding out of breathe. The boy ran up to us just as the two vehicles came speeding down the hill, transforming in mid-air. You could easily see the two dents I gave them. Arcee transformed behind us and we ran off to the wall.

"This ends here cons." She said before running up to them. She jumped up and kicked one of them down. I rooted for her. Arcee dodged a shot from the other one and kicked him in the face. I don't really care if it isn't a male or not.

"What are they?" The boy asked.

"Talking cars that turn into robots. Or the other way around." I said, sounding slightly confused. We were still staring at the battle right in front of us. Arcee was whooping their arses, continually kicking and punching them. They then started shooting at her as she flipped backwards. After a moment one of the shots hit her in the chest and she flew back. I gasped, my hand over my mouth. Jack and the boy stood there with wide eyes.

Arcee was lying on the floor, not stirring. When all hope seemed lost the yellow Camaro came, transformed, and punched the nearest bot right in the jaw. By now Arcee was trying to stand up, holding her head and groaning.

When the yellow robot had managed to push one of the bad guys onto the floor he stepped back, only to smash the boy's car. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

**I'm sorry. **He said. I was amazed I understood him, since all you would be able to hear was whirs and clicks. The boy must have understood because he said that it was no problem.

I then noticed the bot getting up and charging his gun up.

"LOOK OUT!" I screamed, but it was too late. He was shot right in the chest as, like Arcee, he soared backwards.

When he tried to get up the other robot stood on his head, pinning him. He then lifted his foot up and the poor bot turned around to have two blasters charging up in his face, aimed at him.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" The boy shouted. Man, I really need to learn his name. Anyways, the two robots looked up at us, and then they pointed their guns towards us.

The boy's eyes grew wide. "Please." He whispered. Jack placed his hand onto his shoulder.

"Bad call." He said, as the less injured one started walking towards us.

We then legged it around the corner and to a large pipe. The robot still followed us.

"Shit, shit, shit." I muttered under my breath as I ran. We jumped into the sewer pipe and were just about to be grabbed when he got dragged out and we heard a punching noise. We exchanged looks as the yellow bot got to his knees and looked right at us through the hole.

**Run, **he said.

"Thank you." I gasped, tired out.

**You're Welcome, **the replied before getting up and walking off.

"Don't look back." Jack said seriously, grabbing me and the boy by our hands. Jack, always the serious, responsible one.

"What did we just see?" The boy asked. I just shook my head.

"No idea." I shrugged.

"And I do not want to find out." Jack stated. I pouted. Spoilsport.

Once we were back in civilization, I asked the boy a very important question.

"Whats your name?"

"Rafael, but you can call me Raf." He replied, smiling. I smiled back.

"What are your two names?"

"I'm Megan and he." I jabbed my finger to my brother, "Is jack."

We shook hands before saying our goodbyes and going our separate ways.

When me and Jack got home we acted like nothing happened. But something did.

_(The next day)_

The bell had rang but me and Jack were kept behind for a couple of minutes due to us talking. See, this is exactly why school sucks.

Anyway, when we got out, I noticed Miko sitting on the half wall connected to the side of the schools front entrance and stairs. She was too busy drawing to notice me. I giggled and crept up, effectively scared her.

She screamed and nearly fell of the wall if I hadn't of grabbed her.

"MEGAN!" She screeched. I was about to respond with a snappy comeback when I saw Jack walking away from the school and Raf gesturing me to get into the same yellow Camaro whom we saw yesterday.

"Sorry Miko, I have to go, it's urgent. We will argue tomorrow." I said before running and jumping into the yellow car. I was sitting in the driver's seat as the door closed.

**Hello again**, the car said. If a person had have said it I would have found that slightly stalker-ish.

"Hey. If you don't mind me asking, what is your name and where are we going?" I asked.

**My name is Bumblebee and I have been ordered by our leader Optimus Prime to take you to our base,** he replied. I nodded in understanding.

"Oh and by the way I'm Raf and that's Megan." Raf said, gesturing to me when he said 'that's'.

**Nice to meet you two.**

"And you too." I said cheerfully while beaming. I didn't worry about Jack since Arcee would have probably picked him up.

While Bumblebee was driving through a desert area I noticed that Arcee was behind us with Jack. We then got to a left or right turning as there was a MASSIVE cliff like mountain, but Bumblebee just drove straight forward. We were going to crash!

I was trying to keep cool of Raf as he was panicking slightly but as we got closer to the cliff face it opened up. I sighed with relief. Bumblebee drove in and there was a long, metal road before we came to this massive room, big enough for Bumblebee to transform in with ease.

He slowed down considerably and I saw a red and white robot looking at us and another green one, they were both bigger than Bumblebee, as well as bulkier, especially the green one.

Bumblebee eventually stopped and opened his doors while undoing our seatbelts. As I stepped out I saw a red and blue robot standing in front of us. He was even bigger than the green one, and I swore that was impossible. He literally gave of an aura of leadership, so im guessing that he is…

"Optimus Prime?" Raf asked him. That's what I was going to say.

He nodded and was just about to speak when I heard a scream of excitement and felt someone tackle me to the floor.

"Owww…" I groaned. I looked up and saw…..Miko?

"Miko? What are you doing here?" I asked as she helped me up. Seemingly ignoring me, she ran over to Raf and stood next to him. Weird.

"I thought there were three?" The red and white one asked Arcee.

"Haven't you heard, humans multiply." She replied. I snickered and he glared at me. I just glared back and proceeded to stand next to Miko.

"I'm Raf." Raf said.

"I'm Miko." She said, going up to the giant green one.

"Who are you?" She asked. I crossed my arms and smirked.

"Bulkhead." The green bot replied. Fitting. Miko gasped.

"Are you a car? I bet you're a truck, a monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball for a punch bag?" Bulkhead just stood there confused. I laughed and shook my head, getting the bots attention.

"She's obsessed." I said. Miko moped but then stuck her tongue out at me.

"And who might you be?" The red and white one asked. I looked up at him.

"My names Megan." I replied. Then I walked over to my twin, who was still standing where he was when he got off of Arcee, and patted his back.

"And this is my brother, Jack." I finished. Jack glared at me. I gave the red and white robot a questioning look, and he seemed to catch on.

"My designation is Ratchet." He said. I nodded and looked back up at Optimus. He just looked amused.

"So, if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked. Ratchet scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Ugh! Puh-leez..." He said. I've just realized that Ratchet's a jerk.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron..." Optimus started. All four of us looked up to him.

"…Also known as Autobots." He said. Jack walked up closer to him.

"Why are you here?" He said. I resisted the urge to slap him round the back of the head for sounding rude, but settled to frowning instead. Ratchet looked at me briefly before turning back to Optimus.

"To protect your planet, from the decepticons."

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." Arcee said, hands on hips. I smiled sheepishly as Jack scowled at me.

"Yes. The ones who Megan swore and threw bricks at!" He yelled, waving his hands in the air for emphasis. I just rolled my eyes as the others looked at me confused.

"Heh, I saw them blocking Arcee and Jack off and were readying to shoot them, so I grabbed a couple of bricks, threw them, and gave those decepti-creeps a good sized dent each as a souvenir. They fell backwards and Arcee got us out of there." I said, smirking. Arcee grinned.

I even got a small smirk out of Ratchet, but it disappeared as fast as it came. Optimus shook his head, smiling and Bulkhead and Bumblebee were chuckling.

"Anyways." I said.

"Why are they here?" Jack said, referring to the decepticons. Optimus went down onto one knee.

"A fair question Jack. In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable, ravaged by centuries of civil war." He answered. Me, Raf and Miko moved forwards next to Jack.

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked.

"Foremost, over the control of our world's supply of energon, the fuel and life blood of all autobots, and decepticons alike. The combat was fierce, and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother, but in war ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus, that Megatron lost his way." He finished. Well, I think he did anyways.

Miko was twirling her hair when she sighed.

"Is there gonna be a quiz?" She said sarcastically. This time I didn't fight the urge to hit someone.

"Owww. What was that for?" Miko mumbled, rubbing the back of her head. I glared at her.

"For being inconsiderate." I replied.

"So what has Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?" Jack asked. It was actually a good question. Coming from my brother, that is.

"Megatron has not been seen nor heard from in some time, but if his return is immanent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic." Optimus said.

I nodded my head, and so did Raf. Miko had her arms crossed and I'm guessing that she didn't listen to half of what he had said to us. Jack just stood there.

Oh my god, we just met super cool alien robots.

**GW1234:-****YAY! Chapter 1 is up and running! :D To you transfans, you will blatantly know where I got this from!**

**Ratchet:-****WHERE IS SHE!**

**GW1234:- ****(Hiding behind sofa) Hehehe….**

**Ratchet:-****FOUND HER!**

**GW1234:-****Scrap…ummm…. Miko, say the rest for me.**

**Miko:-****WOOHOO! Anyways, the author once again apologizes for the crappy story title, and any suggestions would be greatly appreciated! Also,** **look out for chapter 2 guys and please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2:Stuck with the Hatchet

**GW1234:-****Welcome to chapter 2!**

**Bulkhead:- ****Ummmm….what am I doing here?**

**GW1234:-****Oh, you're going to protect me from Ratchet. He can't stand being in a story.**

**Bulkhead:-****Ok then. Am I in this story?**

**GW1234:-*****Rolls eyes* Yes, bulky, you are.**

**Bulkhead:-****YEAH!**

**GW1234:- ****(-.-')****Anyways, I do not own anyone except from my OC. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2:Stuck with the Hatchet

_(Megan's POV)_

"And since you now know of our existence, I fear that as of last night, the decepticons know of yours." Optimus said.

Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were standing in some sort of semi-circle, looking at us. Ratchet had his back to us, seemingly more focused on a machine.

"Got it, if we spot any strange vehicles, call 911. Can we, go now?" Jack said. My jaw dropped.

"Are you insane?!" I half-yelled. Miko's eyes had literally popped out of her head.

"We are living a dream here in bot sauna, and we will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it!" Miko protested, placing her delicate hand on my shoulder. I nodded my head fiercely.

"It is best that you four remain under our watch, at least until we can determine or enemy's intentions." Optimus stated. Ratchet then came and stood right next to him.

"Optimus, with all due respect, the human children are in as much danger, here, as anywhere." He said. I scowled at him and folded my arms.

"Children?" Jack questioned, offended. We all were. We are NOT children!

"They have no protective shell! If they get underfoot, they will go...squish." Ratchet said, stomping his foot towards us.

Jack, Miko and Raf all took a step back. I stayed where I was and started laughing.

"Wimps." I giggled. Ratchet glanced at me before awaiting Primes answer.

"Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step." Optimus answered, making small movements with his hands. Well thank you captain obvious!

Suddenly an alarm went off and the two bots turned in different directions. Ratchet then walked forward to the massive main computer as the others looked at the green screen.

"What's that?" Raf asked.

**It's a proximity sensor, **Bumblebee said. Of course, Jack and Miko couldn't understand, so I briefly explained.

"Proximity sensor, someone's up top." I gestured upwards.

"It's Agent Fowler." Ratchet said, sounding quite grim. Me and Miko exchanged glances.

"I-I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys?" Miko asked confused. Wow, loads of questions today.

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world. As he tends to visit only when there are…issues." Optimus Prime responded.

"It may be best if you do not meet him at this time."

Me and Raf ran over to where the computer was and Bumblebee stood in front of us. I have no idea where Jack and Miko are hiding; I just hope that they don't get caught.

"Seven wrecks, thirty four fender benders, a three hour traffic jam, and a particular note, numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle, of unknown make, and a black and yellow custom muscle car." The guy said, clearly pissed.

I poked me head around the corner before pulling back and giving Raf a confused look. He just returned it. We continued to listen.

"So, anything you care to get off your tin chest, Prime?" Ouch, that must have hurt. Verbal abuse is not very nice.

"We have the situation under control Agent Fowler." Optimus assured him.

"They're back, aren't they?"

"If you are referring to the decepticons, I have doubts that they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable." Earth? Valuable? It's just a planet filled with dirt, how is it valuable?

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon." Agent Fowler said firmly. This guy really needs to learn some respect.

"Hear me, Agent Fowler, we are your best, possibly you're only, defence against the decepticon threat." Yeah, you tell him Optimus!

"Says you." Fowler retorted. I really want to punch that guy in the face so bad. My hand's twitching from the urge to, but we have to stay unnoticed by him for the time being.

"Hey fleshy, did anyone get splattered on that freeway?" Bulkhead started. He then picked up this strange machine. It looked like alien tech.

"Team Prime knows when to use force," He started squeezing the device he was holding. "and how much to use." He placed too much pressure onto it and the machine broke, giving off blue sparks. I stifled a giggle.

"Bulkhead, I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet shouted, looking at him. Bulkhead looked at the crushed device in his hand. I had to bite my hand to resist from laughing.

"ENOUGH!" Optimus ordered. He then turned back to Fowler and started talking.

"Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties Agent Fowler. I, however, cannot."

"Then do us both a favour and handle this Prime, under the radar!" Agent Fowler walked into the lift and turned to face Prime.

"Or I will." He finished, before pushing the elevator button. When the doors closed, me and Raf sighed in relief.

That guy was an even bigger jerk than Ratchet!

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation between Bulkhead and Optimus as I was too busy laughing. By the sounds of it, so was Miko.

"Whats so funny?" Arcee asked me. Bumblebee was talking to Raf and Ratchet was looking at me with his eyebrow raised. I took a couple of deep breaths before replying.

"The little scene between Bulkhead and Ratchet, that's what's funny!"

Arcee chuckled and shook her head while Ratchet crossed his arms and frowned at me. I looked over to Miko who was clutching her tummy from laughing so hard. I grinned.

"Hey Miko! Whats so funny?" I shouted over to her.

"The little scene between Bulkhead and Ratchet, that's what's funny!" She said between giggles.

Her response caused me to collapse laughing. Jack rushed over to me, looking worried.

"Megan! Are you OK?!" He asked frantically, helping me up. His sudden outburst caused the rest of the bots to come over to where I was.

Arcee had heard the whole thing so she knew I was fine.

"Guys, I'm fine, I just started laughing way too much." I assured them, waving my hand dismissively. Optimus smiled at me and Jack helped me gain my balance as Bulkhead picked us up and placed us onto a platform, and out of harm's way.

Suddenly the computer made a beeping noise and Ratchet stared at the screen with wide eyes.

"Blasted Earth tech! Cliffjumper's signal just popped back online!" Ratchet informed everyone. Cliffjumper?

"Who's Cliffjumper?" I asked. Everyone ignored me as Optimus spoke.

"How is that possible?"

"It isn't. Another bug. The systems chock full of them." Ratchet retorted.

"If there's any chance Cliffs alive…" Arcee said hopefully.

"Ratchet, prepare sickbay. We may need it." He ordered. Ratchet nodded.

"Hey!" Miko shouted, just as they were about to head off. Optimus was looking at her. He had his face mask on.

"What can we do?"

"Remain with Ratchet." Optimus replied.

"Awww." I pouted.

"Awh." Ratchet grumbled. I guess the feelings mutual.

The hole in the side of the wall then lighted up with different shades going from light green to dark blue. It looked beautiful. There was a white light at the end of it.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus shouted, transforming. The three also transformed and they drove into the light and disappeared. The four of us stood there, dumbstruck.

"What, just happened?" Jack asked, dazed, as the thing shut off. I shook my head and returned to reality.

"I transported them to the designated co-ordinates via the ground bridge." Ratchet answered. So that was what it was called. I didn't want to ask any questions about it, I'm not the best when it comes to computers.

"What's a ground bridge?" Raf asked. I face palmed. Ratchet huffed.

"A scale down version of space bridge technology." He replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah Raf, everyone knows that." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes. Ratchet gave me a death stare, but I didn't back down. He then continued.

"Since we don't currently possess the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel."

"You're stuck here, on Earth." I concluded. Ratchet gave me a look.

"With the likes of you, yes." He retorted coldly.

That's it! I was getting really angry with this cold hearted robot. Jack must have realized that I was getting close to being in a pissed-off-state because he pulled me in for a hug, causing me to break me glaring at Ratchet.

"Megan, don't get so angry, you know what happened last time." Jack said seriously, but you could tell that he was trying to hold back a laugh. I giggled and Miko burst into a full blown smile. Raf, the poor kid, just looked confused.

"What did you do?" He asked. Even Ratchet seemed slightly intrigued.

"Welllll, when I was younger, our dad was still living with us, and he was a mechanic and owned a workshop. Me, Miko and Jack were there with him. When mine and Jack's dad left us for a while, these teens came and threatened me. I just threatened them back, but, they then threatened Miko and Jack, so I got really angry, grabbed the nearest thing to me, and chucked it at them." I explained.

"What did you throw at them?" Ratchet queried. I smiled sheepishly and looked down. Miko laughed.

"She threw a wrench." She answered, shaking her head. If I was looking up, I would have seen Ratchet smile.

"Yeah, and put them in hospital!" Jack exclaimed. This time I looked up and folded my arms.

"They threatened you, Jack. What was I supposed to do?" I retorted, my anger slowly building up.

"You could have waited for Dad to come back!" Jack stated, frowning.

"HE WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING FOR ME!" I shouted, before realizing what I had just said. I had revealed too much. Crap.

Jack, Raf, Miko and Ratchet were all staring at me with wide eyes. I swallowed and tried to bite back the tears as best I can. Luckily it worked as they all started talking normally again as I walked off and zoned out.

_(Ratchet's POV)_

I had to admit this girl was quite interesting. She doesn't seem afraid of us, heck, she didn't back down from one of my glares. All bots are afraid of my glares, even Optimus, and I feel proud.

I had to smile when Miko said that she threw a wrench at someone.

Maybe we have more in common than I thought.

Suddenly…

"HE WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING FOR ME!" She shouted. My optics widened. What did she mean? Why wouldn't her mech creator do anything for her?

She looked like she was upset, and an awkward silence consumed the base. Until Raf broke it.

"Does the ground bridge work for humans?" I resisted the urge to roll my optics as I replied.

"Naturally." I noticed that the human femme had walked off to be on her own.

"So I would be able to just pop over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" Miko asked, sounding quite hopeful.

"In moments. In fact why don't I send you there now, all four of you." I threatened, leaning down closer to Miko. She stepped forwards.

"Watch it Ratchet." She scolded. I then stood upright and growled slightly, before walking off to do some work.

_(Megan's POV)_

I was still in my own little world and didn't notice Miko sneaking up on me.

Well, I did when she pounced onto my back, knocking me over. I screamed slightly which only caused Jack to laugh and a certain red and white bot to come over.

I pushed Miko off of me and rolled onto my back, not bothering to get up.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked, quite harshly if you ask me. Miko didn't bother to help me up.

"I scared Megan and knocked her over." She said smugly. I scowled at her and finally decided to get up.

"You didn't scare me! I was just… surprised, that's all." I protested. Jack gave me a look saying he didn't buy it so I walked over and thumped him.

"Owww!" He moaned and over dramatically collapsed. I knew he was joking about and giggled. I kicked him lightly for good measure. Raf and Ratchet just stood watching the whole thing amused. Miko had seemingly disappeared.

I walked over to the metal railing and saw said girl on the floor looking at this, strange piece of equipment which I didn't recognise.

"What does this do?" She asked, moving her hand closer.

"Broken, don't touch." Ratchet stated while walking over to the computer. Miko was edging her hand towards another object.

"Don't touch that either." Ratchet said without turning around. I quickly ran down the stairs to go to Miko. Her face was priceless.

I burst out laughing while Miko stood there, her eyes wide open and her jaw on the floor. Jack just shook his head at our antics.

"Is there anything we can touch?" My twin asked, while I travelled back up the stairs to keep Raf company. Ratchet gave him a look before an error box popped up onto the massive green computer screen.

"How comes you guys are using _human_ computers?" Raf asked. Huh, good question. I folded my arms and raised my eyebrow at him, waiting for an answer.

"It certainly isn't by choice! It was handed down from the previous lieutenants when we inherited this, former missile silo. I make modifications as I see fit." Was what he said.

Just then, loads more error boxes showed up on the screen. Ratchet sighed in frustration.

"I think I can help with that. Raf, can I borrow your laptop?" I said. Raf took out his computer from his bag and handed It to me. Ratchet looked at me as if I was crazy. Well, I am, but that's not the point.

"Really?" He said, sarcasm evident in his voice. I ignored him and plugged Raf's laptop into the other human computers that were still there.

"You do know that this is _complex_ technology don't you? I mean it isn't a child's toy." He started chuckling slightly while saying the last bit. The bitch. I was just typing in access codes and all that shit.

"Now try." I said, turning to him. Ratchet looked back to the massive screen, pressed a button, and all of the error boxes went a bright green and disappeared. He turned to me, shocked.

I just smiled smugly and stuck my tongue out. Ratchet muttered something about cocky teens but I was too busy doing my celebration dance to care.

Jack came up to me, as did Miko, while I was twirling around.

"Wow Megan." Was all that Jack could say. I threw my fists into the air.

"Oh hell yes! I just outsmarted a giant alien robot!" I exclaimed. Miko laughed and I stopped dancing to give Raf back his laptop and say thank you. See, I do have manners.

"That was impressive." Raf complimented. I smiled at him and ruffled his hair affectionally. He didn't seem to mind.

"Ratchet, bridge us back!" We suddenly heard Optimus order.

"Use thee arrival coordinates, NOW!"

Ratchet then pulled a lever which opened the ground bridge up, just as Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee raced through. Just as I was about to ask where Optimus was, said bot sped through and transformed, with this blue like explosion shortly behind him.

Ratchet pulled the lever again just before the blue stuff got right in. Us four all gasped at how close he ended up to us and how he transformed just in time. Ratchet decided to sum up all of our thoughts in a nutshell.

"Cutting it a bit close."

"How about Cliffjumper?" Ratchet then asked. The four of them then turned to Arcee. Miko chose that time to run up to the yellow metal bars.

"What was that explosion? Was there a fight? Can I come with next time?" Miko questioned excitedly. Arcee looked beyond pissed at her. The female bot growled.

"Look..." She started, but Jack started walking up to Miko. Knowing what he was about to do I ran up and smacked my friend in the back of her head. A certain red and white robot approved of my actions, while Optimus frowned, but I could tell that he was amused.

"Shut your gob Miko, can't you see that Arcee's upset?!" I hissed, pulling Miko away. Arcee gave me a small smile, which I returned. Now, back to business.

"Arcee, what did you see?" Optimus asked. I stifled a giggle. Hah, who knew boss bot could rhyme?

"Not Cliff, at least, not anymore. He was mutated, butchered, like something from those con experiments during the war..." She was unable to finish as she fell too her knees and grabbed hold of a massive white box and leaned herself against it. I felt really sad and sorry for her. Miko sensed this and hugged me. She was sad too.

**Are you alright? **Bumblebee asked concerned as the stepped forward. Arcee waved her hand in dismissal.

"I'm fine, just, dizzy." She said, placing her other hand back on to the white box as she looked down.

"Robots who get dizzy?" Miko whispered, not really asking anybody. Jack walked up and stood next to her.

"Robots, who can get injured," Jack followed on. Raf shook his head and walked in-between the other two.

"Robots with emotions." He said. I looked at the other autobots sadly.

"Robots, who can die." I finished, sorrow shown in my tone. I knew what it was like to lose someone too. Optimus must of noticed because he gave me a sympathetic look.

Ratchet walked over to Arcee and a blue light went over her body. I was guessing that it was a scan. The light went red when it ran over the female's hand. He kept on scanning until he finally stopped onto Arcee's hand. Said bot lifted her hand up slightly. Ratchet grunted.

"What is this?" He asked Arcee. She shook her head and placed her other hand onto her head.

"I dunno, Cliff was covered in it, leaking it." She replied. Ratchet gently grabbed her hand, got a knife and scrapped some of the strange purple substance off of her hand. He raised it up and looked at it.

"Go take a decontamination bath, now." He said. Bumblebee walked over and helped her up, leading Arcee away. Ratchet also walked off, probably to test the gooey stuff or something.

Jack got out his phone and raised his hand. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"O-Optimus, I-I hate to bug but, no bars." He said, showing the bot his phone. It indeed had no bars. Prime leaned closer.

"A security precaution, the silo walls isolate all radio waves." Boss bot stated. Raf and Miko shared a look while I walked off, losing myself in thought again.

It was short lived when I heard Miko shout out.

"AWESOME! My host parents will freak!" I turned around to see Optimus standing with Bulkhead and Miko getting right into Jack's face. I giggled and walked back over.

"And maintain convert surveillance, in vehicle form." Optimus said.

"Curb side duty, got it." Bulkhead replied. Miko slouched.

"Awwwhhh." She pouted. I smirked and patted Miko's shoulder.

"Better luck next time." I grinned. She scowled at me and ran off to Bulkhead, who had transformed. I had no idea what type of car/truck he was, and, to be honest, I didn't really care.

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf." Boss bot called to Bee, who nodded. Raf smiled and went over to him. And then there were two.

The only two bots left (Cause I was certain Optimus wasn't going to be a guardian, since he is leader) were Arcee and Ratchet. Crap, either way I'm certainly doomed.

I mean, Arcee's pissed off and upset and Ratchet was, well, Ratchet.

Said she bot walked out.

"Arcee, you will accompany Jack." Prime announced. Jack rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Shit. That means I'm left with…..

Oh no.

"Still dizzy." Arcee said, obviously not liking her new job. I don't blame her. She's got Jack.

"Your fine, says your physician." Ratchet cleverly retorted, waving an arm in the air. I had to give him that. Arcee groaned and transformed. Jack rushed over and got on. Huh, how nice, not even a goodbye or a 'see you at home'. Love you too, Jack. When they drove off, Optimus spoke again.

"Ratchet, you will be Megan's guardian." I put my hands on my hips and raised my eyebrow at boss bot. He looked at me, a smirk playing on his lips, an evil glint in his eyes. He did it on purpose! Optimus is gonna pay, big time.

I laughed at Ratchet's shocked expression to the delightful news.

"But! Optimus! I…" He protested. Prime raised his hand to shut him up. It worked.

"Ratchet, it wasn't a request, it was an order. You will take Megan back to her house, the same house where Arcee is, and come back. But, you will pick her up again tomorrow morning. Understand?" Boss bot sternly said.

I laughed again.

"HA Ratchet you just got owned!" I exclaimed, grinning. He glared at me, and I glared back. Optimus chuckled.

"You two will get along just fine." He said. Me and Ratchet turned our glares to him, and he stepped back slightly. Wow, we must be frightening.

"Fine. Come on Megan" Ratchet said through gritted teeth as he transformed into an ambulance. Cool.

I walked over to him, taking my precious time, just to piss Ratchet off. I noticed that Optimus smirked, obviously knowing that I was taunting the grumpy bot. When I got close enough the passenger door opened and I clambered in.

"See ya Prime." I waved. Boss bot smiled back.

The journey back was silent, of not awkward, until my mobile rang.

Sighing, I answered.

"Hello?"

"Yes, I am Megan Darby, why?"

"Uh huh."

I sneered.

"Good, I hope he rots in hell!" I hissed down the phone, before ending the call and leaning my head against the window.

Yes, that monster was dead, dead. _Dead…_ I'm so glad that he's dead. Just thinking about him makes me want to puke.

I heard the radio make a static noise before a voice spoke.

"Megan? What was that phone call about?" Great, just the bot I wanted to talk to. I rolled my eyes. Can't he just stay out of it?

"It's nothing." I replied. I didn't sound to convincing.

"Megan…." Ratchet said more sternly.

"It has nothing to do with you." I growled, scowling. He left it at that, but I knew that he was going to bring it up again.

When Ratchet drove onto my street, I noticed Jack red eyed and instantly felt guilty. Jack must have been called to, he was always very close to _him,_ and has no idea of the damage he has caused.

Before Ratchet could interrogate me more, I leapt out and ran to Jack. Of course Ratchet had stopped! Well, slowing down anyway…..

Once I was close enough a glomped him while whispering reassuring words.

"Megan, he's gone, gone!" Jack cried, clinging on to me. We were still outside on the pathway near to our house.

"I know Jack, but everything will be alright. He will be missed." I comforted, though I forced myself to say the last part. Like hell he would be missed! I think that Jack will be the only one that actually cares about him.

Yep, my mum knows too. I rested my chin on my twins shoulder and saw that Ratchet had not left yet, despite not being so eager to drop me off the first place. And he's my guardian. Briiiiiiliant!

"Come on, let's go inside." I said, already leading Jack inside. He was shaking slightly, so unlike him. My brother was always so strong and caring; I've never seen him like this before. It was slowly breaking my heart.

"Once I unlocked and opened the door, I turned and smiled at Ratchet, who, in case you hadn't noticed, was still parked in the same spot.

As I was closing the door, I swear I saw ole grumpy bot flash his front lights to me. Never mind.

I sat Jack on the sofa, gave him one last bone crushing hug and went to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth.

Once that was done I left and walked to my bedroom, changed into my nightie, and went to bed.

It sure had been an exhausting day today.

_(6:00am the next day)_

I opened my eyes and groaned before getting up and changing into my light blue tank top, black leggings and blue jean shorts. I'm an early bird, if you haven't guessed already.

I had almost forgotten about the robots. Almost. I looked into the mirror in my room and brushed my silky hair, then went to the kitchen for some breakfast.

I scrounged around the cupboards, picked out a box of cereal and tipped a little into a bowl. Once I had put the box back I went to the fridge, got the milk, and poured some onto my cereal before placing the milk bottle back in its rightful place.

And that's how you make breakfast.

After I had finished I washed up and started doing some coursework. It may be boring and difficult, but I have to practice. I want to follow in my mother's steps and become a medic/nurse, so I have to study extra hard. I had a small bag ready which already had my sketch book and pencils in for when an Autobot picks me up. I knew Arcee was in the garage.

Coincidently when I looked out the living room window I noticed the familiar emergence vehicle drive up and stop nearby. I knew it was Ratchet due to the Autobot sign he had on the left door, which was facing me.

I snuck a peek at my watch. _6:30am._ Huh, I guess I am not the only early bird. Wait, do they _even _sleep?

I grabbed my bag, took out a pen and wrote a note for mum, otherwise she would freak. Once I did that I put my coursework pen back into my bag, got my shoes on and casually walked outside to my guardian.

I bet that Optimus had forced him to come and pick me up. As I neared Ratchet he opened the passenger seat and I hopped in.

"Sup, Ratch?" I said, putting my seatbelt on. Said bot just simply growled as he revved his engines and drove towards the base

It was silent for a couple of minutes before I heard the familiar static.

"Once we get to the base I need to continue analysing the substance from yesterday, so you will have to stay out of the way and keep quiet. Understand?" Ratchet practically ordered. I rolled my eyes and mumbled something.

"What was that Megan?" Ratchet asked rather harshly. Right, I forgot about their super hearing.

"I said, 'I wasn't going to get in the way or talk anyways'" I replied, smirking.

I hoped that Ratchet was going to shut up now. The radio then came back to life. Shit, jinxed it.

"Good. Now, would you care to tell me about that phone call yesterday? I noticed that Jack was distraught last night." He said. I stiffened and gritted my teeth. Some guardian he is. I jumped out of a moving vehicle and this is the only thing he can think about?

"Like I said yesterday, it has nothing to do with you." I sneered icily.

"Yes it does. Tell me now!" Ratchet responded, his voice getting louder and louder with each word spoken. We were now in the desert and only a couple of minutes from the base.

I glared at the dashboard and folded my arms.

"No." Was all I said. Ratchet growled again but this time kept quiet.

Once we got inside the base Ratchet practically pushed me out of his vehicle mode as he transformed and went off to 'experiment'. I groaned, walked up the stairs and sat on the couch. I got out my coursework and started studying.

After a short while I looked down and noticed that the piece of equipment Bulkhead broke yesterday was on the floor. And it had some of that strange purple substance on it. Curious, I placed my work onto the sofa and walked over to it.

Probably the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life.

**GW1234:- ****Yeah! Wow, over 4000 words, a new record!**

**Bulky:-****Well done!**

**GW1234:- ****Anyways, not really a cliffy, if you've watched TFP then you probably know what's going to happen next.**

**Bulky:- Yeah, but in that a human wasn't on base and a human didn't go up to the equipment, did it?**

**GW1234:- ****…..I'm meant to be the smart ass here…..*pouts***

**Bulky:- ****-.-' Just…..R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3:Left with Bulkhead

**GW1234:-**** Hiya guys!**

**Miko:-****Welcome to chapter 3!**

**GW1234:-**** Miko, would you like to say the disclaimer?**

**Miko:-**** Sure! Galaxywarrioress1234 does not own any characters except from her OC!**

Chapter 3:Left with Bulkhead

As I got closer I squinted my eyes and noticed that the broken piece of equipment was twitching slightly. I gasped slightly as the purple gooey stuff got absorbed into the metal. It started transforming and I took a step backwards.

"Uhhhh….Ratchet?" I called over to said mech, who had his back turned to me, examining something. He put one of his metal hands up in the air, silencing me.

"Not now, im busy." Ratchet replied casually. I gulped nervously as the tiny 'piece of equipment' stopped changing and it looked like a metallic demon spider. Small, but creepy.

The tiny robot was scanning the area until his single purple eye locked onto me. I somehow knew that this wasn't going to go well.

Suddenly the thing sprung at me. I dodged, but its leg, which was basically a thing blade, scraped my right arm. I clutched it as the thing prepared to lunge at me again. I growled and went to hit it.

"Little Shit!" I shouted, whacking it away. Ratchet then turned around and glared at me, but his face soon turned to shock when he noticed my arm, which, by the way, was now bleeding.

"Primus! What happened?" He exclaimed, rushing over to me. I gave him a look and pointed towards the small spider creature, which was about to pounce.

I felt a warm metal surround my body as Ratchet picked me up and placed me onto the platform.

The metal spider lunged at Ratchet, who just simply threw the thing away. Ratchet tried to squish it, but the creature kept on dodging.

It then jumped and ran behind the green, yet semi-transparent, computer screen. My guardian decided it best not to go trash the computer system. Smart move.

It then went over to Ratchets overly large microscope and snapped it. I smirked. Heh, the little shits gunna die. Ratchet's eyes filled with rage as he stepped forward.

"I NEEDED THAT!" HE yelled, trying once again to squash the bugger. I laughed and shook my head in amusement, seemingly forgetting about my arm.

Ratchet looked at me for a brief moment before being pushed back to the computer as the thing got ready to attack again.

"Well, what do ya know, the little shits quite strong." I said, causing Ratchet to smirk slightly. It was barely noticeable and only there for a split second, but it was still there. OK, I've seen him smirk a tiny bit, but he has never smiled! He needs to get laid.

The thing then jumped up and was about to beat the crap outta Ratchet when a ball of light hit the bugger and it fell down onto the floor. I looked over and saw Optimus retracting his gun. Ratchet sighed and moved forward slightly but the thing jumped back up.

That is, until Prime stomped on it. I leaned on the railings and chuckled slightly, still holding onto my injured arm.

"Not to self; never piss off Optimus is you're smaller than his foot. He will not hesitate to squish you." I muttered, a smirk playing on my lips. Optimus chucked.

"Now, what could have caused that?" Ratchet asked, referring to the spider-bot. Optimus hesitated, but then spoke.

"I have a grave suspicion Ratchet. Dark energon." What was dark energon? I was thinking until Prime cut me from my thoughts.

"Megan, what happened to your arm?" He asked, his eyes filled with concern. I waved him off.

"It's nothing. It doesn't even hurt anymore!" I said. Just then I sharp pain shot through my arms and I flinched.

"OK, now it does…"

Ratchet must have only just remembered my arm as he walked forward.

I felt a tingly feeling flow through my entire body for a brief moment as I suppressed a shudder.

"Well, Megan, it seems as if you've cut yourself." Ratchet finally said. I total face palmed.

"I know." I mumbled. He put his hand out, palm side up, in front of me. I took the signal and clambered onto it.

He took me off to the med bay, somewhere I didn't want to be. One question was on my mind though; how the hell was he going to be able to clean my arm?

Ratchet got a towel, or whatever, and, using his pinkie finger to hold up my arm, gently dabbed it.

Oh, like that.

I snuck a peek at him. His face was completely emotionless. He must have been a medic for aaaaages now.

I bit my lip as it began to sting, but at least the bleeding had stopped. Once he had finished I looked up to him and smiled.

"Thanks Ratchet." I said, cheerfully. He just nodded and looked away. After a couple of second he took me back into the main room. The others still hadn't arrived yet, and Optimus was placing the now dead spider-bot into a metal cylinder.

"If the residue Arcee found on Cliffjumper brought your broken equipment to life, it would stand to reason that the very same substance brought Cliffjumper, back from the dead." Optimus suddenly said. I guess that he knew we were in the room. Ratchet walked forward and stood next to him, but strangely enough didn't put me back down. I didn't care though.

"Hmmmmmm, that would account for his life signal inexplicably coming back online, but, dark energon? It's so scarce it is to be virtually non-existent. What would it be doing on Earth?" I giggled at the fact that Ratchet just looked like he was in a conversation with himself. Optimus was thinking.

"It was transported. By Megatron." He stated. I huffed.

"Why do all the bad guys' names have to be similar to mine?" I mumbled to myself. Ratchet gave me a look.

"For what purpose?" He asked Prime.

"To conquer this planet, by raising an army of the un-dead." My eyes widened as I stood up in the palm of Ratchets hand. I fell back onto my ass as Ratchet chuckled a little bit, vibrating his whole body. I folded my arms and pouted.

"Well, Megatron will have to break quite a few toaster ovens, I mean, where, on this world, will he find that many cybertronian dead?" That caused me to laugh as well and I buried my face into my hands.

Just then the rest of them came back. Once Miko, Raf and Jack were off/out of their guardians they were smiling like mad and cheering. The other three transformed and smiled back down at them.

Ratchet grumbled and set me down right in front of them. They smiled at me, but once they noticed my arm, they gasped.

Miko was smirking, knowing that I was fine, and wanting to know what stupid thing I'd done this time. Raf looked slightly worried. Jack looked proper pissed. Uh oh.

"Megan! What happened?" He exclaimed, waving his hands in the air. I rolled my eyes, groaned, and walked off.

I was stopped short when my twin grabbed my wrist and spun me back around. He now looked….saddened. I suddenly remembered the phone call and hugged him tight.

"Im fine, promise." I whispered, breaking he hug. He gave me a small smile and turned to chat with Raf.

Miko ran up to me and we hi fived.

"Sup, what did you do this time?" She asked deviously. I just tapped my nose knowingly before running off. I knew that Miko was following because I could hear her boots stomping. I ran around the Autobots, who all looked amused.

Except from Ratchet, who was giving us the 'WTF?' look. Once I was back where I stared I stopped dead and sat down.

I heard Miko laughing from behind me. Optimus then spoke.

"Autobots, prepare to…" He paused, and looked at us four. Arcee placed one hand on her hips.

"…Roll out?" She finished. Prime shook his head.

"Remain here." He ordered, gesturing his hand. He turned slightly.

"Ratchet, you will come with me. Arcee, we will be outside of communications range for some time, so im putting you in charge." He stated. Miko frowned and pointed to Bulkhead.

"Dude, you're biggest, you should be the boss." Bulkhead gave her a look.

"He…never picks me." He admitted. I felt slightly sorry for the poor bot.

Ratchet was on the computer, probably typing in coordinates, and Optimus was walking towards him, but stopped halfway as Arcee spoke.

"Optimus, with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing baby sittings another!" I frowned, feeling slightly hurt, "Besides, Ratchet hasn't been out on the field since the war." She said that quietly.

Ratchet turned and glared at her.

"My pistons may be rusty but my hearings as sharp as ever!" I half growled, half yelled. I burst out laughing, Miko joining in. I didn't really hear what else they were saying as I was too busy trying to breathe. Once I regained my posture, I saw that the ground bridge was open and Prime and Ratchet ware walking through.

All four of us stood next to each other, feeling pretty awkward. I started swaying my arms.

"So, what's on the activities list? I asked. Arcee rolled her eyes and started walking off.

"Im going on patrol." She said, and turned to Bumblebee.

"But, Optimus told us to stay here!" Bulkhead protested. Arcee huffed.

"Well, when you're in charge, you can call the shots." She retorted.

"'Bee, with me. Bulkhead, you're in charge." She ordered. Bumblebee pouted but transformed and went with her anyway. Once they were gone Bulkhead turned to us.

"So, uh, what's on the activities list?" He asked. Miko smirked. Oh god.

She plugged in her electric guitar, which I had just realized she had, into the speaker, which was conveniently there. It let off an ear piercing sound as we all had to cover our ears.

"How about… band practice?" She shouted. I shook my head and walked up the stairs.

"Yeah, Raf, let's play video games." Jack suggested, and Raf nodded. The two followed up behind me, and soon enough, so did Miko.

I grabbed my pencils and some paper, and we both laid down and started drawing loads of random stuff. Bulkhead came over and watched Raf and Jack play a racing game while talking.

Suddenly a green light started flashing and an alarm like noise came on. I remember that sound…

"Proximity sensor, quick hide!" Bulkhead shouted, and we rushed down the stairs to hide. We couldn't find anywhere so we hid behind Bulkhead's foot. Miko was holding her guitar and I just prayed that the speaker wasn't still turned on. Agent Fowler then burst through the lift and stomped to the railing.

"Prime!" He shouted, sounding angry.

"A-agent Fowler! H-he's not here…umm….nobody's here! Except from me, of course." Bulkhead said. Not your best performance, Bulk.

"Well, where did he go? Wait; don't tell me, he's out pancaking a mini mall!" He exclaimed, walking over, Bulkhead sidestepped and we quickly followed, remaining out of sight.

"Well, I don't know what language you bots speak on your planet, but…." I ignored the rest of the crap that was coming out of his mouth, and im pretty sure Miko was, too.

Raf then chose that exact time to trip and fall into plain view. Knowing the jig was up; me Miko and Jack stepped out from Behind Bulky's leg. Jack helped Raf up and Agent Fowler was staring at us in shock.

"Contact with civilian's! Team Prime has really gone off book this time. Wait, don't tell me. You're running a day-care centre!" He exclaimed. Bulkhead looked like a child would if they were caught stealing from a cookie jar.

"Ooooooookay…" He mumbled, looking down to us. We didn't try to think is any excuses. Main reason we couldn't think of any.

"Ooookay, let's move." Fowler said, walking down the steps and towards us, "Im taking all three of you into federal custody, it's for your own protection-"He was cut short my Bulkhead slamming his left foot down between us and Fowler.

"Were protecting them." Bulkhead said defensively. I smirked and placed my hands onto my hips.

"Is that so?" Fowler said, now walking back up to the telephone box. Huh, never noticed that before.

"Well, maybe you could explain that to MY superiors at the pentagon."

He grabbed the phone. Bulkhead stepped forward.

"Don't use that phone it's…" He poked his finger into the phone box, breaking it, "…out of order." I snickered. Agent Fowler dropped the phone and stormed off to the lift.

"This isn't over, bigfoot! Not by a long shot!" He shouted whilst walking.

Miko mimicked what he was saying while rolling her eyes, making my and Raf laugh. My twin just shook his head.

Bulkhead then sighed really loudly.

After about 10 minutes of just relaxing the proximity sensor went off again. I feared that it was going to be Agent Fowler again. I do not like him one bit. He is an ass-hole.

Bulkhead walked up to the computer and typed in some stuff, having no idea that to do really.

"It's an SOS, form Fowler!" He reported. I bit my lip to prevent myself from laughing. We then exchanged glances.

"Did you trace it?" Raf asked, stepping forward.

"Location scan was incomplete. Oh well." Bulkhead shrugged, not caring.

"Oh well? Seriously?" Jack repeated raising his eyebrow. I rolled my eyes.

"Fowlers a jerk!" Bulkhead replied, expressing just how he feels about the jack-ass.

"Yeah, innit, just leave him." I said, siding with Bulky. Jack's jaw dropped. Bulkhead definitely the funniest one out of them all. I wish that he was my guardian instead…

"Wow, whether you like the guy or not the decepticons may have him!" Jack protested. Good point….still on Bulk's team.

"And Agent Fowler knows you're location! Uhh, OUR location!" Raf gulped fearfully. OK, now im not sure.

"And did we not just witness how fast Fowler backs down from a bot? The cons will totally make him squeal!" Miko, not you too.

"Actually, I think we should save him." I said, finally giving in.

"But we lost the transmission, Fowler could be anywhere!" Bulkhead exclaimed. Raf then got his laptop out of his bag and held it up.

"Maybe I can narrow it down." He said, sitting down and placing the laptop onto his lap.

"About 5 years ago the government started micro chipping their agents, you know, like owners do with pets." Raf briefly explained. I raised my eyebrow at him.

The other three just gave him looks. Raf backed down slightly.

"What? I saw it on TV!" He protested, before continuing to type.

"Anyway, if I can hack into the feds main frame, then maybe I can pinpoint Fowlers coordinates." Raf said. All of us were now gaping at him. I shifted towards Miko.

"Wow he's smart for a little kid." I whispered. Miko, her mouth agape, nodded in agreement.

"You know how to hack?" I said, folding my arms, "...But you're, like, two years old!" OK, maybe I over exaggerated a little…

"Twelve." Raf retorted, pushing his glasses back up his nose, "And a quarter." He finished, smiling up at me. I smiled back and he went back to searching for Fowler.

After a couple of minutes, there was a map up on the laptop screen.

"Latitude 35.5, longitude 116.9." Raf announced. Bulkhead typed in the coordinates and opened up the ground bridge.

"OK, wait here." He ordered while walking towards the portal. Miko started pouting.

"Awwwwh, don't break up the band!" She exclaimed. I smirked and shook my head.

Bulkhead was just about to walk through when he turned back around.

"Uhh, Megan, Jack, you're in charge." He said and then ran into the portal. We walked up next to it.

"Guess we four have the run of the place." Jack mumbled. Raf then looked around.

"Miko?" He called. Uh oh.

"Miko?" I shouted. Still no answer.

"What should we do? Bulkhead probably doesn't even know she followed!" Raf panicked. Jack calmed him down. I then realized the ground bridge was still open.

"Come on! We're going after her!" I ordered, the two nodded.

Just then the ground bridge cave of a bright white light and I suddenly felt myself fly through the air and hit something hard.

I groaned and stood up. Where was I? All I could see was a patch of ground with loads of scrap metal covering most of it. There were tall cliffs surrounding the area.

Looks like there's no way out. I began to wonder around. I was about to call for Jack and Raf when something else spoke up.

"Megan!" The voice exclaimed. It sounded familiar. I spun around and my eyes widened at who I saw.

Crap, Optimus Prime and Ratchet.

**GW1234:-****Uh Oh!**

**Ratchet:-****Wait, how did she even get there with us?**

**Megan:- *****Shrugs***

**GW1234:-****Oh well, I guess you will have to wait for the next chapter to find out! Though, the readers should already know, it's not too hard to figure out *Snickers*.**

**Ratchet:- *****Growls and chases Author*.**

**Megan:-****….Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4:Zombies

**GW1234:-**** Wow, another chapter already!**

**Arcee:-**** You're doing well, kid.**

**GW1234:-****Thanks! And IM NOT A KID!**

**Arcee:- *****rolls optics* Sure you aren't **

**GW1234:-**** Hmph! *stomps off moodily***

**Arcee:-**** (-.-') The Author doesn't own any characters except from her OC**

Chapter 4:Zombies

They looked completely shocked and, in Ratchets case, pissed off. Im just glad that im not alone.

"How in the name of Primus did you get here!"He yelled. I shrugged.

"I don't know, all I remember was the ground bridge giving off a strange white light and the next thing I know im here." I said. Ratchet narrowed his eyes.

"Why was the ground bridge open in the first place?" Prime asked. I sighed and placed my hands on my hips.

"OK, the story cut short; Fowler came, discovered us, left, and got kidnapped by the decepticons. Arcee and Bumblebee were on patrol, so Bulkhead went to save him." I briefly explained. I then suddenly remembered my brother and Raf. I looked around, scanning the area.

"JACK! RAF!" I shouted. There was no reply. No, they weren't here. Ratchet and Optimus started scanning the area as well; literally this time. They both glanced at one another before turning their attention back to me.

"Then that means…..Crap." I mumbled. Optimus raised an optic ridge at me.

"What is it Megan?" I looked up at him worriedly.

"Miko followed Bulkhead…..and if Jack and Raf aren't here, then they will be at the decepticon ship…" I said. Optimus turned to Ratchet, who was still glaring at me, obviously not very happy.

"Ratchet, call a gro-"He was cut off by the sound of a jet engine overhead. We looked up and saw this silver jet, which was very large with pointy wings and other features. If you looked extremely closly you would be able to see hints of purple on it.

I turned to Prime and Ratchet, who were still staring up at the strange jet. Optimus had got his cannons out. He looked tense, yet his facial expression was calm/strong. Did he know who it was?

Ratchet, on the other hand, had transformed his right hand into a deadly sharp sword. His body was in a battle stance and his face screamed angriness. As he looked down to me, his eyes widened as he scooped me up with his left hand and held me protectively against his chest. I could hear his 'spark' humming.

I glanced to the top of the cliff, and standing there, was another robot. He, well, it think it's a he, was huge! He was silver with pointy shoulders, toes, fingers and eyebrows, and had gigantic cannon on his right arm. He had purple eyes.

I then slowly realized that he was the jet we saw a second ago. Looking him over, I would say that he was another one of those decepticons, possibly the leader?

"Optimus, been well?" The robot bellowed. His voice was cold and menacing. That confirmed it. He was definitely a decepticon.

"I see you brought your trusty watchdog. I was certain that he would be deteriorating in a scrap heap by now. Oh, and what's this? A fleshy as well?" Ratchet growled loudly, but didn't say anything. Optimus took a step forward.

"I know why you're here Megatron." My whole body tensed. That's the worst con ever, or so im told. I'm in big trouble now. Ratchet must have sensed my stress because he tightened his grip slightly in comfort. Wait, Ratchet? Comforting anyone? I decided not to dwell on that, since now was not the time to.

"Hardly a surprise Optimus, after all, you and I have been at this a long time." His deep voice roared. I giggled slightly, and then scolded myself. Why did I have to be so dirty minded about practically everything?

"And your time has come to an end!" Megatron then pulled out this long, pointy, purple rock that was glowing intensely. I felt Ratchet tense slightly, and took it as a sign that this was not good.

The decepticon leader then tossed it and, with a blinding speed, the rock embedded itself into the ground, the sheer force causing it to crack all around. The cracks then started to glow purple.

I looked up to see that Megatron's chest area was glowing purple as well.

"RISE, MY ARMY!" He shouted, lifting his arms and head up skyward.

Suddenly these metal monsters rose from the ground. They all looked distorted and like zombies. Their metal bodies were all rusted and their eyes shining purple. I yelped slightly at the sight.

"By the allspark…" Ratchet breathed, clearly amazed. I, on the other hand, definitely didn't think of it as amazing. They were going to kill us!

One of them lifted up this massive blade. I turned to Optimus, who had put on a 'were fucked' face. Not very reassuring if you ask me.

"BEHOLD, THE POWER OF DARK ENERGON!" Megatron decided to yell. It was completely unnecessary, yet affective. The robo-zombies were making all sorts of creepy noises as they slowly moved closer and closer to us. Optimus and Ratchet started to slowly move back.

"Megatron has desecrated the resting place of our fallen ancestors…and his own!" Ratchet said, with me still in his hands.

"Not even the dead are free from his war hungering." Optimus stated. His tone had a slight sadness to it. I don't blame him though. If someone raised back the human dead for war, I'd be pissed too, as well as upset.

"DESTROY THEM!" I heard Megatron order, and I gulped. Optimus stepped in front of Ratchet and opened fire at the zombies. Some would fall down, but most just kept on coming, not fazed nor harmed by the shots at all.

"I've gotta ask, if they're already dead, HOW ARE YOU GOING TO DEFEAT THEM AGAIN?" I enquired loudly, not liking where this was going. We were still moving back and Optimus was still shooting at the zombies, even though it wasn't working.

"Ratchet, take Megan and retreat. Bridge yourself back to base." Optimus ordered sternly. However much I wanted to agree with him, I knew that he would need all the help he could get. Ratchet was considering this, as well. I then spotted a rather high and steep ledge, perfect to keep me from being harmed. I turned around to face Ratchet, and pointed to where the ledge was.

"Ratch' put me up there so that you can help Optimus." I said. He nodded, ran over to the ledge and gently placed me onto it.

He then got both of his swords out and jogged back to Prime.

"I shall stand with you Optimus. Megan will be safe on the ledge over there." I heard him state firmly. Ratchet then took a step forward and Prime glanced over to him.

"You may require a medic once this is over." I couldn't help but grin at that.

Ratchet walked forward and started wildly swinging at the zombies, cutting them into pieces. I observed that whenever Ratchet chopped a body part off, it would lose its purple glow. I was just about to say about it when the medic spoke up.

"I recommend dissection. The smaller the pieces, the better." I folded my arms and pouted. That was what I was going to say! Optimus turned to him.

"Solid advice, old friend." He switched his cannons with swords and started chopping up the zombies, occasionally getting a kick or too in there for good measure. At one point he even chopped a zombies head off and it got stuck on his sword. Man, Miko would have loved this, a lot. I can't wait to see her face when I tell her.

After slaying a few more zombies, Prime and Ratchet ended up practically back to back, and Optimus looked up towards Megatron, who was still standing on the edge of one of the cliffs. From this angle he looks like he's amused, not to mention ugly.

"I have mastered dark energon, when you fall Optimus, you too shall join my army." The 'con growled. Optimus narrowed his eyes art him before running through the gathering of zombies, slashing them, Ratchet close behind.

As time went on it looked like Ratchet and Optimus hadn't even made a dent in the numbers of the zombies, which was frustrating. I was cheering them on but when I realized that they were growing weak I started to worry. Thankfully, Megatron seemed as if he'd forgotten about me. Either that or he finds the whole 2 on 10,000 fight entertaining. Im guessing the latter of the two.

Prime and Ratchet were moving further and further away from me, so I couldn't see too well what was happening. The only thing I was able to notice so far at this distance was that they were now taking on two at a time, but they still looked like they were struggling. I wished I could help, but there was nothing that I could do.

I stood up and squinted my eyes and saw the 'bots standing, once again, back to back, and they were surrounded by hundreds of zombies, about 10 metres away.

I could just make out the two looking at each other, probably communicating, but I had no clue what they were saying. They both ran separate ways and continued to rip the zombies apart.

All of a sudden a group of about 8 zombies jumped onto Optimus, abruptly pushing him to the ground. My eyes widened as I gasped. Ratchet stopped fighting and turned to the pile in shock.

"Optimus!" He shouted, before too getting knocked over by the ominous zombies. I winced when I heard a metal snap. All I could see was two massive piles of metal with occasional moving limbs.

"GET OFF OF THEM YOU BASTARDS!" I screamed. The zombies actually stopped what they were doing for a second, giving Prime the chance to free himself. I sighed in relief but my breath got hitched in my throat when I finally noticed Megatron giving me the death glare. He pointed his cannon at me and it started glowing brightly, before letting out an almighty ball of light.

I saw my life flash before my eyes as the shot came closer and closer. I felt my feet leave the ground as I got thrown into the air.

The last thing I heard was Ratchet desperately calling my name before I collided with the ground and blacked out.

_(-)_

I opened my eyes drearily. Everything was fuzzy. Once my vision cleared I saw Ratchet walking towards me, his right arm hanging limp against his dent filled body. For a split second I thought I saw relief in his eyes, but it rapidly changed to anger. I must have been imagining things. He picked me up with his good hand and forced me to face him. If his glare could kill, I would be in a grave right now.

"Megan, what were you thinking, putting yourself in danger like that?" He hissed. I could tell, that besides anger, there was another emotion laced in his voice, but I couldn't tell what one though. I shrugged and looked up to him.

"I wasn't." I replied. I was being partially honest. His eyes flickered with rage as a scowl formed onto his lips. At this point in time, Megatron seemed like a good robot to be with.

"You could have gotten yourself killed! Not like I would have cared, anyway." He sneered icily. I closed my eyes and looked down. I may not have known him long, but what he just said _hurt. _Anger filled me as I looked back up to glare at him.

"You know what? You remind me of my _father._" I retorted, my voice leaking venom. Ratchet seemed taken aback, his whole posture stiffened, as he looked down at me with wide eyes.

Before he had any time to reply Optimus came walking back to us, his face mask retracted. He turned to me with concern filled eyes.

"Megan, are you alright?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. Prime then put his hand up to his ear, probably communicating with someone, I assumed. I quickly felt my head but there were no scratches or anything.

I also checked myself over. Nothing, except from a couple of bruises and ripped clothes. I was amazed, I mean, being shot by a gun would normally kill you, wouldn't it? Oh well, I guess im special.

Just then a portal opened up and I knew it was the ground bridge. Optimus walked in first followed by Ratchet. All I wanted was to get out of his grip, but there was no way that was happening until we were right inside the base.

The first thing I noticed was Fowler lying on a medical bed and chuckled, also letting everyone know of my presence. Jack, Miko and Raf were all gathered around the Agent, whereas Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were in the middle of a chat. Ratchet walked over and basically dumped me right in front of the others, before walking off to the med bay with Prime. The three looked at me and I smiled.

"Sup guys. Where did you lot go" I asked, folding my arms, a grin plastered onto my face. Miko copied me whilst Raf looked up to Miko and Jack looked annoyed, a frown on his face.

"The decepticon ship." Raf replied casually, like he was talking about a trip to the park, "Where did you go?"

"Oh, just ended up with Ratch' and Prime." I shrugged, but said bots chose that time to walk back. I noticed that Ratchet had a metal brace (I have no clue what it is nor do I care) supporting his injured right arm. They both stopped to glare at certain people/bots. Prime narrowed his eyes a Bulkhead and Ratchet scowled at me, which I rightfully returned. I then turned back to Jack, who didn't look happy, not one bit. Raf stepped forward.

"What happened to you guys anyways?" He asked. I gave the bots a warning look, but Ratchet just took it as a go signal. I think that he did it on purpose.

"We engaged an army of undead cybertronian warriors." He said. Miko's jaw dropped as she turned to me. Gulping nervously, I stepped back.

"Zombies? They fought zombies and I missed it!" She shouted. I gave her a sheepish smile. I wasn't looking at him but I bet Ratchets enjoying this. He will pay.

"Bulkhead, you exercised extremely poor judgement in allowing Miko to follow you." He scolded. Bulkhead sighed and hung his head.

"It won't happen again Prime, I promise." He replied, feeling ashamed. Miko took out her phone and run up to Prime.

"But, it wasn't his fault!" She argued. Bulky' head snapped back up, his eyes wide.

"Miko, please!" He hissed, but she obviously ignored him.

"And check it out, recon!" Miko flipped her phone open and held it up for Optimus to look. I gave Jack a quizzical look, but he just shrugged. Prime then leaned closer to the phone and hummed thoughtfully.

"Ratchet, have a look" He said, moving back, "it could be of importance to Megatron"

Jack then started walking forward.

"Woah Megatons back? That's really bad news, right?" He asked. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Pfft, he isn't THAT bad, Jack." I said. There was no way in hell that I was gunna tell him that said con nearly killed me. Miko then showed her phone to Ratchet, who looked confused.

"I….don't understand." He said.

"That's a first." I muttered sarcastically under my breath. The Autobots must have heard because Bulkhead and Bee were laughing, Arcee was chuckling, Optimus had a smirk on his face, and good ole Ratch' was giving me another one of his 'famous' death glares.

Miko then looked at her phone.

"Oops!" She exclaimed, looking at the picture. "That's the con that tried to blow Raf away," Miko slowly turned the phone so that the picture was facing Prime and Ratchet again. I gasped slightly and looked to Raf, who nodded sadly, looking quite frightened now. I just wanted to hug him, but resisted. For now.

"At least, that's what he looked like before Bulkhead rearranged his grill." She said, acting out punches. I shook my head, smirking. Raf giggled a tiny bit.

"Miko, Raf was almost killed, this isn't a game, when are you going to get that through your thick skull?" Jack yelled angrily, surprising everyone in the room, including Miko. I heard her growl lowly as she twisted to face him.

"Umm, we were all almost killed Jack, you, me, Raf, even them!" She retorted. I cowered back, getting a feeling that I was, somehow, going to get involved.

"You forgot about Megan. Megatron shot at her, knocking her unconscious for a short time." A voice said. I face palmed and glared at Ratchet, the bot that said it. Everyone then glanced to me, shocked. Jack rushed over and for a second I thought he was going to hit me. Just by peeping at his face I could tell he was beyond furious. I scowled at my twin.

"Jeez, I thought you'd be more concerned than pissed. And don't you dare start with the 'I could have been killed' crap because, quite frankly, I don't care, and clearly neither do most people." I snarled icily, venom dripping off of the edge of my tongue. Jack froze, taken aback by my words. I blatantly aimed that at Ratchet, but my twin didn't know that. After what seemed like forever Jack shook his head.

"Well, if this is just an average day with the Autobots, then I don't want to be a part of it, not anymore." This time I was the one speechless.

"Jack." Prime started, and we all looked up to him.

"Putting you in harm's way was never our intent; however, it is no longer the safety of you four that is at risk, but the safety of all human kind. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave."

Just then the ground bridge was powered up and a certain bot was standing next to the controls.

"No point in long goodbyes, here's the door." Ratchet stated, expressing just how much he loves us all. Jack walked over to me.

"Come on, Megan." He said. I hesitated, but decided to leave with him. As we walked into the ground bridge I avoided looking at anyone, but stopped half way, turned to Miko and smirked before running through the portal to catch up with Jack.

**GW1234:-**** Ratchets EVIL!**

**Ratchet:-**** *twists wrench in hand* Oh, am I?**

**Arcee:- ****Ratchet, drop the weapon**

**Ratchet:- ****Why should I?**

**Optimus Prime:- ****Because I am telling you too**

**Ratchet:-**** IS EVERYONE AGAINST ME?**

**Megan:- ****Pretty much. Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5:Dark Past

**A/N: WARNING for mention of rape.**

**GW1234:-****Greetings, fellow readers ^,^**

**Bumblebee:-**** *waves to you* hello!**

**Everyone except me and 'Bee:- ****O.O**

**Bumblebee:- ****What?**

**Raf:- ****You….you can speak….**

**Ratchet:- ****HOW?**

**GW1234:- ****Im the author, and I can do what I want, so 'Bee can talk in this dialogue. Not the story though.**

**Bumblebee:- ****Awwwh, why? *pouts***

**GW1234:- *****Raises eyebrow* because you are so much cuter without one. *'Bee blushes***

**Megan:-**** Anyways, the author does not own any of the characters from transformers prime. God help them if she did….They ****really**** don't want to feel my pain.**

**GW1234:- ****HEY!**

Chapter 5:Dark past

Jumping out of the portal, my head spun as I clutched it and fell to my knees.

"Wow, that thing makes you dizzy." I grumbled, standing back up, wobbling. My twin was next to me also doing the same thing I was. I looked up to see that we were right in front of our house.

Wordlessly, Jack walked into the garage and got out his tool kit. I rolled my eyes and entered the house, closing the door behind me and heading straight to my bedroom, exhausted.

I collapsed onto my bed, not bothering to change, and soon drifted off into a soundless sleep.

_(The next morning…)_

I drearily opened my eyes and checked the time. My eyes widened when I realized it was 10am. Shit! Jumping out of bed, I changed into a new set of clothes and rushed out the front door.

Oddly enough, I wasn't busy, just shocked that I was up this late. Jack was probably making his way to work now. Sighing, I walked over to the park nearby, don't ask why. But I couldn't get the autobots out of my head. Why though? I eventually decided it was because of the excitement and adventure. Why did I go with Jack?

I will probably regret this for the rest of my life.

_(Jack's POV)_

I was heading back to the autobot base. Why, you may ask, or how? Well, Arcee came to where I worked and convinced me, so she's taking me back to base.

Once we got there I took off my helmet and looked up to everyone else, who had all turned their attention to me.

"Guess who's back." I said, climbing off Arcee so that she could transform. I glanced over to Ratchet, and he seemed to have a tiny bit of hope in his eyes, but it vanished as quickly as it came, leaving me confused. Why was he hopeful? It was strange, especially from Ratchet. However, I shook it off.

Optimus was about to speak when Ratchet suddenly transformed and sped off, leaving us all speechless. Miko's jaw was hanging open.

"Uhhhh, where is he going?" Raf asked. Arcee and Bulkhead shrugged whilst Bumblebee stood there just as confused as us. Optimus, however, was smirking.

"He will be back soon." Was all he said. Okay, WHAT was going on?

_(Megan's POV)_

I was just sitting on one of the swings at the park, bored shitless. I was having a debate in my head whether or not to phone Jack, but eventually decided against it. Sighing, I leaned back. Bad idea.

I fell onto the ground, slightly knocking myself windless. I couldn't be bothered to get up so I just stayed there, staring up to the clouds. After a few minutes I heard a car park on the street nearby.

"What on Earth are you doing on the ground?" I heard someone ask me. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, you know, gravity." I retorted sarcastically. My eyes widened when I realized who I was talking to. Jumping up, I backed away slightly from the ambulance parked on the curb.

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly, folding my arms across my chest and glaring at the offending vehicle. It sank on its axels.

"I came to inform you that Jack is back at base." He said. My eyes brightened, but then I remembered who I was talking to.

"And? Whats the _real_ reason you're here, Ratchet?" I said. He was silent for a moment.

"I wanted to…apologize…for my behaviour towards you yesterday." Ratchet admitted. I raised my eyebrow, not really buying it.

"Did Optimus set you up to this?" I questioned, still slightly angry with him. He grumbled.

"No, he didn't. Will you just accept the apology and get in?" He snapped. I hesitated for a second, before smiling and climbing in. I figured it was the best I was gonna get, so decided not to argue. It didn't mean I was going to talk to him, though.

"Look, Megan, I didn't mean to say what I did yesterday, I was just angry." Ratchet said whilst driving towards base. My face softened.

"Why were you angry?" I asked gently, sounding concerned. I placed my hand on the dashboard and swore I felt the ambulance shiver.

"I-I w-was angry at Megatron." He answered, stuttering slightly. I face palmed, completely ignoring the stutter.

"Wow, im so stupid." I moaned, leaning back into the seat. I didn't know whether to be offended or touched by the silence that followed.

"Like my dad." I muttered under my breath. If Ratchet heard, he chose to ignore it. There was one more thing that I didn't get.

"Hey, Ratchet, why did you come to get me? I mean, you came to apologize, but that doesn't explain why you want me to come back to base." I asked, sounding like such a geek.

"Well…..im not sure. It might be due to the fact we lost a fellow warrior, but, whatever it is, im just not ready to say goodbye." He said, before quickly adding;

"And the others miss you as well." I smiled but stayed silent.

_(Jack's POV)_

Standing in front of Arcee, I finally understood what was going on. The autobots were going to go into space to stop Megatron.

Bulkhead informed us that the groundbridge wasn't designed to out into space, so that it was a possibility that the vortex could snap, and scatter them to the stars. That made me feel pretty anxious for them. I looked to the left and noticed Miko and Raf talking about random things, and the autobots were preparing to leave.

I still had no idea where Ratchet had gone, and was about to voice my question when said bot drove into base. Once he stopped he opened his door and I smiled when Megan hopped out. Before any of us could react, Miko ran up and glomped her, forcing her to fall on her ass. Raf laughed whilst I just shook my head in amusement.

_(Megan's POV)_

"Ugggh, Miko, what is it with you and knocking people over?" I complained, said girl still hugging me. I pushed her off.

"I knew you would be back, I just knew it!" She cheered, jumping up. I stood back up and smiled over to Jack and Raf, who smiled back. Ratchet had by now transformed and gone over to the main controls. He briefly explained to me when driving here that the others were going to go into space.

Just then he opened the groundbridge. Bumblebee was kneeling down in front of Raf.

"Be careful 'Bee?" Raf said, sounding unsure.

**Don't worry, **the yellow bot said and stood back up, walking over to the portal. Miko, once again, was pouting.

"Im so jealous!" She exclaimed, moving right in front of Bulkheads over-sized foot. Bulkhead looked down to her and waved his hands.

"Don't even think about following me." He warned my friend, walking over to where the others save Ratchet were waiting.

"Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a planet teeming with humans I will _never _forgive you." Ratchet said, turning to the prime. His expression was stern and serious. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"You're such a drama queen." I muttered. Miko heard this and laughed, covering her mouth with her hand to muffle it.

"Until we meet again, old friend." Optimus replied, activating his face mask. I resisted the urge to laugh. Old friend? That made my day.

"Autobots, rollout!" Boss bot ordered, and they all transformed and raced through the ground bridge, leaving us with guess who. Bored, I climbed up the stairs leading to the platform with all the human sized computers. The other three followed. I looked up at the screen Ratchet was observing and saw some foreign language, stats and a picture of Optimus Prime.

"Do you think the others will be alright?" Raf asked worriedly. I turned to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"They will be fine, I promise." I soothed, ruffling his hair. The boy finally smiled and walked on over to talk with my twin. Miko looked bored shitless. I, also being bored, poked her and the ultimate poke war began, some punches getting thrown into the mix aswell. It was fun until we heard Optimus's voice, to which we stopped.

"_It appears the decepticons have sustained serious damage to their interstellar navigation system."_

"What?" I asked, confused as hell. Ratchet gave me the 'shut up' look. Awh, some things never change.

"_Huh, that's my handy work." _Bulkhead mentioned. Miko smiled proudly and I folded my arms.

"_Great job Bulkhead, without the dish, Megatron will be unable to aim the spacebridge at Cybertron." _Raf stepped forward.

"Don't the decepticons know where their own planet is?" He asked. I looked towards Ratchet, waiting for an answer. It came quick.

"Naturally, but Cybertron is many light years away, to reach their target their aim must be astronomically precise." He said. I nodded my head. Raff seemed to get it, but the other two looked completely lost.

"_If Megatron went to the trouble of rendezvousing with his spacebridge, he must have an alternate targeting system. A remote one." _ Prime said through the com-link. Ratchet scoffed.

"From what I know of Earths technology I doubt that there would exist a single radio telescope dish on this planet powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron." I then noticed Raf typing into one of the computers. I smirked, knowing what the boy was doing. Prepare to get your ass whooped by a twelve year old.

"What about a whole bunch of linked radio telescope dishes, like the giant size array in Texas." Raf suggested. My breath hitched in my throat. Out of all the places in the world, why _there?_ Ratchet leaned over the railing, clearly looking agitated.

"ZI-BUP-BUP-BUP! This is not child's play!" He exclaimed, glaring at Raf. Then, just at the heat of the moment,

"_Good thinking Raf." _I clutched my sides laughing so hard at Ratchets face. One word: Priceless. Miko was giggling beside me whilst the boys were chuckling, Jack shaking his head. Ratchet narrowed his eyes at me. The sudden thought _if looks could kill… _ran through my brain a couple of times as I slowly stopped laughing and turned all serious again.

"_Ratchet, have Agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security hazard." _Prime ordered. Ratchet was about to speak when said person sat up. We all turned to him.

"YOU, SOLDIER, YOURE OUT OF UNIFORM, PUT ON SOME PANTS!" And with that, he passed back out. We all exchanged wierded-out looks.

"That may be a challenge." Ratchet replied. Raf then started typing into the computer, trying to figure something out.

"I can't get past the arrays firewalls, there too thick." He complained, slamming his fists onto the desk. Ratchet raised his metal eyebrow.

"You actually think you can keep the decepticons out?" He asked, not convinced. I put my hands onto my hips and decided to voice my thoughts.

"Well, if he can outsmart a super advanced alien species, im pretty sure he will be able to help keep the decepticons away." Ratchet glanced at me, and then turned back to Raf.

"Maybe," The boy said, answering Ratchets question, "If I could get in." Jack had his idea face on as he stepped forward.

"Wait wait wait, Raf, what if we could get you, all the way in, like, inside the building in." He suggested, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. I visibly stiffened and my eyes widened in fear. Miko looked over to me, a concerned expression locked onto her facial features. _Please no….._

Raf and Jack, luckily, didn't notice me tense. Unfortunately, Ratchet did, giving me the _we-must-talk-later _look. I _really _didn't want to tell them, only Miko and mum knew, but, it would soon involve them if the Autobots get found by them.

"I could log into the internal network on the other side of the firewall." Raf suddenly exclaimed, all attention going back to him, including mine.

"_The risk is too great, the decepticons will be there, perhaps even on site." _Optimus objected. I didn't want to go, there is way too much horrid memories back there….But…..

"Optimus, with all due respect, you said it yourself, this is bigger than just the safety of four humans." I stated boldly. Miko looked shocked, but agreed nether-the-less.

"Yeah! If we let the 'cons win, were fragged, along with everyone else on our planet." She reasoned. Prime was silent for a moment.

"_Raf?" _We all turned to said boy, and he was considering the options.

"I wanna give it a shot." He decided, looking up. I grinned and hi fived Miko, hiding all of my nervousness and fear. It wasn't easy.

We all walked towards the groundbridge as Ratchet typed in the coordinates. Once done he pulled the lever and the familiar green portal opened up. He looked down to us sternly.

"Be careful, there could possibly be many securities on base." We all nodded, but he was now looking at me, an odd emotion in his eyes. Well, I say odd, but all ive seen in his eyes since we met was annoyance, irritation and grouchiness. Oh yeah, and unkind. I, however, shrugged it off as we ran through the groundbridge.

As we jumped out the other side we all tried to keep our balance as we held our heads, groaning.

"That'll take some getting used to." Jack muttered, stating the obvious. I suddenly felt uneasiness creep up my body, and not because of the portal. Miko squeezed my arm reassuringly. We then all looked up at the oh-so familiar building (to me, anyways) and the many massive satellites.

"Woah." Was all Miko could say. After a moment of gazing, we all ran towards the building, me lagging behind. I shook my head and caught up with them.

Jack signalled for us to wait where we were whilst he opened the door slowly. He peeked in.

"Clear." He said and we all slipped in. As we walked along the corridors I shivered as I felt old memories coming back to haunt me. I briefly closed my eyes.

_(Flashback)_

"You're coming with me." He hissed into my ear, dragging me through the endless corridors by my arm. I felt numb, I didn't know what to think; I was too scared to do anything.

I was ten.

He suddenly pulled me into a darkened room and locked the door…

_(End flashback)_

I snapped my eyes open, heart pounding. I quickly glanced around and was relieved to see that my brother, Miko and Raf were still with me. They were currently opening every door, searching for the computer room. Raf eventually found it and we piled in, the boy typing access codes into the computer whilst the rest of us watched in interest.

When I blinked I saw his face. He was moving closer and closer every time. It was making me feel panicked and frightened. I constantly reminded myself that he wasn't here, it was the past, but it wasn't working. Miko glanced over and when she caught my anxious expression, dragged me off into a corner.

"Hey, are you ok?" She asked softly, giving me a hug, which a gratefully returned. I didn't close my eyes, though.

"I will be…." I drifted off. She tightened her hold on me briefly before letting go and heading back to the boys. After a moment's hesitation, I followed.

Raf was still typing in access codes when Miko went to check for any guards. All she did was poke her head around the door before bringing it back and closing the door.

"Security sure is lax in this place." She commented, now standing next to me. The computer suddenly made an odd noise.

"Im in!" Raff exclaimed quietly. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"And so are the decepticons." The boy started to type stuff I couldn't understand on the keyboard again. We all gasped lightly and leaned closer to get a better look.

"What?" My twin whispered loudly, his eyes widening.

"How can you tell?" I asked. He didn't take his eyes off of the screen as he replied.

"Schematics, with the same alien maths we saw on their ship. Well, Megan didn't see it." I decided not to press on. Raf then turned to us, smirking.

"But this time, I can download it." I suddenly realized that he was holding a memory stick in his left hand when he plugged it in and continued to type.

"It's gotta be the space bridge." Miko observed. All of a sudden I felt confusion sweep over my body. What?

"The decepticons are syncing it to their dishes, but I can sync to them." Raf stated. Jack placed a hand on the back of Raf's chair.

"Will they know?" He questioned. Raf just waved him off.

"Even if the decepticons see that im in the system, they will have no idea im in the house!"

I smirked. Tricking the decepticons. How fun.

There was then a few moments of, for me, uncomfortable silence. He was whispering to me inside me head, and wouldn't go away, no matter how hard I tried to get my mind off him; everywhere I looked reminded me of my past in one way or another. And that was one thing I didn't want to reflect on.

I was thankfully snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Raf's slightly panicked voice.

"They're locked onto Cybertron, but not for long." Miko and Jack exchanged looks but all of a sudden the computer screen was showing us the satellites moving! I gaped and so did the other two.

"How did you do that?" Jack asked, shocked.

"Years of practice." Raf answered simply. Wow, im pretty sure he's smarter than me.

I looked up and noticed a security camera in the corner of the room, and the light was flashing red. I gulped.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. The others looked to me, confused. I just simply pointed to the bleeping camera and the others looked worried. For about half a second.

"Just because the cameras are on, doesn't mean anyone is on site right now." Jack assured me. I just nodded, but I had a strange feeling that something was about to go terribly wrong.

Raf turned to Miko.

"The dishes are heading back towards Cybertron! Il just undo that again." Raf said, doing exactly that. Jack leaned closer to the boy.

"What happens when the 'cons realize their being punked?" He questioned, and I face palmed. Jack and his many questions. Im sure it will kill someone someday.

"It's only virtual combat, you know, like online gaming." Raf assured him.

"Yeah Jack, what are the 'cons gunna do, they're probably, like, a thousand miles away." Miko said. She must have jinxed it because the three of us were being flung around in the air, Raf typing into the computer at a rapid pace.

We were then thrown against a wall and landed in a heap. I hit my head and soon felt blood oozing down the side of my face. Ratchet was going to be _pissed. _Strangely enough, though, I didn't feel any pain.

I looked up just in time to see Raf leap off of the computer desk, the computer itself being destroyed by the robot tentacle who was in the middle of attacking us.

Miko grabbed the nearest thing to her, which happened to be an axe, and swung it at the menace, only to be knocked back whilst the tentacle picked it up. My eyes widened in fear.

"You handed it an axe?" Jack yelled. Raf gulped.

"Not good."

The tentacle swung at us as we shielded ourselves but it suddenly pulled back and it disappeared from sight. That was when my head started throbbing. I grumbled. How was it I could get shot by _Megatron_, and for nothing to happen, but when I hit my head against a wall, I get a massive cut? Jacks eyes widened when he turned to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. I rolled my eyes. Of _course _Jack, im fine.

"That doesn't matter, we need to get to where that thing is heading!" I replied, and we all ran out the door to catch up with it. We ran for a little bit when we came up to double doors. We took a chance and flung the door open, and saw a decepticon standing on the roof of the open building. He turned to us and I noticed that his face was like a monitor. Miko got her phone out and took a picture of him. He looked at us briefly before flying off.

"Why's he leaving?" I asked. Raf then ran over to a large, thick wire which was chopped in half, the axe still in place. He knelt down to it.

"He's cut the hard-line," He said grimly, "the dishes are locked onto Cybertron," He turned to us sadly, "For good." I frowned and looked down, knowing that we had failed. Heck, I forgot about my head until I felt a sharp pain in it.

I felt dizzy and soon finding myself leaning on Jack, who was supporting me. Raf looked at me, worried. I gave him a reassuring smile. Miko was currently calling Ratchet for pick up.

Sure enough the familiar portal opened up and we all jumped inside, soon finding ourselves back at the Autobot base. Ratchet looked at us from ahead but when his eyes widened I knew why.

"Crap." I muttered as he scooped me up, walking off to the medical bay.

"What did you do this time?" He asked me. He was strangely clam, which frightened me even more. I tapped my chin, wondering _how _I was going to explain this.

"Well, a robotic tentacle attacked us and flung me, Jack and Miko into a wall. The two were fine, but I had to just hit my head." I felt him tense slightly when I mentioned the 'tentacle'. Ratchet then placed me onto one of the massive berths and scanned me.

"You have a deep gash on your head which will most likely form into a scar over time." He said. I stupidly face palmed and winced when my hand made contact.

"Owww…what am I going to tell my mum?" I complained to myself. The gash had now stopped bleeding and Ratchet had given me some damp cloths to clean my wound and to wipe the dry blood off my face. Suddenly realization hit me on the head like a hammer as I looked up to Ratchet, who was gazing down at me.

"Don't you need to be helping the others…or giving them advice…or whatever?" I asked, staring into his bright aquamarine eyes….err….optics. He looked away from me.

"No, Optimus will contact me when he needs any help." I nodded in understanding. I attempted to stand up, only to fall on my ass again. Ratchet turned back to me. I felt proud when I saw his optics twinkle in slight amusement. It may have disappeared as fast as it came, but whatever. He suddenly frowned at me.

"Are you always this accident prone?" Without warning I jumped up, holding my arms out to stable my dizzy self.

"Yep! I'm a danger to myself. That's just one reason why im studying to be a medic/nurse." I replied matter-of-factly. Ratchet now seemed interested.

"What are the other reasons?" He asked. I froze as I suddenly felt sad and afraid. I looked down and shifted awkwardly.

"I-I'd rather not say." I said, my voice barely above a whisper. I felt him pick me up again so I looked up. He was heading back to the main room. Thinking back the past couple of minutes I was sure I hit me head a lot harder than was being let on.

"What, no lecture? No shouting?" I asked confusedly. All Ratchet did was shake his head in response.

"Wow, what's the world coming to?" I muttered to no one in particular.

"Why, do you _want _a lecture?" Ratchet snarkily retorted. Bugger sounded like he was enjoying this. I waved my hands in the air wildly.

"No, no thanks, Im good!" I exclaimed. There was no reaction from my guardian. Once back in the main room he gently set me down next to Miko. She briefly hugged me before turning her attention back to the massive green computer screen in front of us.

Whilst Ratchet kept an eye on the rest of the Autobots progress, the rest of us decided to play truth or dare. We were all sitting in a circle on the platform where the computers were placed. I decided to start.

"Miko, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" She replied instantly. I smirked and put on my evil look.

"I dare you to run around for 10 seconds screaming 'im mentally retarded!'" I challenged. After 'careful' consideration she stood up and started dashing around the platforms.

"IM MENTALLY RETARDED! IM MENTALLY RETARDED! IM MENTALLY RETA-"Yeah, you get the picture. Me, my twin and Raf were laughing our arses off at her and Ratchet looked slightly scared and wierded-out, which just made it even funnier. Miko came back panting.

"Done….Jack…..truth…..or…..dare?" She asked between breaths.

"Truth." Miko pouted at him.

"Spoilsport. Anyways, what's the stupidest thing your sisters ever done BEFORE we met the 'bots." I sighed. This was going to be interesting.

From the corner of my eye I noticed that Ratchet was suddenly curious in what was being said. Jack had his thinking face on and after a few seconds his face lit up.

"Oh, I have one," He gave me a devious smirk, "When we were younger, we lived in a two storey house…." My eyes widened. Shit!

"….and one day, Megan thought that she could fly so jumped out of her bedroom window on the 2nd floor."

CLANG!

We all turned to Ratchet and saw that he had dropped whatever he was holding. Not bothering to pick it up, he gave me the coldest glare possible. I turned back to my twin and scowled.

"You really want me dead, don't you?" I retorted pointing over to the seething 'bot. Jack grinned and shrugged. Miko was snickering and Raf's jaw had dropped.

"Where you hurt?" He asked me. I snorted and shook my head.

"No, luckily there was a trampoline directly underneath my window." Raf nodded.

"Anyways, moving on!" Miko announced. Jack turned to Raf.

"Raf, truth or dare?"

"Dare." The boy said after a moment or two.

"Okay. I dare you to….kiss Miko on the cheek!" Jack exclaimed. Miko and Raf looked disgusted and I snickered.

"I'd rather not." Raf replied sheepishly. Jack tutted.

"Either kiss her on the cheek or kiss her on the lips!" He challenged. The two eyes widened as they both yelled

"THE FIRST ONE!"

I had to cover my ears from the sheer loudness while my twin simply shook his head. Raf then leaned closer to Miko and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He pulled back and they both blushed, but tried to hide it.

I collapsed in a fit of giggles and it took Miko to hit me on the arm to make me stop. I narrowed my eyes at her. Raf then turned to me.

"Megan, truth or dare?" I hummed as I thought about this.

"Truth." I decided.

"Alright then. Who do you hate the most?" He asked. I raised my eyebrow at him. Such a random question.

"My dad." I swiftly replied. They all turned to me, shocked. Heck, even Ratchet gave me a look. But as soon as I saw Jacks devastated face I instantly regretted it. Without a word I stood up and walked away, feeling several pairs of eyes/optics burn through my back.

I crouched in front of the sofa and blocked everything out, a skill I had used so many times, and perfected. I took in deep breaths and when I closed my eyes another flashback hit me.

_(Flashback)_

"Come on, sweetie, im taking you to a funfair." He exclaimed, smiling down at me. I was eight years old and completely oblivious to his true intentions. I hopped up and down excitedly.

"Can Jack come?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, this is a treat just for you." He replied and we got into his car.

We drove past several funfairs and I grew confused.

"Daddy, where are we going?" I asked. He didn't answer and soon we drove up to this place with dozens of massive satellite dishes and a warehouse-like building, with no windows or anything. He drove past all of these security guards and stopped in front of a group of men.

I was confused but that soon turned into terror when he dragged me out of the car.

"Daddy! What are you doing?" I desperately shouted, struggling and kicking in his death hold. He dropped my in front of the strange men. The biggest one handed my dad loads of money.

"Excellent work, now, Megan, we are going to do some experiments on you. Don't worry, it will only hurt a little bit." As the man reached down for me I noticed that he had scars on the left side of his face before passing out from fright.

_(Flashback end)_

I started shaking as tears rolled down my cheeks. Luckily I was curled up into a ball so no one could see me crying. I was brought out of my trance when Ratchet started talking rather loudly.

"Optimus, im registering a rapidly expanding mass in their space bridge vortex! One with a peculiar energy signature."

I looked up and saw Ratchet and the others, including Agent Fowler (who was now awake), staring up at one of the green computer screens. All I could make out was a circle with loads of purple dots surrounding it from the sides down. Was the circle the space bridge?

"_Dark energon." _Prime responded through the com-link. I dried my eyes and walked over to the kids and the only one who noticed my return was none other than Ratchet.

"_Ratchet, we must destroy the space bridge!"_

Said bot tilted his head down slightly. He looked almost sad, which made me feel sorry for him, even if I didn't know why he was sad in the first place.

"_There is enough live energon coursing through it to achieve detonation, but we lack the firepower to ignite it."_

"If I knew how the space bridge was engineered then I might find a technical way of accomplishing that feat." Ratchet replied. I turned my gaze to Raf, who was already holding out the memory stick.

"Um, would schematics help?" He asked, going up to the railing. Poor boy was smaller than the railings as well. Ratchet looked kind of put out that we now had found a way of making the space bridge go boom. He hesitantly looked back up.

"Optimus I must say, the space bridge is our soul hope of ever returning to Cybertron, are you certain its destruction is the only option."

His words stung me like a bee. Jack, Miko and Raf looked slightly upset as well. True, it is his home planet after all, but we are not that bad. He must really hate us.

"_I am afraid so." _Was Primes response. He also sounded kinda sad. What Ratchet said next actually surprised me.

"Then by all means, let us light our darkest hour!" He lifted his head up. Me being me, I jumped in the air, whooping and punching my fist up. Everyone laughed and I could have sworn Ratchet smirked. I started giggling.

Raf walked on over to the computer to get up the plans for the space bridge. Jack was observing close by and Miko was annoying the hell out of Fowler, who was groaning and covering his ears. It was rather amusing to watch. Ratchet turned to me.

"How is your forehead?" He asked his voice emotionless as usual. I shrugged.

"Eh, I'll live," I turned to the screen, "But won't for much longer if the zombies get through." Agent Fowler was now examining the screen.

"These things are getting closer. That's bad, right?" He turned to Ratchet, his thumb pointing to the diagram. Sure enough, there were more purple dots surrounding the circle, some even above it. He never got his answer since Arcee commed in.

"_Ratchet were in position." _She reported.

"Arcee, pay close attention." Ratchet was now observing the many diagrams that Raf had put up of the space bridge and the parts of it. All in all it looked extremely confusing.

Me and Miko ignored most of what Ratchet was saying, the main reason being we didn't even know how to pronounce half the words he mentioned. So instead, we played rock paper scissors.

I won 13-5 when we finally decided to pay attention, only catching the last of it.

"-now follow the line from the flow regulator to the energon pump, there should be a valve."

"_I see it." _Arcee reported.

"Good. To turn all that power against itself, all you need do is reverse the current." Arcee sounded like she was struggling for a little bit. It sounded wrong. Me and my dirty mind!

"_Current reversed." _

"YES!" Fowler yelled happily, briefly punching his fist in the air before pulling it back down. We all backed away slightly.

"Right?" He then asked. My left eye twitched as I resisted the urge to face palm.

"I'll ready the groundbridge." Ratchet stated, walking off. I'm pretty sure that wasn't the only reason to get away from where he was once standing. Agent Fowler can creep anyone out without even trying.

Soon enough the portal was once again open.

"Optimus, the groundbridge is ready and waiting." Ratchet said.

We all walked up to the edge of the railing, anxiously waiting for them to return. The atmosphere was so tense you would be able to cut through it with a knife.

I must have looked worried because Ratchet kept on glancing at me. Raf gulped as he attempted to ask a question.

"Do you, think they're-"Ratchet opened up a part of his lower arm and looked at it.

"Four life signals. One very faint." He replied. Jack, Miko and Raff all started to worry about their guardians whilst I was concerned about all of them. Who was hurt?

We all looked up to see Optimus jump through the portal. Miko brightened up when Bulkhead came through next.

"Bulkhead!" She exclaimed, running down the stair, us following. She raced over to him and hugged his hand. It was very heart warming.

Jacks face fell and I glanced over to see Bumblebee running through with Arcee in his arms. Once he stopped the yellow 'bot looked down to her and her arm hand limp, near the floor. Jack jogged over and sadly stared at her face. Arcee's eyes were closed and she looked peaceful. I walked over to my twin and gave him a comforting hug, which he accepted. Miko gently placed a hand on his shoulder and Raf stood on the other side of him. The rest of the Autobots just looked on and Ratchet then walked a little closer.

"We lost one this week by the allspark don't let it be two." To my shock he actually sounded worried, but now was not the time to dwell on that.

Jack took a step forward out of our embrace and placed his right hand onto Arcee's palm. She then slowly opened her eyes.

"Arcee." Jack whispered. I had to stop the tears from falling at such a sweet moment.

"Jack, really? There are other motorcycles in the world." She said. Me and Miko snickered at that. Arcee briefly turned her head to us and grinned before focusing back on Jack.

"But, you're my first." My twin casually replied, not knowing how wrong it sounded. I was forced to lean my head on Miko's shoulder to stop myself from laughing.

"And Megatron?" I heard Ratchet ask.

"Not even he could of survived ground zero." Optimus said firmly. I now looked up to Ratchet and Optimus and smiled. Good riddance.

"PRIME!" Agent Fowler suddenly yelled, catching all of our attention.

"I didn't get to thank you 'bots for the save," He started, sorting his tie out, "I owe you one," He stepped into the elevator and turned around, "We all do." The door then shut. We turned back to Arcee, who was now standing up and smiling down at us, mainly Jack.

Miko had her thinking face on for a split second before walking over to where Optimus was standing.

"So, is this the part where you say goodbye and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?" She asked rather sadly. I looked up to him, hope dancing in my eyes. He thought about it for a moment.

"I don't see why we should, since we will be on Earth for vorns, and friendly bonds have already been created." Prime said. Miko squealed and started jumping around. Raf grinned like a madman and me and my twin knuckle punched each other. When he turned away I jumped onto his back. Wrapping my legs around his torso, and my arms around his neck. He chuckled and walked over to where Miko was with me still on his back. I gave him a sisterly kiss on the cheek and Miko looked grossed out, pretending to stick a finger down her throat.

"Ewww, that's gross!" She complained over dramatically. I rolled my eyes and hopped off of my brothers back.

"We are twins, Miko. Drama queen." I muttered. She smiled and turned to me, striking a silly macho pose, making 'Bee and Bulky chuckle.

"And don't you know it." She boasted. I groaned.

"I swear you're fucking bi-polar."

Realizing what I said, I slowly turned around and saw that all of the Autobots and Raf were giving me confused looks. I smiled sheepishly.

"You don't wanna know what it means." I chirped. I was just about to walk away when

"Megan, I need to have a chat with you." It was Ratchet speaking. Knowing that there was no way out of this I reluctantly walked over to the red and white 'bot and sat on his palm. He then walked of, surely leaving the others confused.

It was silent as he walked through the seemingly endless corridors before we ended up at my favourite place; the med bay. He put me down and looked at me.

"Megan, what's going on?" Ratchet asked. I looked down, tears once again threatening to fall.

"….Family business." I whispered, now hugging myself.

"Well, judging from my scans you are malnourished, but you brother is in perfect health. What was that phone call about a couple of Earth days ago?" He demanded. I sighed in defeat.

"The police had phoned me to inform me that my dad was dead." If I was looking up, I would have seen Ratchets optics widen in shock.

"You said you hated your own mech creator, why?" Ratchet said. I finally looked up to him, eyes watering. It was because of this I wasn't sure whether or not it was concern I could see in his optics.

"Because of what he did to me." I answered, my words sounding more harsh than intended to.

"And what did he do to you?" Ratchet urged. I took a deep breath before letting loose all of my emotions I had sucked up over the years.

"When I was eight, my dad said he was going to take me to a funfair for a treat, without Jack. I went but instead he took me to the giant size array in Texas. Once there he dumped me in front of these…men who gave him money and took me to use for….experiments." I shivered. Ratchet was listening intently, gesturing for me to continue.

"They would inject me, but nothing would ever happen, they said, until I turned seventeen. My dad would always watch. They would hurt me, and I would beg for help from him, but all he gave me was a cruel glare. He would bring me back once every week. Soon I became afraid and tried to avoid him, but mum would always encourage me to go. She was completely oblivious of it all. If I didn't go, my dad would beat me until I gave in. Soon, whenever I went there, before they would experiment on me they w-would-"Tears were now rolling down my cheeks. Ratchet leaned closer to me.

"They would what, Megan?" He gently asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"-R-rape m-me." I choked. I gazed at Ratchet and saw that his optics were dim, probably searching up the term. I was proven right when his optics brightened up and a look of pure horror was plastered onto his face.

To be honest I have no idea why I told him in the first place. My guess is that ive bottled it up for so long and after going back to the place where it all started I couldn't take it anymore. I think I saw his eyes flicker red for less than half a second. His gaze softened when he looked directly at me.

"How long did this go on for?"

"U-unt-til I-I w-was th-th-thirteen." I stammered, too ashamed to even dare look up.

"How did you get away?"

"I t-tried t-to k-kill my-yself by s-slashing m-my w-wrist," I took another shaky breath to steady my pounding heart, "but it d-didn't work a-and my mum found me in time. She was really angry w-with me but when she f-finally realized how truly terrified I was, so she decided to follow my dad's car when he next took my back. She witnessed my dad attack me and being dragged off for experiments and called the police. The group of men experimenting on me got away and my dad got put in prison for life." Ratchet was silent for a minute.

"Does anyone else know?" He asked. I tilted my head to the side as I thought about this.

"Only you, my mum and Miko." I responded.

CLANG!

I jumped and looked up to see Ratchet, staring at me, looking like a deer caught in headlights, with a piece of his equipment broken on the floor. I couldn't help but giggle although my eyes were still raw red from crying.

"You told _Miko_?" Ratchet exclaimed in disbelief. I simply nodded and when he caught sight of his equipment on the floor he groaned.

"I needed that!" He grumbled to himself, picking it up and placing it on the side. When he turned back to me I gave him a small smile which quickly faltered. Ratchet picked me up and hesitantly rubbed my back soothingly with one of his large metal fingers.

"I still see him in my mind." I sobbed

"He haunts my every dream."

"Don't worry, he will never be able to hurt you again. Or anyone else." He assured me. I somehow found comfort in his words and was glad to finally tell someone of my dark past, even if that person is a giant alien robot.

And, I think I just made a new friend.

**GW1234:-*****screams* OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR AGES!**

**Megan:- ****Dude, calm down. Anyways, the chapter is like, 7000 words long.**

**GW1234:- ****Good point…..and BTW fellow readers, if you can't guess the future pairing by now, I will be forced to kick your aft to Cybertron and back. Actually, stuff that, I'll leave you there!**

**Megan:- ****Who is it?**

**GW1234:- *****face palms* Idiots, all of them…**

**Everyone:- ****WERE NOT IDIOTS!**

**GW1234:- ****(o.o')…Please R&R whilst I run for my life…**

**Optimus Prime:- ****COME BACK HERE YOU SLAGGER!**


	6. Chapter 6:Project's gone wrong

**A/N:- **_Lyrics will look like this_

**IMPORTANT! Well, not majorly, but since I now have your attention, I have finally noticed (curse my tiny brain) that I haven't described what Megan looks like *facepalm*, so here is a brief description:**

**She has dark brown hair with a couple of blue streaks; her hair goes a few inches past her shoulders, and a left side bang across her face. She has deep ocean blue colour eyes and is a little bit smaller than Jack (around 5'6").**

**Bulkhead:-****Heya fellow earthlings!**

**Megan:- *****Snickers* Told ya he'd do it.**

**GW1234:- ****Yeah, whatever.**

**Megan:- ****That means you gotta pay up!**

**GW1234:- ****No I don't.**

**Megan:- ****Yeah you do.**

**GW1234:- ****DON'T**

**Megan:-**** DO**

**GW1234:- ****DON''T**

**Megan:-****DO**

**GW1234:-****DON-**

**Bulkhead:- *****O,-* Please…stop**

**GW1234:- ****Oh. Right. Sorry. Anyways, I do not own anyone except from my OC. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6:Project's gone wrong

Not long after my talk with Ratchet, we had gone back into the main room, just in time for Prime to tell me that it was time to go back home. I had already noticed that the others were gone.

Sighing, Ratchet transformed and opened his door so that I could climb in. I tried to hide my surprise when I felt the seatbelt slink around my body and click into place.

It was a comfortable silence, driving back. It gave me time to think…..I have no idea of what to think of, however. So I just sighed heavily and leaned my forehead against the cool glass, closing my eyes. I had to hold back a groan when I realized that I had school tomorrow.

"We are nearly at your home." The sudden voice made me jump, hitting my head on the window.

"Ow." I moaned, holding my head.

"Are you alright?" Ratchet asked. I just glared at the dashboard.

"More warning would have been nice." I replied sarcastically. He then stopped and I realized that we were at my house. Hopping out, I turned back to the ambulance.

"I got school tomorrow, so you won't need to pick me up in the morning, but I will be coming back to base after school at 3:30pm." I informed him. All I got was a grunt in reply, but I was smart enough to know that it meant a 'yes'.

I walked in to see my mum standing in the hallway, glaring at me. Boy, did she look _pissed. _She marched over to me and grabbed my arm.

"Where have you been?" She demanded. I rolled my eyes.

"At a friend's house." I lied smoothly.

"Then why didn't you call me, I was worried sick about you!" She exclaimed. My eyes widened slightly.

"It must have slipped my mind. Sorry mum, I promise that it will never happen again." I apologized. She was still scowling, but let go of my arm anyways.

"Alright, no punishment this time," She pointed a finger at me," But next time, you will be grounded. Understand?"

I nodded. Satisfied, she walked off, but she abruptly turned back around and gave me a glare that overly powered Ratchet's by a long shot.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HEAD!" She yelled, and I winced at her tone of voice.

"I fell over and cut my head, but don't worry; my friend's parents disinfected it." I assured her. She took a step closer to examine the gash. When she truly saw that it was fine, she gave me a hug and walked away again.

I had decided to study for a couple of hours before getting ready for bad, abruptly falling asleep.

_(The next day, after school)_

I was fuming, seething, whatever fucking word you want to use. Jack, Raf and Miko were trying to calm me, but it wasn't working.

I can't believe the bastard Vince punched my twin in the arm, and when I went to sort him out, started hitting on me!

I didn't harm him, even though I wanted to so badly, but I did use, let's just say VERY colourful language.

We soon got outside the school where our guardians were waiting for us. Ratchet had parked a little further back, since he would be very conspicuous if parked right in front of the school.

I was walking to his vehicular mode when a certain bastard stepped in front of me.

"How are you, babe?" He flirted, winking. I made gagging noises and proceeded to shoulder him as I walked past. I was a couple of metres from Ratchet when Vince grabbed my arm and swung me round. He puckered up his lips and leaned closer. His grip was too strong and I couldn't escape.

"Get off of me you shithead!" I hissed. It just made him laugh as he continued to lean in.

Suddenly Ratchets alarms went off, startling Vince into loosening his grip on me, which I gratefully slipped out of and rushed into the safety of the ambulance. He drove away before Vince had a chance to recover. I giggled and smiled at the dashboard.

"Thank you Ratchet."

"You're welcome, Megan." He replied, which made my eyes widen slightly. I was shocked because for one, he used my name instead of being blunt, and two, his voice sounded strained with hints of anger.

"Vince is a-a…..jerk." I snarled when mentioning him. I would have used much, much worse words, but decided against it.

"He is a glitched, slagger of a fragging-"He ranted on, and I was impressed. His language was more colourful than mine. I was confused though. He was angrier than me, and I had no clue why, it's not like he's cared about my personal life before. I then held my hands up.

"Woah Woah, slow it down, Ratchet. Whats made you so pissed off?" I asked, already knowing, but just wanting to know what he was going to say.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHATS MADE ME PISSED OFF?" He roared, taking me aback slightly, "THAT FRAGGER TRIED TO FORCE SOMETHING ON YOU THAT YOU DIDN'T WANT!"

"WHY WOULD YOU EVEN CARE IN THE FIRST PLACE?" I screeched back, now agitated, he didn't have to fight my battles for me. I felt his vehicle form stiffen. He was silent for a moment longer before replying.

"I'm you're guardian, it's my duty to look out for you." He was a lot calmer now, and we had just entered the Autobot base. I simply nodded and hopped out once he stopped. The first thing I noticed was that the others weren't here yet. I smirked, knowing what the three had to collect.

Out of complete and utter boredom, I walked up the stairs and collapsed onto the sofa. Ratchet, who was typing at the computer nearby, glanced at me before quickly turning away. I got out my phone, put in one headphone in my left ear and put my music on shuffle.

The song was Love Story by Taylor Swift **(A/N:-I actually put my phone on shuffle for this XD)**. Typical. Soon, though, I started quietly humming part of the lyrics.

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

I only hummed two lines since I decided to change the song.

"Ugh, stupid love songs." I grumbled, fully aware that Ratchet was glancing at me, probably thinking 'WTF'.

I listened to a couple more songs before turning my phone of and placing it and my headphones back into my pocket.

As soon as I did that, 'Cee, Bulk' and 'Bee returned with their charges. They got off/out their guardians and waved up at me. Whilst the 'bots were transforming I casually jumped onto the stair railing and slid down, gracefully jumping back onto the floor once at the bottom.

In the corner of my eye I spotted Ratchet's face at my unexpected move. If it was a cartoon, his jaw would have been on the floor. Raf, Jack and Miko didn't seem fazed, probably because I regularly do it at school, even though I get told off for it. I noticed that the three were holding equipment, and were struggling to hold it all. Their respective guardians came over and took the equipment.

"Science project?" I asked. They nodded sheepishly and I chuckled.

"We haven't even started it yet." Miko admitted. I just shook my head and walked away.

"Have fun." I called back, waving.

My curiosity had suddenly got the better of me as I slipped away unnoticed and wandered the halls of the base.

And I can tell you, it's HUGE! As I continued to walk around I slowly realized that I was lost. Crap. I slid down onto the floor, my back on the wall, and sighed.

I plugged in my headphones and bobbed my head gently to the music.

I could be here for a while.

_(Ratchet's POV)_

I was typing codes into the computer, completely oblivious to what was going on around me. But my audio receptors did pick up one line, spoken by Jack.

"Where's Megan?" I turned around, scanning the room for her life signal, but found none.

Ignoring everyone else, I decided to go and look for my charge. No doubt she was lost.

_(Megan's POV)_

Okay, I was now onto the 20th song on my playlist and no one had bothered to come look for me yet. Fan-fucking-tastic.

I think I jinxed it as I felt the ground shake slightly as heavy metal footsteps emanated closer to me. I looked up and saw Ratchet. I couldn't tell whether he was pissed or relieved, and I decided to go with the former. I paused my music and gave him an innocent smile.

"What in primus were you thinking, Megan?" He half-yelled. I suddenly thought that I would have been better off with Megatron right now.

"I wasn't." I dead-panned. This just fuelled his ever growing anger. At this rate I would become a bloody mess on the floor.

"You could have at least told us where you were!" He seethed, and I got a strange feeling that he was over-exaggerating, so I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, calm down. Since when did you decide to be concerned?" I found myself asking a familiar question from earlier. Ratchet stiffened and I felt slightly afraid when his face softened a fraction. Something told me I didn't want to know.

"Let's just get back into the main room, Jack was asking for you." He replied, completely changing the subject. I grinned and he gave me a puzzled look. _Nice dodge, Ratch'._

I went to walk off, but remembered that I was still practically lost. Ratchet picked me up and headed back to the main room.

I stupidly decided to play my music, and jumped back slightly at how loud it was. I squinted my eyes and flinched whilst I attempted to turn it off. Once completed, I sighed and relaxed. **(A/N:-From experience :) **

"Are you alright?" I jumped again and looked up to meet with the confused optics of Ratchet. There was also another emotion, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Uh, yeah, im fine." I said, but I didn't really convince myself. The sudden loud noise had shaken me in the slightest. I felt the familiar tingle from a scan.

"It seems you're heart rate has increased. Mind informing me of why?" Ratchet stated. I sighed and folded my arms.

"My music just came on too loud and scared me a little. Happy?" I retorted, pissed that he had to be the smart-ass in this.

He didn't reply and we eventually got back into the main hall and he placed me down onto the platform before walking over to a depressed looking Optimus.

I walked over to get a view of what the others and nearly died at what I saw.

Bulkhead, using one of his fingers, was holding up a model of a couple of planets and Miko was painting them. Jack and Arcee were attempting to build a motorcycle and failing miserably. 'Bee and Raf were nearly finished with making a volcano. The pair then stepped back to admire their work. When I noticed Raf holding a small remote I hid behind the sofa.

"Well, here goes nothing." Raf mumbled, pressing the button. I covered my ears from the loud noise and the ground shook, alerting Optimus and Ratchet.

"Were under attack!" I heard the latter yell as they sped towards the scene.

Once the smoke cleared I saw that Raf's volcano had melted. I came out of cover to see Ratchet's face as he analysed what the others were doing. His face was priceless.

"It's no attack Ratchet, it's just my volcano," Raf assured him. He gazed upon his project before correcting himself, "Was." I looked over to Miko, who was dipping her paintbrush into a bucket of red paint.

"Jupiter needs its red spot!" She announced, moving the tip of the brush closer to her model. When some of it dripped onto the floor I facepalmed as she quickly recoiled her hand.

"Whoopsie!" She exclaimed. I turned back to Ratchet, who's optic was twitching slightly.

"What in the allspark is going on here?" He yelled. If I didn't know any better I would have said he's frustrated. Jack looked up to him.

"Our projects are due in tomorrow." Arcee then picked up an exhaust pipe, looking at it confusedly.

"Maybe it needs one of these doohickeys…." She suggested, moving her hand closer to my twin. I smirked, shaking my head.

"You're a motorcycle, Arcee. Shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?" Jack playfully retorted, placing a hand onto his hip. I had to give him that one.

"You're a human, Jack. Can you build me a small intestine?" She said snarkily, mimicking Jack's action.

"Give him 9 months!" I yelled over to the pair, and fell over laughing at Jacks beetroot face. I noticed Ratchet looking at me while I laughed my ass off. I soon calmed down and stood back up. My guardian then turned back to Jack.

"Well, you can't do your projects in here you're….making a mess!" He objected, waving his hands for emphasis. Miko rolled her eyes and scoffed, folding her arms.

"But the science fair is a big part of our grade!" Raf protested, looking a little anxious.

"Yeah, if Bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of our solar system-"Miko was cut off by a certain grumpy 'bot.

"Oh, and what does Bulkhead know of your solar system, or Bumblebee of your volcanoes, or-"

"Arcee of our motorcycles?" Jack deadpanned, causing me to snicker. Arcee glanced at him before returning her attention to the ranting medic.

"Precisely! We're not earthlings, and their not scientists!"

"But the autobots are their guardians, Ratchet. Would it hurt learn more of Earth by helping our young friends with their schoolwork?" Optimus reasoned. Ratchet looked absolutely dumbfounded. He soon recovered and shook his head.

"Well, maybe our young friends should try learning more of Cybertron!"

I actually perked up at that. It would be very interesting. Prime then looked over to me.

"Haven't you got a science project, Megan?" He asked. Jack, Miko and Raf looked at me jealously. I grinned and stretched.

"Yes, but unlike those dimwits," I jabbed my finger to where my friends and brother were, "I finished my project ages ago."

I felt proud, and must have looked it because said three glared, their guardians chuckled and Prime's optics sparkled in amusement. I got no reaction out of Ratchet, not like I wanted to.

"Hey, why don't you help your twin who you love and adore?" Jack pleaded. I shifted my gaze to Raf.

"Do you know Spanish?" I quickly asked. He shook his head and I turned back to my twin.

"Vete a la mierda."(_**A/N:-You wanna know what it means? Go Google translate it :p)**_

I then walked away. He knew Spanish as well, and was more than likely going to be irritated. Poor Arcee.

When I heard heavy footsteps behind me I prayed to god that it wasn't Optimus or Ratchet, especially Optimus. I did not want to tell him what I said; he will give me the _'disrespecting' _crap.

"Im not gonna tell you what I said to Jack. If you want to know, go Google translate it." I stated, not turning around.

"That was not the question I had in mind." I was forced to old back a groan at who had just spoken.

"What do you want, Ratchet?" I sighed, now turning to face the red and white 'bot. He gazed deep into my eyes, as if trying to find something. After what seemed like forever, he turned away and focused his attention onto the giant computer nearby.

"How is your head healing?" He asked, not daring to make more eye contact. I just shrugged.

"Been better, not like Vince helped it." I noticed him tense when I mentioned the retards name. When he didn't reply I walked over to the sofa and sat on it, plugging in my headphones for the third time that day.

I put my playlist on shuffle and 'We found love' by Rihanna started playing.

I looked over to Raf, Jack and Miko, chatting and laughing with their respective guardians. Of course I couldn't hear what they were saying but they all looked happy. Even my twin had gotten over his grudge pretty quickly. I realized that Optimus had buggered off, since he was nowhere in sight, and Ratchet was working on the computer. My gaze lingered on him a little longer before I turned away to stare at a random wall, lost in daydream.

The song then changed to 'jump around' by house of pain, and I couldn't help but grin at the images it sent through my head of the Autobots giggling and jumping around randomly. I ended up biting my hand to prevent myself from laughing.

Next up was 'till the world ends' by Britney Spears. I had to use all of whatever will power I had not to start dancing. They would surely think im crazy. Well, Jack already does.

'Whispers in the dark' by Skillet came on. It brought back old memories so I quickly skipped it, forgetting the fact that I probably just looked like a spaz doing so.

'Just the way you are' by Bruno Mars started playing, and I hummed softly to the music. When the song finished I pulled out my headphones and scanned the area, only to see Ratchet working on this, volcano like model with Raf standing next to it. It was twice the size of him!

Arcee, Jack, Bulkhead and Miko were all watching and chatting. I walked over to them confused.

"Where is Prime and 'Bee and why is Ratchet building a volcano for Raf?" I asked. Bulkhead turned to me, his expression completely bored.

"Ratch's gone science mad." He shrugged, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Let's see... Where is it?" I suddenly hear Ratchet mumble to himself. I looked over to the scene.

"What is it?" Raf questioned.

"You-ou'll find out!" He exclaimed. I blinked, now believing Bulkhead. This is a side to Ratchet I didn't want to see.

"But Ratchet, shouldn't I be doing the work?" Raf then asks, leaning in to touch it, only to be stopped by Ratchet.

"Yip-ip-ip! Don't touch just watch! And learn..." My guardian said. Bulkhead finally cracked.

"Soo... We're just going to go help Jack and Miko finish their projects "He started, only to be cut off by Ratchet who looked up to them.

"Without my supervision! You want them to be right, don't you?" Arcee and Bulkhead share a look, which Ratchet took as a 'yes'. "Then watch a master at work." Ratchet cackled while staring manically at his active built in wielder.

We looked on, wide eyed, and I leant over to Miko.

"What the fuck is he on?"I whispered. We both gave each other wierded out looks before laughing.

Ratchet eventually finished Raf's project, moving on to Jack's, followed by Miko's. Once completed he cleaned up everything and handed then their respective projects.

"Here are your top mark projects, now go amaze your teachers with them!" He sent us on our way. I rode with Miko and Bulkhead.

_(The next day, returning to the Autobot base)_

Ratchet wasn't available to pick me up from school, so Arcee took me, along with a defeated-looking Jack.

Bulkhead was shortly in front of us and as we entered the base Bulk' honked his horn.

We got off of Arcee and Miko and Raf clambered out of the green mech. Ratchet walked over, looking a bit too cheery, which scared me in the slightest.

"Well! How were my-errr-our projects received?"

"Well…." Raf starts, followed by a lengthy explanation of how they were accepted.

Jacks run a wild and knocked down the classroom door, which I laughed at.

Miko's, from what I heard, had fallen apart since the model was too heavy to be held by a couple of simple strings. The teacher didn't believe her, anyway.

Raf's I know about because me and Jack were in the classroom above and the laser shot sky high, inches away from me. We left that part out, though.

"Well…."Ratchet scoffed, clearly angry, "On our planet you would have been awarded the highest honours!" He turned around and mumbled whilst walking away, "Absolutely no gratitude whatsoever." I giggled and turned to Bumblebee.

**They shouldn't have let Ratchet help** 'Bee says, clearly amused. Optimus looked at the yellow mech and nodded.

"Indeed Bumblebee, our human friends would have been wise to stray from Ratchet's path." He says, agreeing with Bee and everyone else. Bulkhead turned to me.

"What did you get?" I grinned and looked up at him smugly.

"I got the highest grade." I stated as Jack, Miko and Raf gave me jealous looks for the second time in two days. I said it loudly so that my guardian could hear. I knew he had when he rolled his optics.

"And I almost got blasted by Raf's volcano." I added quietly, muttering under my breath. Thankfully, no one else had heard it, since they were too busy talking, but suddenly remembered Ratchet and, sure enough he was giving me a guilty look, though he was trying to hide it. I had completely forgotten that he had the best hearing out of them all, and he was also not talking to anyone.

I walked over to him and patted his leg, in turn causing him to look down at me, the guilt in his optics still noticeable.

"Don't worry, Ratch', im alright." I assured him. He gave me a small smile, which I returned, but I could tell that he was never going to forgive himself.

**GW1234:**** Awww, Ratchy went mad, then soft!**

**Megan: ****More evidence to prove my suspicion *grins evilly***

**Jack: *****raises eyebrow* What suspicion?**

**Megan: ****That he's on drugs!**

**GW1234: ****Uh, Megan, if I were you id run….**

**Megan: *****gives author confused look* Why?**

**GW1234: *****jerks thumb over to where a seething Ratchet is currently standing***

**Megan: *****gulps and runs away***

**Jack: *****snickers* Anyway guys, please R&R this story!**


	7. Chapter 7:Scraplets

**Miko:**** Sup!**

**Megan: ****Heya!**

**GW1234:**** *stares a Megan, looking like this= O.O***

**Megan:****….What?**

**GW1234:**** How…the fuck…..are you still alive?**

**Megan: *****raises eyebrow* Come again?**

**Miko: ****I think she means Ratchet *snickers***

**Megan: ****Oh, yeah, easy. Anyways, the author doesn't own anyone except from her OC, which is me.**

**GW1234: ****YOU BITCH!*tries to stop the disclaimer, but failing* I WANNA KNOW HOW YOU GOT AWAY FRO- *disclaimer closes***

Chapter 7:Scraplets

Yay, Saturday! I was the only one up, since mum had already gone to work. Snickering, I crept into the kitchen and got a bucketful of ice cold water and tip toed into my twin's bedroom, effectively tipping the water over his head.

He screamed and sat up, shivering slightly. I laughed when he glared at me.

"I told you, if you weren't up by 6:30, then I'd force you get off of your lazy ass." I shrugged, my eyes twinkling in amusement. He gave a sarcastic laugh and stalked away to get changed. We both knew that 'Bee was coming to pick us up, since our guardians were busy. Probably planning a mission.

Not long after Jacks wakeup call Bumblebee came and picked us up, speeding towards the base. We got there in record time, even though Bulkhead was already there. I climbed out of 'Bee and waved.

"Miss us doc bot?" I asked cheerfully. Ratchet sighed and turned towards Optimus.

"Shouldn't they be in school?" He asked irately. Miko walked up next to me and tutted.

"On Saturday? We have the whole weekend off... To spend with you." I snickered at how enthusiastic she sounded, and Ratchet just glared at her.

"I wasn't expecting a car pool. What gives Arcee?" Jack asks, walking towards his guardian. Arcee places her hands on her hips as she briefly explains.

"Tag-team, Jack. It's my turn for exploration duty."

"Huh... too bad. It's a beautiful day out for a ride. Would hate for you to feel guilty for leaving me indoors..." Jack pouts, attempting to persuade her. It wasn't working.

"Arctic exploration duty." She states.

"Indoors where it's warm." Jack says as cocks his fingers into the direction of the sofa, and quickly walking towards it. I laugh and shake my head at his antics, only just catching Ratchet's eyes on me. He quickly turned away, though.

Raf walked up to Optimus, hope gleaming in his eyes. "The Arctic! I've always wanted to see snow!" Prime shook his head sadly.

"I would invite you to join, Rafael, but the conditions are much too extreme, even for we Autobots." He says. He boy deflates slightly but still nods in understanding.

"I... I understand." Raf sighs, disappointed. I walk over to him and ruffle his hair, which he smiled at. Prime and Arcee were about to leave but Optimus turned back to Raf.

"But, I will bring you back a snowball." He says, a smile playing on his lips. That was not something you'd expect a 30 foot alien robot to say. I grinned as Raf brightened up.

"That would be awesome!" He exclaimed. Boss bot nods to him before walking through the groundbridge

"Transport complete." I hear Ratchet mutter, shortly followed by the sound of a small explosion. I slowly turned around to face Ratchet, who was staring wide eyed at the groundbridge lever, which was sparking.

"By the allspark…"He trailed off. I simply shook my head and walked away to where Jack, Miko and Raf were.

They were too occupied in the racing game they were playing to notice me. Sighing, I decided to explore the base again.

"Hey, where you going" I spun around to see Raf. I smiled and shrugged.

"I dunno, im bored," An idea suddenly popped up in my head ", wanna play artic exploration?"

Raf grinned and for the next half hour we 'faced a snow storm' and 'struggled to survive'. It was actually fun.

"Temperature sub-zero and dropping!" Raf says as he 'attempts to walk through the strong wind and snow'. We stopped when we heard something drop onto the floor. Curious, we looked around. We heard the noise again and turned around, gasping at what we saw.

It was a small, round, metal creature with huge purple eyes. It looked adorable, but I was suspicious.

As the thing walks closer to us, I feel the bad vibe radiating from it, but ignore it as I stare at the thing.

"W-Where did you come from?" Raf stutters. The thing only blinked at us and walked closer.

"The Autobots never said anything about pets." I state as Raf picks up an over-sized bolt which just about fit in the palm of his hand.

"You wanna play fetch?" Raf giggles as the creature cutely nods and starts running in circles and jumping around.

Raf throws the bolt and the thing chases after it. "Good boy! Go get it!" The thing gets closer to the bolt and starts eating it. "No! Don't eat that! You're going to choke!" The thing then turned back around, the bolt gone, and it seemed fine. "Or... Not."

I wasn't sure about the creature. The cute ones were always the deadliest. Mind you, Megatron isn't a picture you want to look at.

"Raf, im not sure about this…." I started, trailing off. The thing then skipped over and started rubbing against the boy's leg.

"Awww, come on Megan, it's not going to hurt anybody!" Raf protests. I sigh, but agree.

My suspicions of the thing grew as the lights started to flicker as we walked back into the main room. Raf was petting the thing, which had snuggled up into his arms.

"Hey guys, look what I found!" He says excitedly, holding the thing up in full view.

"We're busy!" Ratchet snaps, but when he looked up at him, suddenly yelled in shock. All the bot's backed away warily as they pointed their weapons at Raf and the thing. Jack and Miko run over to us.

"Hey, hey!" Miko shouts, attempting to calm the Autobots. She placed herself in front of Raf, along with Jack. "What's with you guys?"

"Scraplet! Scraplet!" Bulkhead screeches, actually sounding terrified. I tell you, any other moment I would be laughing my ass off at them, but this was serious.

"What's a scraplet?" Raf pipes up, jumping slightly to see over the two teens.

"The most dangerous vermin ever to crawl upon the face of Cybertron." Ratchet says. I turn to Raf and give him a look.

"The most 'dangerous' vermin ever, Raf, is what you are currently hugging." I say sighing and shaking my head. Miko stares at the 'bots wide eyed and Jack just gives them a confused look

Miko and Jack then look back at the scraplet. "This...?" he finally asked. "Are you kidding me!"

"Your giant robots! Scrappy here is... Tiny." Miko exclaimed, pinching her fingers together for emphasis.

"You have no idea how much damage that tiny thing can do!" Bulkhead retorted.

"Awww, he wouldn't hurt anything." Raf said. Oh, how wrong can you get? The thing focused on the bot's and stared at them, as if analysing them. Suddenly its mouth opens wide and it reveals chainsaw-like teeth as it charged towards the bot's. They shot at it repeatedly but the scraplet dodged and jumped onto 'Bee's leg. All I could do at the moment was watch in horror as it started chewing away at his armour. 'Bee finally shook the scraplet off, but it got ready to charge again.

It was stopped when I ran over and kicked it over to the wall. Hard. I was amazed it didn't hurt, and im pretty sure the others were too. Raf let out a battle cry and raced towards the already-dead scraplet and whacked it multiple times with a crowbar he had found.

I just folded my arms and looked on in amusement as the scraplet turned into a pancake. It took Jack to stop him.

"Easy there, killer." He said. I snickered at the remark, but sobered up when Raf ran over to 'Bee worriedly.

"Im so sorry, 'Bee!" Raf apoligizes.

**It's not your fault, Raf **Bumblebee replied, attempting to soothe the boy's nerves. It only worked a little bit. Raf looked up to Ratchet, who was examining 'Bees leg.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked. Ratchet turned to me and nodded.

"Only a mesh wound. He'll live." Ratchet assured us. Raf breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now do you believe me!" Bulkhead exclaimed "All scraplets do is dismantle machinery and eat anything metal! Especially living metal!" That was very unnerving. Jack then walked over to where I was.

"Well, bug squashed, game over... Right?" He said unsurely. I facepalmed and winced, hitting my forehead harder than intended. That's what siblings do to you. Ratchet must have noticed me flinch because he shot Jack a glare.

"No!" Ratchet stated firmly "When it comes to scraplets, there's never just one. And I fear I know how they got in here."

Ratchet stood up and walked towards the corridors, gently grasping me in the process. I looked up at him.

"What was that for?" I asked. He glanced down at me.

"Don't you want to know how the scraplets go in here?" He retorted, sounding slightly irritated. I kept silent after that. We eventually got to the room in question and Ratchet placed me down on the floor.

He walked forward and examined this giant metal egg container, which had a hole in the side, with his wielder. "It's a trap. A scraplet trap." 'Bee cowered behind Ratchet, which I found incredibly adorable.

"An empty scraplet trap..." Bulkhead stated the obvious, and I had a hard time trying not to roll my eyes at it.

"Most likely injected into space eons ago. Only to wind-up in the Arctic where the Arctic temperature kept them in stasis." Ratchet explained. Jack took a step forward.

"Until we brought the thaw." My twin said anxiously. Miko looked from me, to him, to Raf.

"Now their wide awake and ready to brunch."

There was a short, almost awkward, silence. That is until Raf broke it.

"Sooo..." He trailed off.

"How many are we talking about?" I finally spoke.

"Thousands." Ratchet replied, turning towards me. My eyes widened.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed. Ratchet then transformed his hand back.

"With the power malfunctions and ground bridge damage, a sure sign that their infestation is well under way." Ratchet picked me up again and quickly ran back to the main room. When there he desperately tried to get a hold of Optimus or Arcee, seemingly forgetting that I was still in his hand.

"Ratchet to Optimus! Do you read me? We have a situation!" The screen glitches and switches off, causing Ratchet to growl in frustration "The scraplets have gotten into the com-link system! If we don't eradicate these creatures immediately, they will reduce the entire base to a scrapheap." I look up at him and flail my arms.

"Ummm…hello?" I asked. He finally noticed me and places me onto the platform next to Miko.

"Well I say we bug out of here and let them keep it!" Bulkhead exclaimed. 'Bee chirped in agreement.

"Evacuation is not an option. If we don't get the ground bridge back online stat, Optimus and Arcee will perish." Ratchet states. Mine and Jacks eyes both widen.

"They will...?" Jack asked, now worried. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, which earned me a small smile from my twin. Miko, however, looked extremely pissed as she marched over to where Bulkhead was currently standing.

"Bulkhead! You never run!" Bulkhead looked down to her, his expression deadly serious.

"Miko, you haven't seen a swarm of these things devour a bot. I have. They pick you apart from the inside out, going for the small juicy bits first, fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit, till there is nothing left, and I mean nothing! Not even your optics." I shuddered.

"Thanks for the nightmares." I muttered.

CLANG!

Bulkhead yelped as a wrench came into contact with his head, leaving a dent. The wrench dropped to the floor with another 'clang'. Jack, Raf and Miko all glared at me. I held my hands up in surrender.

"That weren't me!" I yelled. Bulkhead, however, looked behind me.

"What was that for?" He asked, annoyed. I turned around and ended up facing a smirking Ratchet, whose arms were folded. He shrugged.

"For giving Megan nightmares." Ratchet simply shrugged. I giggled, covering my mouth and he looked down at me briefly before walking over to pick up the wrench he threw. Jack suddenly stepped forward.

"Okay, back to the situation at hand. You have to let us help." He said bravely, and I found myself nodding my head in approval.

"We're not made of metal!" Raf stated. Miko then leaned on me.

"Ya, they can't harm us!" She claimed.

"Typically I find your fleshiness your least engaging quality." I rolled my eyes at Ratchet's words. "But it would appear to provide an advantage, under these extremes."

"Okay, good." I say, partially relieved that we can help "So, we pair off. One bot one human. I'll watch your back while you repair the ground bridge." Ratchet nods "Jack, go with Raf and 'Bee."

"Good idea." My twin agrees.

"Let's go on a bug hunt." Miko announced, punching her fists together. Bulky and 'Bee both shuddered violently.

Once they had all left, Ratchet started working on the ground bridge, and I just stood by, watching.

When there were no signs of any scraplets I quickly got bored, pacing around, arguing with myself on what to do. I settled with sighing and sat on the floor. Ratchet turned to me, his eyebrow raised, before shaking his head at my antics and continuing his work.

I think I just about jumped out of my skin when my phone rang. My ringtone was 'Poison' by DJ Cammy so I danced around for a couple of seconds before actually answering.

"Sup" I greeted.

"Hey, how's it going?" I groaned when I heard my brother's voice. I had put it on loudspeaker and could tell that Ratchet was listening in.

"Uhhhh….." I turned to Ratchet "How's it going over there?"

"Ive repaired the damage conductors and rerouted the central conducts, but the ground bridge still won't receive any power!" I had held my phone up whilst Ratch' was explaining.

"Okay. Megan, have you been irritating again?" He must have noted how frustrated Ratchet sounded.

"Dude, I want to back over your head with a pick-up truck." I warned. Ratchet snickered and I could just about hear Raf and 'Bee laughing as well.

"Okay, im gonna go now." He abruptly disconnected the call. I rolled my eyes.

"I can't believe he's my twin." I grumbled. I suddenly heard tiny footsteps and I looked up and, on the wall, a bunch of scraplets were crawling along the wall. I grab the nearest thing to me, which happened to be a metre long metal pipe. My eyes widened at how many there were.

My eyes literally popped out of my head when they started FLYING towards Ratchet.

"They fly! You never said they could fly!" I cried as I attempt to hit them with a pipe. Ratchet fell over as the scraplets attacked him, showing no mercy.

"RATCHET!" I yelled desperately as I ran over, kicking and hitting the scraplets with all the power I had. There were just too many, though, and I was losing hope. Ratchet then looked to my right.

"The fire extinguisher!"He exclaimed. My brain switching back on, I sprinted over to said object, picked it up, aimed it and sprayed the ice-cold foam onto the metal demons.

"DIE YOU LITTLE MIDGET BUGGERS!" I shouted and eventually managed to kill them all. I then shiver, the foam dampening my clothes. Ratchet groaned as he slowly stood up, his armour literally covered with scraplet bites. He looked battered.

'Bee and Bulky when came limping in with Jack, Miko and Raf, not looking much better than Ratchet.

Bulkhead was holding his right arm "Ratchet, get the patch kit. We're leaking energon like- Woah!"

We all looked up to see hundreds of scraplets flying around our heads. They looked at the 'bots and started attacking again. I sprayed Ratchet again while the others repeatedly hit the scraplets. It only took one his to knock the little buggers out, so it didn't take too long to kill them all.

The autobots ended up sitting on the floor, exhausted from the struggling and the injuries that they had received from the scraplets.

"Did we get them all?" Jack asked. Ratchet shook his head and we suddenly heard metallic gnawing down the corridor.

"Hardly, these were just scouts."

**Primus hates us! **'Bee exclaimed as he collapsed backwards, now lying down. I snickered at his comment and Raf was giggling as well.

"So, the rest of them know were in here?" Bulkhead asked nervously.

"And if we allow ourselves to become their next meal, Optimus and Arcee will never make it home! We must get the ground bridge operational!" Ratchet yelled urgently.

"Then we can use it to send the scraplets anywhere on Earth." Jack stated. An idea suddenly popped into my head.

"Why not back to the Artic?" I suggested "We already know they don't do cold." I held up the extinguisher.

"Not a bad idea, Megan. Given the body mass of the scraplets, sub-zero temperature should freeze them on contact. So, think Ratchet, think!" It was amusing watching him scold himself, I must say. "If the ground bridge is still down here must be a breach in the energon fuel line." I giggled. He looked so proud of himself, his optics widening and brightening up.

**Were slagged. **Bumblebee moaned. I started laughing, but laughed even harder at Raf's puzzled face. I quickly calmed down and Bulkhead spoke up.

"If we weren't breaching, one of us could get back over there and fix it."

"Where do we find it?" My twin asked, gently hitting the pipe he found on his palm. I placed my hands on my hips.

"And how do we fix it?" I asked. Ratchet then went on to explain what we needed to do. We then headed off in search of the breach. Raf eventually figured that the pipe above us should lead us too it. As we continued to follow the pipe, we had to step over and dodge many scraplets.

"Remember, we're okay, we're not metal." Jack assured us. I looked forward and spotted a pool of a bright blue substance, which I quickly realized was energon.

"Guys, I found the breach!" I exclaimed, running over to it, the others following closely behind.

"Come on. We have to work fast." Jack said and we got to work, Miko and Raf held the metal in place whilst Jack kept an eye out and I wielded the piece on.

It didn't take too long, and when we had finished, the scraplets went crazy again, heading towards the main room.

"Their getting ready to feed!" Raf exclaimed, and we all sprinted back into the main room.

"GUYS!" I shouted, and they all turned to me. "FIRE IT UP!"

Ratchet weakly stood up and activated the ground bridge before collapsing again. Now all we had to do was get the scraplets out. But how?

I suddenly came up with an insane idea. Picking a large piece of scrap metal up, I waved it at the scraplets, who, to my surprise, zeroed in onto it.

"You want the main course?" I teased, now running into the groundbridge. "Come and get it!"

I faintly heard Ratchet calling my name as I rushed through and into the freezing temperatures of the Artic. I moved off to the side as they swarmed through. I noticed Optimus and Arcee in the near distance. They too looked incredibly weak.

"GET DOWN!" I screamed. They looked at me briefly, shocked, before focusing back onto the scraplets.

I yelped when Bulkhead suddenly limped through, falling into the snow. He turned to me, concerned.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded, though I was now freezing my ass off.

I looked back over to Prime and Arcee, who were now giving Bulkhead pointed looks. Said mech rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'd invite you in, but the place is a mess." I would have chuckled, but was too cold to do so. I stiffly entered the groundbridge, knowing that the others would follow.

Once out of the groundbridge vortex I collapsed onto my hands and knees, only just truly feeling how cold it was. I felt someone hug me tightly and I looked up to see none other than Jack. He quickly pulled back, though.

"You're freezing!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, duh, I was in the artic for about a minute." I retorted. I vaguely heard Miko laugh as I made my way towards Ratchet, his optics softening when they landed on me.

"You don't look so good." I grinned. He shook his head in amusement before looking at me seriously.

"You shouldn't have gone to the Artic." He scolded. I bowed my head.

"I know, but you're my friends. Im just, me." I said. I gave him no time to reply as I walked over into the direction of the med bay, gesturing to him. We all, 'bots included, dragged ourselves to the medical bay.

Jack, Miko and Raf were all rapidly typing into a computer. I had already done my part, so I folded my arms, watching with interest.

"Report bio circuitry stats?" Ratchet asked Jack. My twin looked up to him, smiling.

"Levels are rising."

"Excellent. Rafael, keep a close watch on Bumblebee's electro pulse monitor. Miko, check Bulkhead's interface patch."

"It's steady." Raf informed Ratchet, who nodded.

"Lookin' good!" Miko winked and gave him a thumbs up. I somehow found what Miko said disturbingly wrong. My brain strikes again!

"Perhaps you should get some rest yourself, old friend." Optimus said to Ratchet "You saved quite a few lives today."

"As much as I hate so say it, he's right, Ratchet." I joined in, grinning at Prime, who had obviously spotted the humour in my statement since his optics were shining in amusement.

"It wasn't all my doing." Ratchet said, smiling down at us, though he was looking at me. I instantly thought to myself that he looks a lot better with a smile on his face. It was so warm and comforting. "We're just fortunate that this infestation happened…on a Saturday."

I smirked up at him, my head tilted sideways so that my fringe covered half my face. My hands were also on my hips. I think I was Ratchets smile twitch slightly wider. But I wasn't going to get my hopes up. It was a miracle in itself that he was nice, let alone for him to smile!

"Our human friends maybe small, but they are strong." Optimus stated, gazing down at us all. Suddenly Miko screamed. Everyone looked to her in slight panic. Heck, Jack and Raf both rushed over, crowbars in hand. They stood in front of her in a mini battle position.

"Scraplet?" Jack said.

"Spider!" Miko shrieked, rushing around, generally looking like a complete retard. "Is it on me! AAGGGHHH!" She then ran away, trying to swipe the 'spider' off of her back.

"Did she just scream like a little girl...?" Bulkhead asked, confused. Everyone exchanged glances.

"Meet Miko." I sighed, walking over to where she ran off. I looked around the corner to see that she wasn't in sight. I turned back around, my expression blank.

"I ain't going after her….." I dead-panned, walking over to Jack and leaning on his shoulder. He chuckled, quickly twisting and pulling m into another embrace.

"I know what to buy Miko for her birthday." He whispered into my ear. I burst out laughing. Oh, she was going to _love _us. Raf then walked over, curious. When I grinned deviously at him he shook his head.

"Do I want to know?" He asked, now unsure.

**I wanna know! **Bumblebee piped up.

"What happened to having super hearing?" I jokingly asked. The yellow mech just shrugged.

"I wanna know too!" Bulkhead pouted. I was about to speak when Miko walked back in.

"Wanna know what?" She asked. I smiled sheepishly and ran over to Ratchet, hiding behind his leg. He glanced down at me before smiling and turning away, leaving my shocked. He smiled, _again? _

"Oh, we were just going to but you loads of spiders for your birthday." Jack shrugged casually, not knowing what would happen. Miko turned and glared at me. I glared at Jack, who now looked lost.

"Well done, douchebag!" I called. Miko came charging at me, seemingly thinking that it was my idea. She had a good reason, I did it before. Never shall I do it again.

As she neared me I was pretty sure that I was about to die until I felt a hand gently pick me up. Miko growled, frustrated.

"Put her down, I just want a chat!" She said. Her eyes narrowing said differently. Ratchets hand curled around my only slightly. It was barely noticeable, but I clearly saw and felt the action.

"Not until you calm down, Miko." Ratchet simply said, sounding rather smug. Well then, I was going to be here for a while…

**GW1234: ****I just HAD to add the beloved wrench, even if a little random!**

**Bulkhead: ****Yeah, it hurt….**

**Ratchet: ****Oh shut up, you'll live *twirling another wrench***

**Bulkhead: ****…**

**GW1234: ****Anyways, please R&R!**

…**.**

**GW1234: ****Oh yeah, if you have watched the series, you should have now seen a pattern in what im writing ;) so *HINT* in the next chapter, you will not just see the return of one, but FOUR 'bots, Again, if you've watched the series, you will know who the first one will be, but see if you can guess the other 3 in your reviews. Any who get at least one right I will mention in the next chapter :D**


	8. Chapter 8:New 'bots

**GW1234: ****Okay, first things first, the beginning of this chapter is a couple of hours after the events of the last chapter.**

**Megan:**** Yeah, when Miko tried to kill me *-,-'***

**GW1234: ****Who said she'd stopped?**

**Megan: *****O.O***

**GW1234: ****Anyways, I've decided to reply to your reviews!If you guessed which Autobots im bringing in, then I will vaguely tell you if you're right, you'll just have to read on to find out which ones you got correct XD**

thereader15: ikr? I feel honoured that this is you're fave story and im glad you're enjoying it

Luna636: thank you, here's the next chapter for you to read XD

Kuro Rotasu: You actually guessed all three of the new 'bots correctly, but they aren't with who you mentioned. Im not sure if my last sentence made any sense, but you will see in this chapter XD

Azura Soul Reaver: I agree. I would totally buy one, but make sure that I chuck out everything metal first ^,^

The-Darkest-Hour-2311: Im glad you did

Pokemonjkl: As you can see, I am updating ^o^

Phaedra39: Good guesses, but you only guessed one right :D

Sailor Shinzo: I dunno, is it just you? ;) Also, im glad you like my OC.

**GW1234: ****I do not own anyone except from my OC. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8:New 'bots

It was now evening and I was currently sitting on Ratchets shoulder whilst he does work on the computer.

I tried to assure him that Miko wouldn't really kill me (I hope) but he isn't convinced and is refusing to put me down until she either forgets or calms down. Neither looks like a possibility at this moment in time.

Optimus had gone off for a drive and Arcee is training. Raf and Bumblebee are playing a racing game and the other remaining three are watching and talking.

I didn't mind being alone. Jack knew that I was a heavy daydreamer and would use any opportunity to do so, even in class.

Ratchet's shoulder was big enough to allow me to lie down, so that's what I did. Ratchet glanced at me before returning to his work.

"Hey, Megan!"

I groaned and twisted my body to see Jack waving up at me.

"What do you want?" I asked. He held his phone up and pointed to it.

"Mom wants us back at home in an hour." He replied. I whooped, sat up and punched my fist in the air.

"Oh hell yes!" I pointed down to Miko "You shall never get me!"

I spoke to soon cause something small suddenly hit me. I yelped as I fell back, only to land on Ratchet's hand. I grinned sheepishly up at him and rubbed my shoulder, where the offending object hit. He shook his head and lifted me back onto his shoulder. I spun around and went to glare at Miko, but she'd disappeared.

"Where did she go?" I mumbled to myself.

"Right here."

I looked up and saw her sitting on Bulkhead's shoulder, smirking at me. I huffed and folded my arms. After a moment or two Optimus drove back in and transformed. He nodded his head and came over to us when the screen Ratchet was monitoring started bleeping. Prime sure has timing.

"Optimus, I'm receiving a signal on a restricted band. It appears to be coming from a Starship inside this solar system." Ratchet started typing a couple of things into the computer and gasped lightly. "It's an Autobot identification beak-on." I grinned. Jack then walked over to the metal railing nearby and looked at Ratchet.

"So there are other bot's out there?" He asked.

"The mass's scattered throughout the galaxies when Cybertron finally went dark, but Cons have been known to bait traps with false beacons." Arcee said. I had only just realized that she'd re-joined us.

Ratchet then opened a communication link with the unknown 'bot and Optimus addressed to him. Or them. Or her. "Unknown vessel this is Autobot output Omega-One. Identify yourself."

_"I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon Combat Brigades."_ A voice commented, coming through the static filled communication link. Bulkhead's optics lit up.

"Wheeljack!" He exclaimed "You old Con crusher! What are you doing all the way out here?" I vaguely heard some chattering and hushing in the background. Maybe he wasn't the only one? Either that, or Wheeljack's insane.

_"Bulkhead? That's you? What's with all the security?" _

"The rock we're on is crawling with Con's. How soon can you get here and even the odds?" Bulkhead asked.

_"Sometime tomorrow. Putting metal to the petal." _Wheeljack informed us.

"Another bot's coming here, how cool is that!" Miko said, Bulkhead nodding in agreement. There was suddenly metallic coughing through the com-link.

"_He's not the only one!" _Another voice said. He sounded slightly younger than Wheeljack. Ratchet groaned loudly.

"Not you again." He mumbled.

"Ratchet says he can't to see you again!" I shouted, smirking. Ratchet glared at me as the voice on the other end snickered.

"_I like you already." _There was then the sound of metal on metal and another voice popped up.

"_Sideswipe, move you're aft!"_

"_Make me, Sunstreaker!" _They both sounded similar, though the first one sounded more kind. 'Sideswipe's' was shortly followed by a lot of clashing.

"You have cool names!" I commented. The fighting abruptly stopped.

"_Okay, I now like her too." _ I giggled. Ratchet had a dark look on his face, probably because the two annoy him a lot.

"_I must say, im impressed. No ones ever shut the twins up that quick." _The new voice was deeper and more mature with a light English accent. If I had been looking behind me, I would have seen Optimus smile slightly.

"Let's just say I have skills. If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" I said. I only asked because his accent sends shivers up my spine.

"_My designation is Prowl." _ Luckily I wasn't afraid to speak my mind.

"So we have two awesome 'bots that enjoy torturing Ratchet, one who is another badass fighting 'bot, and one who sound important with a sexy accent coming to Earth?" I confirm. I felt Ratchets body vibrate slightly in a growl and the others, save Optimus, Jack and Prowl, started to laugh.

Optimus shook his head slightly and Jack covered his face in shame. Once the laughing quieted down, Wheeljack chuckled.

"_Yep, that's basically it." _Optimus then walked over to the computer.

"We will send landing co-ordinates, Wheeljack. Safe journey."

"See ya soon buddy! I'll make sure you get a proper welcome." Bulkhead shouted just before Ratchet closed the link.

Arcee walked up to Bulkhead and asked him a very important question. "Soo, who's the boyfriend?"

I snickered as Bulky' chuckled.

"Me and Jackie go way back. We were part of the same war unit, The Wreckers. Which means the Con's better wish he never found us." He explained.

I jumped when my phone started ringing. Sighing, I answered it.

"_Megan Darby where are you and your brother?" _ I winced at my mother's tone of voice.

"Out with friends, why?"

"_You should be coming home, now" _I rolled my eyes and mouthed to Jack 'I thought you said she wanted us back in an hour?' He just shrugged.

"Okay mom, were coming home now." I then ended the call and groaned.

"Jack, we gotta go." I called over. He nodded and walked over to Arcee, who was transforming. Ratchet lifted his hand up to me and I clambered on. He placed me onto the ground and transformed, opening the passenger door. I hopped in and the seatbelt, once again, snaked around my body.

Whilst my guardian drove me back home I began wondering what the new arrivals would look like, I already have a pretty good idea of what their personalities will be.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Ratchet turned onto my street. He came to a slow stop and re-opened the door, undoing my seatbelt in the process. I patted the dashboard.

"Thanks Ratchet." He remained silent as I jumped out and walked over to Jack, who was getting off of Arcee. I held out my hand to him.

"You ready?" I asked. He grinned and grasped my hand.

"Ready."

We were about to walk in when our neighbour, Mrs Urfelle, waved to us. She was 88 years old, had white hair and LOADS of wrinkles, and had a shit memory. She also needed to use a walking frame.

"Hello Megan! Is that you're boyfriend?" I blushed a deep shade of red and Jack scratched the back of his head nervously.

"No, this is my brother, Mrs Urfelle." I politely responded, swallowing what I really wanted to say. Her eyes widened as she looked between us.

"Oh my, im so sorry dear. Jackson Darby, you've grown so much since I last saw you!" She exclaimed.

"Which was a week ago." Jack whispered into my ear. I bit the insides of my cheeks and walked away. When I was far enough, I burst into a fit of giggles. A pair of headlights then flashed on me. I squinted my eyes and finally saw Ratchet still parked where he stopped a couple of minutes ago. I blushed when I realized that he must have heard Mrs Urfelle mistaking me and Jack for boyfriend and girlfriend.

"I don't think this day can get anymore embarrassing…."

_(The next day at Autobot base)_

Ever since the incident yesterday evening ive tried to avoid Ratchet, because he had seen it all. Miko, however, thought that it was for a polar opposite reason.

"You like Ratchet." She chanted into my ear. I growled and hit her upside the head.

"For the 50th time NO.."

While Miko was pissing me off, everyone else were watching the computer monitor, anxiously waiting for the 'bot filled starship to appear in the Earth's atmosphere. I really wanted one of the new arrivals to accidently 'step' on Miko so badly.

"The ship is approaching the landing zone." Arcee stated when the signal appeared. Miko finally left me alone as she ran over to the others. I stayed where I was, not wanting to accidently snap at anyone.

"You think they're here to visit?" I heard Raf ask.

"Maybe they'll stay!" Miko exclaimed. I then decided to walk over with them, humming.

"Hmmm...They'll have to find their own humans though."

Ratchet started to type the landing co-ordinates into the ground bridge and activated it.

"Ground bridge cycling up." He said to himself. It then started sparking and went dark. Ratchet hit it and closed it down. "Blasted scraplets! The equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation." He grumbled.

"So, they are going to land halfway around the world and then you'll bridge him here?" I asked. Optimus turned to me and nodded.

"We can't risk revealing the location of our base, just in case the Decepticon's are tracking the newcomers' ship."

Miko ran over to where the ground bridge was, watching Bulkhead pace.

"Dude, I've never seen you so stoked!" She commented.

"Oh! You're gonna love them all, especially Wheeljack. We were like brothers. And tonight, we are gonna party!" Bulkhead exclaimed, raising his fist into the air. Miko's face lit up.

"Sweet!"

The Decepticon alarm suddenly went off. I glanced over at the screen to see 5 Decepticon's following Wheeljack's ship.

"Bogies, and their closing fast on the ships position." Arcee stated again. She enjoys being the announcer, doesn't she?

"Con scum!" Bulkhead yelled, running over to the groundbridge. "Open the bridge Ratchet! We're missing all the action." Ratchet pulled the lever and the familiar portal appeared, without any additional sparks this time.

"I'll prepare sick-bay." Ratchet said, walking in that direction. Bulkhead snorted.

"Who for, the Con's? This is Wheeljack we're talking about." Bulkhead laughed and he and the others disappeared into the aqua and green light.

"No, for the twins." Ratchet grumbled. I giggled and shook my head.

"I just love how Bulkhead only mentions Wheeljack and never the others." I commented. Miko snickered and I groaned when she walked towards me on the platform.

"Sooo…what do you think the others are going to be like?" I was about to answer when Ratchet interrupted.

"If Wheeljack is anything like Bulkhead, I fear the worst. Prowl harbours no emotions what so ever and those pit-spawned twins are annoying little glitches who are a magnet to trouble." I laughed at how straightforward he was. When he turned to me I looked away, though once I did I wondered why.

I was brought back into reality when Miko snickered. I was about to attack her when the others walked back in through the groundbridge.

Ratchet closed the groundbridge behind them but it fizzled out again. He grumbled in frustration.

Bulkhead walked straight over to me and Miko with a white bot who had a couple of green and red streaks. He also had a couple of cracks underneath his mouth, they almost looked like scars. I had a feeling that it was Wheeljack.

"Jackie, come here. Meet my other best buddies, Miko and Megan." Bulkhead gestured to Miko then me "They can wreck with the best of us." Yep, I was right.

"Hiya." Miko waved. I gave him a thumbs up.

"'Sup." Wheeljack grinned and leaned down towards me. Cautiously, he poked me in my stomach and I giggled.

"You're the one we were talking to yesterday, weren't you?" I nodded and he chuckled, standing back up.

"You two keeping Bulkhead out of trouble?" Wheeljack asked. Miko and I shared a look and smirked.

"I try. But trouble finds us anyway." We said simultaneously.

"We're gonna get along just fine." He stated as he looked back up at Bulkhead. Something suddenly snatched me up and I yelped. When the movement stopped I looked up to see that I was in the hands of a red robot with a light grey face and black helm. He also had black hands and a rocket launcher on his right shoulder.

Next to him was a similar 'bot except he was yellow and on each side of his head had yellow square like things which curved up, and were rimmed with black.

"Hmmm, let me guess. Your Sideswipe" I gestured to the red mech, and he nodded "and your Sunstreaker." I pointed at the yellow one next to him.

"Yep, that's us alright" Sunstreaker exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you two." I chuckled, and they both smirked.

"Yeah, we know." They said simultaneously. I looked over to the right and saw the fourth arrival speaking with Optimus, Prowl. He was black and white with two rocket launchers, one on each shoulder, and doorwings which both had 'Police' written on them. Prowl glanced over to me and nodded before returning to the conversation with Prime.

"Huh, Ratchet was actually right about him…." I muttered. The twins must have heard because they snickered.

"You can call me Sides if you want." Sideswipe said.

"Okay, what about him?" I asked, jabbing my thumb to the yellow mech, who scowled. I started thinking for a nickname, and I brightened when I thought of one.

"He can be Sunny!" I exclaimed. Said mech gave me a dark look while Sides laughed his ass off. I smirked when he took a step towards me.

"Why you little-OW!" He was cut off by a wrench to his head. He touched his head where the dent was, and winced "My beautiful helm!" He whined. I rolled my eyes. Ratchet then walked over and held his hand out for me, which I jumped on, never making eye contact, since Sides looked ready to collapse from laughing. Which he did now I was gone.

I avoided looking at him and mumbled 'thanks' when he placed me back down, near Jack. We both shared a look and turned to where Bulkhead and Wheeljack were talking.

"Let's get this party started!" The green mech yelled and hit Wheeljack on the back causing him to stumble forward. Wheeljack turned back around and they bumped chests. Ratchet sighed.

"Oh, joy."

"Miko had better of brought her guitar. And music…" I mused. I was answered when the ear piercing sound of her plugging in a guitar ringed throughout the base. Everyone winced and covered their ears. When the screeching sound stopped I sighed in relief.

Me and Jack walked down the stairs and sat next to Arcee. Bulkhead and Wheeljack then started chucking a twisted ball of metal to each other and the twins looked like they were planning something….devious and cunning.

"Come on Jackie. Show me what you got!" Bulkhead said, a grin plastered onto his face. Wheeljack pulled his arm back and threw the 'ball' as hard as possible. Bulkhead caught it, but slid a good 5 feet backwards in the process. "Hahaha...Nice lob." Bulkhead commented as he threw the 'ball' back to Wheeljack. It continues like this.

"Soo... What's that about?" I asked, turning to Arcee. She kept her optics on the 'ball' as she responded.

"It's called Lobbing. It's a favourite pass-time on Cybertron."

"Oh, I so knew that." Arcee glanced at me, eyebrow raised. I laughed and continued to watch the game.

"Come on Raf! Show us some moves!" Miko suddenly shouted, strumming the guitar. Raf agreed, pushing his glasses back up his face. He walked over to the middle of the 'dance floor' and started doing the robot. I chuckled.

"Of course, the robot." Jack commented, sounding amused. I laughed at his words, but laughed even harder when Sides, Sunny (Yeah, I went there. Again), and 'Bee decided to join in, copying Raf. When I calmed down I ran over to Miko and whispered something in her ear. She grinned and changed the music she was currently playing on her guitar. I casually strode into the middle of the 'robot' dancing fest, and started pulling off my own moves. Everyone moved back to watch. Miko, wanting to join me, quickly disconnected her guitar and plugged in her phone.

'Till the world ends' by Britney Spears started to play, and we both cheered happily. We started dancing and soon the others either joined in or cheered us on. Prowl and Optimus were nowhere in sight and Ratchet was occasionally glancing over in interest. When the chorus started playing we decided to pull off some sly and agile moves, which was really fun.

_I can't take it, take it, take no more_

_Never felt like, felt like this before_

_Come on get me, get me on the floor_

_DJ what you, what you waiting for?_

Me and Miko started singing the _Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh _part because it was really catchy. We carried on dancing and I noticed Ratchet staring at us. Well, staring at me. Though I didn't show that I knew.

_You notice what I'm wearing,_

_I notice that you're staring_

After the last lyric he looked away, though he had already confused me into why he was looking at me like that.

I shrugged it off and continued dancing. I glanced at Ratchet and blushed when Miko caught me. What was with me today?

She came over, grabbed my arm and forcefully dragged me past Ratchet and around the corner. When she let go I took a step back and scowled at her.

"What do you want Miko?" I hissed. She grinned and lightly punched my shoulder.

"I know you like Ratchet." I was about to protest when she continued talking "And don't give me the 'no I don't, leave me alone' crap, because it won't work. Ive seen the way you look at him. The way you have been acting today also backs me up"

"Woah Woah Woah, slow it down there. The way _Ive been acting today? _Ive been avoiding him because he had seen the incident yesterday evening!" I exclaimed, flailing my arms in the air. She smirked at the memory, as I had told her earlier today. Miko then turned serious, which frightened me slightly.

"Then how comes you didn't mind Arcee seeing it and telling the others?" My eyes widened as I froze. After my shock I swallowed deeply.

"I don't know." Miko started cheering.

"HA, so you DO like him!" She said.

"I didn't say that." I shook my head. Miko sighed, her shoulders slumping. She had given up. For now.

"Come on; let's get back to the others!" With that, she spun around on her heel and strutted back to the others, me walking leisurely behind her. I stopped in front if where Ratchet was currently working, observing Bulkhead and Wheeljack while they continued to play 'lobbing'.

"Coming at ya." Bulkhead called, chucking the 'ball' back over. Wheeljack jumped to catch it, but it slipped from his hands and hit the wall, falling and smashing into the ground bridge lever, causing it to briefly spark. It then rolled off of the edge and started falling towards the ground.

Time seemed to slow when I realized that I was standing right where the 'ball' was about to impact. Before my body could react a hand scooped me up. I breathed a sigh of relief but blushed when I looked up to see Ratchet staring back down at me with, somewhat concerned, optics. When I smiled he turned to Bulkhead and glared.

"You know, I'm attempting to perform _sensitive_ calibrations here!" He shouted. He then pointed to me "And you nearly squashed Megan!" Bulky looked at me apologetically and I grinned in assurance. Wheeljack walked over, gently patted me on the head then picked up the twisted piece of metal.

"Sorry Doc, Megan. Guess we're a little charged up." He walked away and continued to play 'lobbing' with Bulkhead. Ratchet placed me down and started a defrag on the groundbridge. Just then Optimus and Prowl walked back into the room and over to where Ratchet was working.

"Prime just showed me around the base. Very impressive I must say." Prowl commented.

"I'm going on patrol. Prowl, Ratchet, keep everyone in check." He didn't even wait for an answer as he transformed and sped off. I was left momentarily confused until I heard Arcee say something about the fact that 'Primes don't party'.

Prowl was currently observing Ratchet work with curious optics.

"You built this bridge from scratch, huh?" Ratchet must have been completely oblivious because he jolted slightly, but then looked up towards Prowl.

"I did." Ratchet confirmed, sounding rather proud of himself.

"That's quite a piece of engineering." Prowl commented.

"Yes, it is." Ratchet replied, seeming slightly surprised. I suspected that not many 'bots really complimented his engineering skills.

"Something wrong with it?" Prowl then asked. I would have thought it was a rather innocent question, had I not seen the dark look on his face. It made me stomach churn with uneasiness.

"I didn't care for the way it sounded this last jump, so I put it in shut down." Ratchet explained. Prowl gave a curt nod, but didn't look finished with his questioning.

"What if you need to use it?" I now felt really anxious, similar to when Raf found that scraplet only yesterday.

"…..I can't disrupt the defrag process without causing irreparable damage."

"Soo, How long will the defrag take?" Prowl questioned taking a stiff step forward.

"A few hours, if we're lucky." Ratchet responded, and then turned to the 'bot "Maybe longer." He turned back to the console and continued working, completely oblivious to the dark looks sent his way. Maybe Prowl always acted like this?

Said robot then walked back over to the main area, where Bulkhead and Wheeljack were happily telling war stories to the others. By the looks of it, Wheeljack also knew that something was up. I shrugged to myself and wondered into the halls again. Well, I nearly made it when someone called my name. I stopped and slowly turned around, holding back a blush when I saw Ratchet standing in front of me, his expression confused.

"I thought you'd be with the others." It was more of a statement, and I rolled my eyes at it.

"I just wanted some alone time, is that illegal?" I snapped sharply, surprising myself. It must have shown on my face because Ratchet looked at me, almost like he was worried. Na, scrap that, he's my guardian, but he couldn't give a shit about what I did.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I looked up at him and mustered my best smile possible at the moment.

"Yeah, hormones are being a bitch." I chuckled. He still looked unsure, but nodded and walked over to the groundbridge lever, continuing to fix it.

Deciding I had nothing better to do, I walked back in to see Bulkhead rubbing his ass?

"Yeah... I'm still picking scrap metal out of my backside." He commented.

"I'm not surprised. Given the size of your backside." Arcee snarkily said. I snickered to myself and walked over to the others.

Prowl was staring blankly at a wall and Sideswipe nudged him, snapping him out of his trance.

"You alright, Prowler?" He asked.

"Yes, Sideswipe, im fine. Now if you'll excuse me, im going to train." Prowl replied, already halfway out the room. Sides stared after him weirdly. I walked over and tapped his foot, but he didn't move, I resorted to kicking it, causing him to snap his optics towards me.

"Finally. Sideswipe, is everything okay?" I asked, not liking the way he was just acting. He gave me a lopsided smile.

"Yeah, im fine, but" His smile faded "Im not sure about Prowl. He's been acting strange." The bad feeling I had intensified.

"I agree. This is not like him." Wheeljack decided to join in. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Im glad im not the only one who thinks something's terribly wrong." I then looked around. "Where's Sunny?" Sideswipe smirked.

"In three, two, one…." Sunny then came bolting past, an enraged femme following close behind. We all burst out laughing.

"What did he do?" I managed to say through fits of laugher. Sideswipe calmed down and snickered.

"Probably tried to hit on her. Again." That caused another round of laughter. When we all stopped I wiped a tear away from my eye.

"Okay, back to the situation at hand." I stated.

"What, how to keep my brother from being killed?" Sides asked cheekily. I snickered but shook my head.

"No, about Prowl." Wheeljack replied, though he too found it amusing.

"What about me?" The three of us gulped and turned to face the mech we were just discussing. Sideswipe put on his innocent face.

"Oh, nothing, Prowl." Wheeljack decided that he had had enough and got right into his face.

"We were just talking about the battle of Dark Mount Pass." Prowl nodded.

"That story is interesting."

"I know, tell it." Wheeljack demanded. The others were watching, but did nothing to stop the drama about to unfold.

"Fine! You want to live in the past Wheeljack." Prowl sneered. "The Wreckers and myself were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and a smelting pit. The Cons were vicious, baring down on us with everything they had. Me, you and Bulkhead engaged the enemy, and left them for scrap. Then you made us a way out, using their backsides as stepping stones to cross the molten metal. Isn't that how it happened?"

"Yea... That's exactly how it happened." Wheeljack replied, then scowled "Except for one little thing." Prowls optic widened in surprise at the mechs words. Bulkhead stood up and walked over, looking angry.

"I wasn't there." Bulkhead stated. Ratchet, along with everyone else, turned to stare at the exchange in shock. 'Prowl' glared at Bulkhead and Wheeljack. "I had already left the Wreckers to join up with Optimus. But you wouldn't know that if all you did was access Prowl's public service record."

"Bulkhead, what does that have to do with-" Miko was cut off when she was lifted off the ground. 'Prowl' then proceeded to grab me. He moved towards the groundbridge and knocked Ratchet out of the way.

"Stay back!" 'Prowl' demanded, holding Miko and myself in front of him. "Or I'll squeeze them into pulp." I squirmed in his grip, but it was hopeless. The others all stared at us in alarm.

"Prowl! What are you doing?" Miko asked, close to screeching her head off. I shook my head and scowled at the imposter.

"That's not Prowl." I sneered, but yelped when he tightened his grip on me, extremely close to cutting off my breathing.

"Decepticon coward!" Wheeljack said through gritted teeth "Let the girls go and face me!"

"Don't fret. Plenty of fighting to come." Prowl' smirked, using his real voice.

"You sick bastard, where is the real Prowl!" I shouted. He sneered and slowly crushed me. I swore I heard a few ribs crack as my vision started to slowly blur. I barely made out Ratchet being held back by the twins. He looked pissed. No, sod that, pissed was a major understatement.

"Oh... I expect Lord Starscream has been making sport of him..." He then turned to the groundbridge and huffed.

"About time!"

My vision came back when he loosened his grip on me and put Miko in the same hand. I was now not sure who looked angrier, Miko or Ratchet. 'Prowl' typed in the coordinates and pulled the lever, the green portal opening up. He walked over to it and had his back to it.

I suddenly felt the sensation of flying through the air. I closed my eyes shut, waiting of impact, but it never came. Instead I was encased by metal. I opened one eye and realized that I was on the palm of Ratchet's hand. I tried to sit up but felt a sharp pain go through my ribs and I groaned.

I could tilt my head back, though, and saw two Prowls fighting each other. Which one was the real one? I looked back up at Ratchet and noticed that his full attention was on me. Our eyes/optics met and the moment wouldn't seem to pass until a loud bang jolted us out of it. I saw that one of the Prowls was holding a gun to the other Prowls head, who looked close to unconsciousness. Judging by the looks on everyone's faces, the real Prowl had won.

Prowl turned to the twins, who grinned deviously, picked up the imposter, let Wheeljack stick a bomb on him, and chucked him through the groundbridge. Prowl walked over and shut the groundbridge down.

While the others greeted the real Prowl, Ratchet silently walked off, me in his hand, to the med bay.

Once there he gently set me down onto a berth and ran a couple of scans on me. When finished with the examination he turned to me.

"You're lucky you didn't break any ribs." I rolled my eyes and slowly sat up, wincing at the pain.

"Back to doctor mode, are we?" I asked sarcastically. He scoffed and turned away from me.

"You were very foolish to do what you did." He said. I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What, get grabbed by a 'con?" I retorted. He turned to me and scowled.

"No, say what you did. He wouldn't have hurt you as much if you had just shut your mouth!" Ratchet snapped. He was holding a strange object and I narrowed my eyes at his hand to see that it was trembling slightly. I was taken aback. He was really that mad?

"Im glad it was me and not Miko." I muttered. Ratchet was about to answer when he zoned out, holding the side of his head. When he came back he looked at me.

"Optimus has just informed me that Wheeljack is leaving and he wishes for you to recover quickly." Ratchet informed me. I felt slightly saddened by the fact that he was leaving so soon, but also felt glad that Prowl, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were staying with us.

Now I just had to wait and recover.

**GW1234: ****Sorry about the ending, it isn't one of my best.**

**Sunny: ****I think it's fine, for a fleshy.**

**GW1234: ****SUNNY! *glomps***

**Sunny: ****GET THIS FLESHY OFF OF ME. SHE WILL RUIN MY BEAUTIFUL PAINTJOB!**

**Sides: *****laughs***

**Prowl: *****o.O'* **

**Megan: *****looks at Prowl* She may be dumb, but she's not stupid.**

**Prowl: *****glitches***

**Ratchet: ****Ugggh, great job Megan.**

**Megan: ****Hehehe, please R&R!**

**A/N:** **Also, ive put up a poll on my profile, which is basically the stories people would like me to make my priorities. As in I will focus on them the most, and update them more frequently. Be sure to vote if you want this story to be one of them :D**


	9. Chapter 9:MECH

**Megan: ****Hiya guys, the author can't be here today, she's currently in the middle of a Breakdown**

**GW1234: ****GAAAHHHHH, STOP RUBBING IT IN!**

**Megan:****….What'd I do?**

**Miko: *****whispers into Megan's ear***

**Megan: ****oh, OH! Whoops…**

**Miko: ****Anyway, the Author does not own any character except from Megan.**

**GW1234: ***** :'( * Yeah but I wished that I did own-**

**Miko: ****Shut up, your readers might not have watched the episode yet!**

Chapter 9:M.E.C.H

It didn't take me too long to recover, which was good as I wanted to be with the others. The med bay isn't my favourite place at the moment.

Miko's words from earlier dwelled on me. Do I like Ratchet? Yes. Do I _like like_ him?

I groaned in frustration. Stupid hormones. Anyways, even if I did it's not like he'd like me back. Either way, with the 'bot in the med bay, it just complicated things even more.

I resorted to lightly banging my forehead against my knees.

When I heard the med bay doors open I literally felt like glomping who ever it was, 'bot or not.

Luckily it was Miko, so I didn't hesitate to tackle her down. She squealed and I giggled. When we were both lying on the floor I didn't even need to look over to know that Ratchet was frowning at our rough and tumble, especially with my sore ribs. Strangely enough, they didn't hurt that much anymore.

At first I thought that I was jinxing it, so I constantly repeated it on my head. After saying it 172 times it was safe to say that I was improving.

"What are you doing here Miko?" I asked. She turned her head to me and grinned.

"You know what." She slightly tilted her head towards Ratchet. I shot up and lightly kicked her.

"Oh no, not that conversation again, not now!" I exclaimed, frantically waving my arms. Ratchet was, unfortunately, looking on curiously.

"Yes, now. Why not?" She asked in a taunting manner. I growled and gritted my teeth together in frustration.

Ratchet, sensing my tenseness, ushered Miko out of the med bay, much to my relief and her annoyance. Once out he closed the doors and looked down at me.

"What was it she wanted to talk about that made you so uneasy?" He asked. I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"Oh, it's nothing important." I answered. There was no way in hell I was going to tell Ratchet that she wants to talk about me having a thing for him.

"You're not leaving the med bay until you tell me. Your stress levels had raised dramatically, Megan, so it must be eating at you." Ratchet said calmly. I inwardly groaned. Well, shit.

Wait, I don't have to lie, but just bend the truth a smidge. Looking up at him, I took a deep breath.

"Fine, you really want to know? Miko is trying to convince me that I have a crush on this guy at school."

Ratchet stiffened, an unknown emotion held within his optics, but I couldn't read what.

"Can I go to the others now?" I asked. He silently nodded and opened the door before walking away in the opposite direction.

I felt my heart beat faster and my cheeks redden. Why did I tell him? And why do I feel strange when around him?

I sighed in defeat.

"I think Miko's right…." I trailed off.

"Im right about what?"

I snapped my head up to see none other than Miko walk towards me, a smug look on her face. I rolled my eyes before turning serious.

"I think you're right about….me liking Ratchet." I confessed my voice barely above a whisper.

When she started to cheer loudly my eyes widened and I rushed over to cover her mouth.

"Shush!" I hissed "Please don't tell anyone, Miko, im serious." She removed my hand from her mouth.

"I promise." Just by looking at her face for half a second I knew she would take it to the grave, because it's exactly how she promised when I told her about my dark past.

My secret's safe with her.

_(The next morning at base…)_

"Megan…." Two metallic voices whined. I turned to them with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you two want?" I asked slight irritation embedded into my voice. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were still pouting from a couple of minutes ago when they called me pretty and I told them to shut it.

"Nothing, it's just fun annoying you." The red twin grinned. I scowled, but then smirked.

"Alright Sides…."I turned to the yellow twin "and Buttercup."

Said mech growled and dragged his twin away from me. I snickered, knowing full well that he would blank me for some time, then return to his normal self.

Jack, Miko and Raf were playing video games whilst Bumblebee and Bulkhead watched. Optimus and Prowl were deep in convocation, Arcee was nowhere to be seen and Ratchet was working on the main computer. Again.

When I finally realized that I was staring I quickly turned away, my cheeks going a light pink. From the corner of my eye I saw Ratchet glancing at me confusedly.

Shrugging it off I walked over to where my brother and friends were. Jack and Raf were now versing each other so I jumped onto my twins lap and locked my arms around his neck. When his car crashed I cheered in victory and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"I was winning!" He pouted grumpily.

"Is Jackie upset coz he lost a little game?" I cooed in a baby voice and pinched his cheeks, which only made his look darken.

I had a hunch I took it too far when he pushed me off of his lap and onto the floor with a loud 'thud'. I scowled and stood back up. I went to hit him but when he gave me the all-too-familiar look my eyes widened and I legged it.

We carried on like this for a good five minutes until a certain arseholes voice rang throughout the whole base.

_"Prime!...PRIME!"_

Said 'bot walked up to the computer and typed in a few things, only bringing up the persons face up on the monitor.

"Special Agent Fowler? To what do we owe-?"

_"What else, Con's. I chased them off with some slick moves, but not before they blew me out of the sky!" _Fowler explained angrily.

"Again?" Miko asked amusement clear in her voice as I snickered.

_"They tried to smash and grab for the D.I.N.G.U.S." _

"The Dingus?" I repeated before laughing.

"The, what's it...?" Arcee then followed in my footsteps, also confused. That's the second time she's come back into the main room without me noticing! Agent Fowler scoffed and rolled his eyes, pressing a button which brought up a picture of a large, silver, metal cube.

_"Dynamic Nuclear Generation System. Aka, D.I.N.G.U.S. It's a prototype energy source I'm transporting to the Coast for testing."_

It was now Ratchets turn to scoff.

"Pfft... that's absurd. Why would Starscream bother with such primitive technology?" He asked.

_"I'm guessing to make a big fat primitive weapon of mass destruction. If this baby was to melt down, it would irradiate this state and the 4 next door."_

"Uhhhh….did Agent Fowler say what state he's currently in?" Raf gulped nervously.

_"I'm a sitting duck here, Prime. I need you to spin up your bridge and send the D.I.N.G.U.S to its destination before the Con's come back for it." _He demanded. Optimus shook his head.

"I'm afraid that sending such a volatile device through a ground bridge is out of the question. If there were to be an accident during its transmission, the radiation of which you speak could propagate through the ground bridge vortex and harm all 50 states, and beyond."

"Ooooh shit." I mumbled, earning a couple of looks.

_"Ya got any better ideas?" _Optimus seemed to contemplate this for a moment.

"Send us your coordinates and we will be there shortly." Agent Fowler nods and closes the link.

After Ratchet types up the coordinates into the computer, Optimus turns to the 'bots.

"Prowl, Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, we are going to deliver the device in vehicular mode."

Everyone nods, except from Buttercup, who groaned.

"But then won't be able to show off my true beauty!" He exclaimed, pulling a macho pose. I raised an eyebrow.

"What beauty?"

That got a lot of laughs, some of smirks, two optics glittering in amusement, and one extremely pissed off Sunflower.

"How dare you insult me?" He growled. I chuckled and shook my head.

"You are so vain it's unreal."

Before he could do anything Sides had already pushed him through the groundbridge, which confused me since I thought they were going to remain in vehicle mode.

"SIDESWIPE! SUNSTREAKER!" A cop car then drove through the portal. Well, that answered my question. Once the rest of them had transformed and left the base Ratchet closed the bridge and monitored their signals.

I tilted my head to the side and froze when I saw Jack walking towards me, though all anger vanished.

"You really need to learn how to keep your mouth shut." He commented, smirking. I rolled my eyes and placed my hands onto my hips.

"Love you too, Jackie." I retorted.

"Well at least I don't go around speaking my mind." I playfully narrowed my eyes at him.

"Mom always told us to tell the truth."

Jack remained silent, but then sent me a creepy grin.

"Alright then, what do you think of Sideswipe?"

"Stupid, cool, and can be irritating at times." I smoothly answered.

"Prowl?

"Stuck up mech with a sexy accent and who is boring." I noticed that Ratchet was curious and listening in.

"Optimus?"

"Brave, awesome and likes to torture me." I glanced up at Ratchet, and then returned my gaze to my twin.

"Bumblebee?"

"Sweet, cute, adorable."

Jack raised an eyebrow, but continued on.

"Arcee?"

"Stubborn, but nice and can really kick ass."

"Bulkhead?"

"Funny, a softie and powerful."

"Wheeljack?"

"Badass, crazy and skilful."

"And lastly, Ratchet?" I tensed only slightly, before coming up with something unsuspicious.

"Good aim, can be grumpy but does care deeply for others." If I was looking behind me I would have seen Ratchet smile again.

"You have no idea…." He then muttered softly. I don't think any of us were meant to hear it, but I was curious.

"No idea about what, Ratchet?" I innocently asked. He jolted and for a brief moment looked like a deer caught in headlights before regaining himself.

"Oh, i-its n-nothing." Ratchet stuttered. Luckily for him Jack had already walked off to join the others but I was now suspicious instead of curious, but shrugged it off.

"Alright then." I was about to walk away when Agent Fowlers voice spoke up over the com-link.

_"That's the one! The 'Con who shot me down! Who is he? Wingnut? Dingbat? Skyguy?"_

"They are awesome transformers names!" I commented, laughing.

_"A whole team of Con's." _

We both look at the screen, and there are no 'con signals anywhere. Is Fowler insane?

Probably.

"What? I'm not picking up anything. They must be utilizing a cloaking technology." Ratchet comments in deep thought. The others then came walking over to see what was going on?

_"Well I'll be dipped."_

I started snickering loudly, only getting Ratchet to glare at me, which shut me up.

Optimus' voice then rang throughout the base. _"Our assailants are not Decepticon's, they are human."_

"Human?" Raf, Jack, Miko and Ratchet all say at the same time. I roll my eyes.

"No, guys, he's talking about hippos." I say sarcastically. When everyone on base scowled at me I grinned sheepishly.

"Oh please! Taking on our bot's, their road kill!" Miko exclaimed.

"_They claim that their name is M.E.C.H." _Optimus informed us. I started to think about it.

Why did that name seem so familiar?

Ratchet started typing in a couple of things and brought up the path the Bot's are going to follow.

"Optimus, prepare to enunciate phase 2. 5 miles ahead to the south you will reach the rendezvous point."

While the boys continue to listen in to the convocation at hand, me and Miko started playing rock, paper, scissors. We balled our left hand into fists and held them in the air close to each other.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" I shout, probably momentarily distracting everyone.

Miko had flattened out her hand whilst I kept mine balled up.

"I win!" She cheered. I was about to retort with some of my logic saying something along the lines of 'I'll throw a rock at your face and you hold up a piece of paper up to protect you and see what happens' when Ratchet shushed us.

"Optimus, you have company." I blinked and looked up to the screen. Sure enough, there were 6 blinking dots on the screen.

We hear all the autobots transform.

_"After a long road trip, feels good to get out of the car, stretch my legs, and kick some tailpipe!" _That was, obviously, Bulkhead, the reigning king of one-liners.

Me and Miko started laughing our arses off but stopped when we heard a loud bang sound over the com-link and Optimus remains unresponsive.

"Optimus is down!" Miko shouted, stating the obvious.

"M.E.C.H's going to grab the D.I.N.G.U.S! We need to think of something quick!" Jack said.

"You mean like a phase 3?" Raf asked, clearly confused.

"Okay... Come on... Think!" Jack mumbled to himself as he paced around the platform.

"Well…If M.E.C.H wants the D.I.N.G.U.S then they must get on the train first." I said. Miko's face lights up.

"What if we get on first...?" She exclaimed, hope evident in her voice. Ratchet turned to us, his face stern.

"Absolutely not!" He firmly stated.

"Why?" I ask, slightly annoyed. Jack's eyes widened at me.

"Megan that would be suicide!" I roll my eyes at his words.

"Hello! The United States of total meltdown! Lives are at stake!" I snapped sharply.

"Yes! Yours!" Ratchet shouted. I was happy that he cared about us, but why, out of any time, does he start to care now?

"You want me to not only bridge you into a confined space, but one traveling at 90 miles per hour? I can't even count the number of things that can go wrong—mass displacement trauma, twisted limbs, metal burn!..."I started to snicker. "Well, maybe not the last one."

"Regardless, it is nearly impossible to fix ground bridge coordinates on something moving at that speed!" He said.

"Would it help, if we had access to the trains coordinates?" Raf then asked. We all turned to him to see the boy typing away at his computer. After a moment the train's position showed up on the monitor.

"Well..." Ratchet trailed off, still uncertain about the whole thing.

"Ratchet," He looked down at me "…Please. If we don't many lives could be lost, including ours." He seemed to give in at the last bit.

He walked over to the ground bridge lever and activated it.

"Raf, you stay so you can monitor the trains' position." Jack said. Raf nodded and walked back over to his computer.

"I'll call when we arrive on the train, and I will keep the line open so that you guys will know what is happening." Ratchet nodded.

"Be careful." I knew he blatantly aimed that at me so I rolled my eyes, winked at him and jumped through the portal, shortly followed by Jack and Miko.

I snickered when I was able to keep my balance whilst Jack and Miko both fell over. When they stood up Jack held the mouth piece of his phone up.

"We're in." He stated.

There is suddenly a loud sound and Jack slides open the train door and peers out.

"What is it?" I asked. Jack ignored me and spoke into his pone again.

"Raf, M.E.C.H is landing on top of the train!" He nodded and turned to us.

"Hold on tight!"

I was about to question him when the train swerved to the right and I clutched on for dear life.

A thumping on the roof alerted us of M.E.C.H landing. They began to saw through the roof.

"So what did that buy us... ten seconds?" I ask.

"Raf is losing his touch." Miko commented. I frantically look around for a weapon and ended up grabbing the gun they lay behind the unconscious soldier.

Walking back over to Jack and Miko, the former is holding a fire extinguisher and the latter is swinging an axe. I was about to question her choice in weapon when part of the roof fell down right in front of us. Two masked men stare down at us and we glare back.

"You want a piece of this?" Miko swung the axe again "Well do ya!"

Jack paused, and then held up the extinguisher.

"What she said!" I rolled my eyes at the two.

My heart felt like stopping when they muttered my name before retreating. Quickly hiding my shock I looked over at the other two.

"….That went well." Miko snickered at my words.

Jack then leant out first while Miko hanged on by his arm.

"Woah... Were pretty fierce." Miko commented. I smirked and shook my head.

Suddenly, a loud bang erupted and jolted the train. My eyes widened.

"Um... Jack, Miko? What was that?" They didn't listen to me.

"Ratchet! M.E.C.H blew the train tracks. You need to bridge us out of here! The soldiers too."

I grabbed the phone and held it up against my ear.

"We've lost access to the train data. I can't bridge you back without your coordinates!" He sounded really panicky. I huffed in frustration.

"This is going to get interesting." I said into the mouth piece before cutting the connection. Jack pulled me into a tight hug and Miko latched onto his arm tightly. I glanced over to the open train door.

"Maybe we should jump...?" I suggested. Miko grinned and Jack looked at me like I was insane.

"At 90 miles per hour!" He yelled.

"It's the impact or the meltdown. Take your pick." I retort. Jack sighed.

"What were we thinking volunteering for this?" Jack rhetorically asked.

"You're the one that usually talks us out of these situations." Miko commented.

"Well, at least we're in this together." I state. The other two nodded.

When all hope seemed lost Optimus and Prowl sped by.

"Don't give up yet." Jack said a smile in his voice.

We watched in awe as Optimus and Prowl both transformed and grabbed either side of the front of the train, trying with all their might to stop it.

Slowly the train came to a halt, just inches away from the blast area. They both walk back over to us but we all looked up as we heard a helicopter sound above. I look up to find M.E.C.H hovering above us; they flew away after a few seconds, though.

As Optimus continued to watch them fly away, Prowl walked over and knelt down.

"Are you three alright?" He asked, emotionless as always. I nodded but facepalmed when I saw Jack and Miko fighting.

Prowl then transformed into his police car vehicle mode and honked his horn, causing Jack and Miko to both flinch and stop fighting.

He opened his car doors.

"Get in, Ratchet will groundbridge us back to base at the rendezvous as we've split up. We clambered in, me in the passenger seat and the other two in the back.

It was a reasonably comfortable silence as Prowl drove over to where us and Optimus were going to meet up with the rest of the team.

When we got there the first thing I noticed was the twins fighting and Bulkhead cheering them on. Arcee and Bumblebee were watching in amusement.

I chuckled at the sight but started laughing when Prowl honked his horn again, startling the twins into tripping over each other.

"Oh my god Prowl that was classic." I giggled, wiping a stray tear away from my eye. He didn't speak as he opened his doors for us to get out. He transformed and walked over to lecture the twins.

Just then the groundbridge opened, and, judging by everyone's looks, they want us three to go in first. I happily sprinted in, maybe a bit too fast because as soon as I was out of the portal I tumbled over and ended up lying in the middle of the room.

Ratchet walked over and raised an eyebrow but I could see the relief flooding his optics. I waved at him.

"Hiya. Miss us?" I asked, smiling. What shocked me was that he actually smiled in response and picked me up, placing me onto his shoulder.

By then everyone had entered the base so Ratchet pulled the groundbridge lever, closing the portal.

"Hey, where's Optimus?" Jack asked the million dollar question. I scanned the room and realized that Optimus wasn't here. I am so dense.

"He's taking the D.I.N.G.U.S to its destination but he will call in if he needs back up." Prowl explained. Jack nodded and walked over to where Raf and Miko were playing video games.

I sighed contently, knowing that all is well and that the USA didn't explode and wipe out every living thing living here.

I looked down and saw Miko smirking up at me. She quickly pointed to me, made a love heart using her fingers, then pointed to Ratchet.

She made sure no one had seen, but I still blushed furiously, vigorously shaking my head.

"Are you alright?"

I jolted at the sudden voice but relaxed when I turned around to see Ratchet looking at me with concerned optics.

"Yeah, yeah, im fine." I forced a smile as I swallowed down the embarrassment from Miko's actions. He didn't look, convinced, so I winked and nodded my head, smirking. Ratchet turned away from me and I felt his armour warm up slightly, before the sound of a faint cooling fan kicked in, though im not sure from where.

Another one of life's mysteries.

**Sides: ****Awww, Hatchet going all soft?**

**Sunny: ****Is Hatchet going to be nice now?**

**Ratchet: ****Grrrrrrr *grabs two wrenches and goes after the twins***

**Megan: *****X'D***

**Miko: ****Please R&R!**

**GW1234: DO IT IN MEMORY OF A FALLEN LEGEND, BREAKDOWN :'-(**

**A/N: (Oh well, you know now XD)**


	10. Chapter 10:Captured and Saved

**GW1234:**** Welcome back to another chapter of Transformers Prime:Jack's Twin! :D**

**Bulkhead:**** …..*to Miko* Why is she so happy?**

**Miko: *****whispers back* I don't know…..**

**GW1234: ****FREE ENERGON COOKIES FOR EVERYONE READING AND REVIEWING! ^.^**

**Bulkhead: *****O-e* Moving on…..**

**Miko: ****The Author only owns Megan, but no one else.**

**Ratchet: ****Thank Primus!**

Chapter 10:Captured and Saved

"Why isn't Ratchet picking you up?" Miko whispered. I leaned over the desk.

"Because I told him not to bother since I have detention now." I whispered back.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"Didn't finish my report on Greece, you?"

"For not finishing my history project." She held up a 'World History' book with Egyptian vases on the front cover.

I rolled my eyes.

"Of course."

We then heard a honking noise and looked out the window to see Bulkhead waiting in the car park.

Miko then grabbed my arm and rushed out of the detention room. Luckily there were no teachers in the room but a couple still caught us escaping and gave chase.

When we got closer to Bulkhead I jumped into the back whereas Miko leapt into the passenger seat. Bulkhead was playing loud heavy metal music.

"I love this song!" Miko exclaimed, singing along with the lyrics and pretending to sing into a microphone. I snickered at her.

"Miko, Megan, I thought you two had history reports to do, did detention end early?" Bulkhead asked, the Autobot symbol on the driving wheel glowing.

"It did for us." Miko replied, leaning back lazily. I nodded and put my seatbelt on. Looking out the window I saw a teacher searching for us.

"Uh oh, here comes teacher!" I exclaimed, causing both of us to duck "And she doesn't look happy!"

"Step on it Bulkhead!" Miko shouted as we both hid ourselves.

"Awww, Miko, Megan!" Bulkhead sighed, exasperated. He then sped off around the corner.

An awkward silence followed and dragged along for several minutes and it wasn't until we were nearly at base that Bulkhead spoke up.

"Miko, im supposed to be your guardian, not yours and Megan's getaway car! You can't just cut detention, what if your two parents found out?"

"They live in Tokyo, remember?" Miko swiftly replied whilst my eyes widened and I groaned.

"Oops, moms gonna kill me!" I mumbled.

"And don't even worry about my host parents, I think I scare them!" Miko continued. Bulkhead sighed again, now entering the base.

"Miko, Megan, listen. If you fail high school, you can't go to—uh...uni...kesa...colls...w-wait, what's that word again?"

"Uh, 'college'?" I replied, jumping out along with Miko, who rolled her eyes.

"You sound like my parents!" She exclaimed. Bulkhead transformed and looked down at her.

"Wha-aren't they Japanese?" He asked, confused.

"They may speak a different language, but you say the same things!" Miko stated, walking off. Bulkhead took a couple steps forward. I shrugged and walked up the stairs and stood next to my twin.

"Because we want the best for you, and that means making sure you go to school, not jail!" Bulkhead turned to me "And you, too Megan!"

Ratchet, who was typing into the computer close by turned towards me. Jack gave both me and Miko looks.

"Uh oh, what'd you both do?" He questioned loudly. I grinned sheepishly.

"We bunked detention." I replied. Bulkhead knelt down to lecture Miko and both Jack and Ratchet glared at me.

"Why did you do that?" Jack scolded sharply.

"Cause it was getting boring." I shrugged, rolling my eyes. Ratchet looked ready to say something when something popped up on the screen. Said 'bot typed a couple of things into the computer.

"Im detecting a fresh energon pulse from the nation called Greece. An Ancient city, quite historic I believe."

"Ancient Greece, huh? Oh, field trip!" Bulkhead exclaimed. I had a strange feeling that he'd want me to come and when he turned to me I only proved my suspicion.

"Eh, what's the worst that can happen?" I commented, walking back down the stairs and over to Miko. Ratchet typed in the coordinates and opened up the groundbridge portal and Bulkhead transformed.

"Come on, girls!"

Miko excitedly leapt into Bulkhead and I clambered in after her. He was about to leave then stopped.

"Hey, Jack, do you wanna come?" He called. My twin shook his head

"No thanks, Bulkhead, im sure Megan can tell me all about it when she gets back." He snickered. I growled and muttered curse words under my breath as Bulkhead revved up his engine and sped through the portal.

"Here we are!" He stated when he stopped in the middle of some sort of sandy site. Me and Miko jumped out, looking around in awe.

"Sweet!" Miko shouted happily, running forward. I followed and saw loads of ancient pillars around the whole area, which looked like it's been dug up.

"So, what are we doing in Grecgoville?" Miko asked, placing her hands onto her hips. Bulkhead pulled a phone shaped device out of seemingly nowhere and it started to bleep. The green 'bot glanced at it before looking at us.

"Im scouting energon, you're doing research for your history reports." Mine and Miko's jaws dropped.

"You punked us Bulk?" She yelled.

"Not cool!" I shouted after the chuckling mech. Bulkhead walked over to the ledge and we both followed him curiously. He was moving the device around and analysing the readings.

"Hmm, signals strong." It was then I noticed the machinery next to the mounds of dust, mud and rubble.

"An excavation site!" He said. Me and Miko shared a look and glanced up at Bulkhead, who shrugged.

"I know construction." He looked around "According to my scanner humans hit energon veins, and they don't even know it."

Bulkheads optics then widened slightly.

"Woah" looked over to see a wall with Ancient Greek enscriptions and carvings "That's cybertronian!"

I raised an eyebrow, but realized that it was the orb that one of the men was holding up.

Bulkhead picked us up and slid down the steps, which were extremely slanted, and walked closer towards the painting. He placed us back down and examined it.

"Why would Ancient Greeks paint an energon harvester?" Bulkhead questioned. I raised an eyebrow.

"You know what that round thing is?" I asked. Miko took out her phone and took a picture.

"Your smarter than you let on!"

"But even dumber than he looks." We all spun around to see who the voice belonged to.

Standing where we were not too long ago was a large, bulky, blue decepticon with golden eyes instead of red ones, thought his face was orangy-red.

"Breakdown." Bulkhead stated, almost unbelieving that the con was even there.

I can tell you he was fucking there alright. 'Breakdown' chuckled.

"Miss me?" He asked smirking.

"Like rust in my undercarrage." Bulkhead snarled.

"You know this lunkhead?" Miko asked as I snickered.

"We have a history." He remarked. Breakdown let another sinister chuckle escape his system.

"And you have a couple of pets. Do they play catch?" The con then easily snapped the stone pillar off of its stand like a twig and held it up, aiming for us.

"Catch!" He exclaimed as he lobbed it towards us. Me and Miko attempted to shield ourselves but Bulkhead intercepted, the pillar being crushed against his body, thus leaving a huge mass of dust.

"Miko, Megan stay down!" He ordered. We managed to hide ourselves behind a giant step just in time as Breakdown charged towards Bulkhead and sent the pair flying.

They crashed hundreds of metres away from us and Breakdown somehow managed to pick Bulkhead up and as they left the ground again he chucked him towards the fresco, effectively shattering it and creating more dust. Breakdown walked forward just and Bulkhead sat back up, dazed.

"Oops, hope the pretty picture wasn't too important!" Breakdown said sarcastically before transforming into a blue, monster armoured van and speeding off.

Me and Miko rushed forward and watched the con disappear into the distance, then turned to Bulkhead, who rubbed his head.

"Told you im good a breaking things." He sighed.

"I always have your back, Bulk! Got us a picture of the picture." Miko said, holding up her phone with the photo on.

"Nice one." I complimented, grinning. Miko just put her phone away and we hi-fived.

Bulkhead then called for pick up and we returned to base. The first thing I'd noticed was that Raf and Bumblebee were both now present, along with every other 'bot. I turned to Miko.

"I think that went pretty well." I stated.

"Uh huh! Did you learn anything?" She asked.

"Nope!" I replied cheerfully "Did you?"

"Yes, I did." Miko responded proudly. I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"And what's that?" I questioned, now well aware of half the 'bot looking at us curiously.

"That attempting to learn is highly dangerous! Thank god Breakdown showed up." She mumbled the last part but I caught it and started snickering. We looked up, only to meet the very confused faces of Prowl, Arcee, Bumblebee and the twins. We both waved them off and walked up to Raf and Jack.

Whilst Miko and Raf found out a way to project the image on her phone, leaving me with Jack and Ratchet, who were both sending me equally stern glares.

"What?" I asked.

"You know moms gonna kill you, right?" Jack sighed, disappointment clear on his face. I suddenly found the floor really interesting as I shuffled nervously.

"I'd rather be with Megatron than with mom when she's pissed off." I eventually replied. My twin chuckled then lifted my face up with his finger.

"Why do you do this? Seriously?" He looked concerned and so did Ratchet, to an extent.

"I can't think straight." I whispered, sending Ratchet a fearful glance. He seemed to catch on as his optics widened slightly, but he then growled and stormed off, catching everybody's attention.

"Whats up with him?" Miko inquired. I decided to go and see what was up. Correction; I knew why, but I didn't think he would react that badly.

I had a strange feeling I knew where he'd stomped off too, and because it was like a second home to me since I end up in there so often, it wasn't too hard to find.

Entering the med bay, I noticed that Ratchet was indeed in there, reading a datapad of some sort. As if sensing my approach, he placed the datapad onto his desk and turned to me. My guardian looked extremely tense, so I frowned in worry.

"Whats gotten you so worked up?" I asked. He sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"It's nothing, Megan." My eyes widened at the use of my name from my guardian. He'd never say it, like it was poison in his mouth, but hearing it from him sent shivers down my spine, which Ratchet easily spotted.

Before I could say anything, Ratchet turned his back on me and started examining his tools. It made my insides twist with sadness, though I wasn't quite sure why. I winced at the physical pain it caused. I was about to leave when Prowl casually strolled in.

I whistled to catch his attention and waved.

"Hey Prowl."

"Good afternoon, Megan." He greeted, his voice void of any emotion as usual.

"I have just come to inform you that the sphere Miko took a picture of was indeed the harvester and it currently resides in a museum." Prowl stated. Ratchet turned back around just as the police 'bot rested his optics on me.

"You and the other three shall be retrieving the harvester from the museum."

"Are we going to get it without using the entrance?" I asked hopefully, my eyes sparkling. When he nodded I smirked and punched a fist into the air.

"This shall be fun." I mused evilly "When are we going?"

"As soon as night falls, which should be in approximately 11 minutes and 24 seconds." Prowl answered. He then knelt down and held out his hand palm side up, which I gratefully climbed onto. Once he was standing at full height he turned to Ratchet.

"Optimus has also requested your presence."

Ratchet nodded and we headed towards the main room. I was now feeling extremely excited about this mission.

When we got into the main room Prime was recapping the plan to everyone else.

"Megan," I twisted so that I was facing Prowl "Do you want a brief of what you shall be doing?" I shook my head.

"Nope, I sussed it out," I counted on my fingers "One, you bridge us in there so that the guards don't know we're in there. Two, we get a golden ball which is bigger than us and run like hell. Three, knock out any prissy guards that get in our way. Finally, walk away casually and watch the 'bots kick the shit out of any cons trying to get the device, thingy. Simple."

Any 'bots that heard my explanation chuckled, but I was struck utterly dumbfounded when Prowls lips twitched into a small smile. I slowly turned to the twins, who looked as shocked as me, and pointed at the police 'bot.

"It's another pretender con, I swear." I stated. We were silent for a moment before we started laughing our arses off.

Once we had that out of our systems, Prowl placed me next to Miko and readied himself for the mission at hand. I scanned the room for my brother but eventually had to look up when I saw him standing on a massive metal, yellow lift that I guessed we would use to transport the golden orb. I clambered on and stood next to him.

When Optimus walked in front of the groundbridge Ratchet opened the portal.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" He ordered, transforming himself. Every other 'bot transformed into their alt modes, save Prowl. I gaped at the twins models, which was a red and yellow Lamborghini's respectively. I heard the two snicker at me so I flipped them the bird as they drove through the portal along with the others.

I turned to my friends and brother.

"So, you guys ready to thieve from a famous museum?" I asked, grinning. Jack scowled and Raf looked nervous. Miko, however, walked up to me and we hi-fived again. I then turned to Ratchet.

"What is the energon harvester, exactly?"

"The energon harvester is a powerful tool created by the Ancients, designed to remove raw energon from any source." Ratchet explained.

"That can't be good, can it?" I said. When Ratchet shook his head I felt a little nervous about it all.

_"Megan, Jack, Miko, Rafael. I will have a clear view of you. Once you secure the harvester, I will contact Ratchet and he will bridge you back to base." _Optimus stated over the com link. Ratchet activated the groundbridge and turned to us.

"Now, since you'll bypass all normal points of entry, you won't have to worry about setting off the alarm. But take care to avoid any security guards." He warned. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry, careful is my middle name." I stated sarcastically. Jack then drove the lift through the portal and I stuck my tongue out at my guardian just before he disappeared from view.

I looked around and thought it was big enough to have Arcee walk in without hitting her head. I then spotted the security camera and poked Jack. He gave me a puzzled look and I just pointed upwards. He nodded his head. We looked to the right and our eyes landed on the statue.

"Opa!" Miko whispered excitedly. I raised an eyebrow at her choice of words. I shifted my eyes so that they were gazing outside and I saw Optimus in his badass truck mode. He flashed his headlights at us three times before falling into the darkness again. Apparently that as the signal for us to start because Jack made the lift rise up towards the camera.

Miko took her phone out and lined it up with the sight of the camera before turning her phone upside down and taking a picture. She gently placed it over the security camera so it looked like nothing was changed and gave us a thumbs up and we slowly started to remove the harvester. It was easier said than done, it weighs a ton!

I looked over at Optimus just in time to see him transform and catch a missile that is heading towards us. The missile started pushing him back and cracked a big deal of the glass when it touched it.

"Oops." I said, getting the others attention.

Optimus turned to see if we were alright but then the red car that was next to him transformed and stabbed Optimus with an electric pole thingy, knocking Optimus out. After he fell down the con jumped onto his back and jabbed him again.

"Cons!" Miko gasped.

"Crap!" I exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Raf gulped.

"They got Optimus!" Jack stated worriedly.

We then noticed another 'con driving towards us, which I quickly recognized as Breakdown. Arcee and Bumblebee then came into view as they sped towards Breakdown, but the con shot missiles at them, causing them both to swerve and 'Bee to transform as the two 'bots collided into each other.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe then transformed and charged towards Breakdown whilst Prowl went for the con near Optimus. Breakdown easily took out the twins and they were thrown in the opposite direction and out of sight.

I then heard pounding on the roof and saw Bulkhead jump down in front of the Car Con and Prowl and started running towards Breakdown, who transformed and punched him. Bulkhead was sent flying back and collided with the other con and Prowl, knocking the three through one of the museum walls, effectively triggering the alarm. Luckily the jolt helped us to finally get the harvester onto the lift and book it outta there.

Me and Miko jumped out of the lift as Jack started driving it out of the museum and towards the meeting place. We ran through the hallways, desperately searching for a way out. I rounded a corner and spotted a shipping entry. I pointed it out to Miko and before I could even move she nodded and ran towards it. I decided to stay back and let her handle it. She slammed her fist onto the open button and ran under it as the door rose up. We had to hide behind the wall nearby when we spotted a security guard standing in front of Miko.

"Idiot." I mumbled. When we heard a door slam shut we came out of our hiding place.

"Not good!" Jack exclaimed. I shrugged and we proceeded forward. There was another metal door but it was already half open and we could make out a pair of cybertronian legs. Jack ran towards them.

"Arcee!" He whispered loudly. The bot knelt down and revealed a con instead. Jack took a step back and gulped.

"It's Soundwave." Raf squeaked. As he reached forward to grab the harvester I growled and shoved his surprisingly skinny arm. His screen face turned to me as he snatched me up along with the harvester. Jack and Raf's eyes widened and I smiled.

"Have fun explaining this to Ratchet!" I hollered. Soundwave then transformed and I was now sitting in the cockpit of his alt mode, the seatbelt snaking around me tightly.

Captured by the enemy. This shall be interesting.

_(Jack's POV)_

After Soundwave escaped with Megan and the harvester, me and Raf ran out to the others. I noticed that the other two cons had left aswell and all attention was on us.

"The cons have the harvester!" I yelled.

"Security has Miko!" Raf shouted.

"And Soundwave took Megan too!" I exclaimed, semi frightened for my twin because she has a strong personality and can take care of herself, but that's what will irk the cons, making them want to shoot her.

Most of the 'bots gasped, but all of their optics widened, including Prime and Prowl. The latter touched the side of his head.

"Ratchet, send an immediate groundbridge!" He ordered sternly. Megan's words then rushed through my heads and I feared for our lives once we tell Ratchet. I think im the only one that's noticed that Ratchet does care deeply for Megan, maybe even more than the rest of the 'bots and their charges, though he tries his best to hide it.

Once we walked through the groundbridge portal, Ratchet looked through the crowd.

"Where's Megan?" He asked, turned towards Prime. He didn't even bother asking about Miko. I sometimes think that he wants to 'accidently' squash her under his foot.

Everyone in the room visibly stiffened, and that got Ratchet suspicious. After a tense moment Prowl stepped up.

"Im afraid Megan's been captured by the decepticons along with the harvester.

Ratchet fell silent, which scared the living daylights out of everyone present. Even Optimus looked ready to bolt.

Speaking of that, most of the autobots have disappeared, leaving only Prime, Prowl, Ratchet and myself. Ratchet then turned to me and I decided that I wanted to live another day and fled.

_(Megan's POV)_

It took around half an hour to get to the decepticon ship and I rambled on the whole trip.

It's like talking to a brick wall.

I was convinced that Soundwave was considering just throwing me out but didn't as he landed on the ship and took me straight to their 'brig' which was basically hanging me up in a large room by my arms in chains.

"I must say its exquisite service, Soundwave." I commented. I was pretty sure that the screen covering his face twitched as he left me alone.

Whilst I was alone I started humming random songs and eventually started swinging because it looked fun.

I abruptly stopped when the door slid open to reveal two mechs.

"Hey, it's Breakdown and that other guy!" I exclaimed cheerfully. Breakdown gave me a wierded-out look and the other con, who was red, smirked.

"My designation is Knockout, and you would do well to remember that, fleshy," He said. I smirked.

"Remember what?" I innocently asked. Knockout growled and Breakdown snickered.

"Anyway, fleshy, Commander Starscream has sent us here to retrieve the destination of the Autobot base." He took a sinister step forward "Where is it?" I shrugged.

"In case you didn't get the memo, im dumb as fuck, I don't even know where I live, let alone where the base is." I answered honestly. Knockout stared into my eyes, trying to see if I was lying. After a while he sighed in defeat.

"Looks as if we have no use for her anymore. Soundwave didn't really think clearly when kidnapping one of the Autobots ally's, did he?" He stated. Knockout then put a couple fingers to the side of his head, obviously receiving a message.

He removed his claws from his head as his optics widened.

"Starscream wants me in the med bay. Apparently Soundwaves glitched." Knockout said. I started snickering and he and Breakdown glared at me.

"That was my fault. I talked the whole time he brought me here." I laughed. The two cons shared a look before taking a huge step backwards. When I started laughing even harder they backed themselves into the wall nearby.

"So, yeah, im going to check up on Soundwave…" Knockout trailed off, rushing out of the room. Breakdown gave me a final look before bolting himself.

"Wait for me!" I heard him yell. I laughed so hard tears rolled down my cheeks. _They were wusses. _Once I had calmed down, I realized that I was tired and drifted off.

_(However long later….)_

I was woken up by loud noises nearby. It sounded like there was a fight. My dreary eyes brightened. _Autobots?_

Either way, my arms were sore from dangling 20 feet of the floor for so long and I felt semi tired, so I decided to shout.

"WILL YOU LOT TUNE THE FIGHTING THE FUCK DOWN?"

When it immediately fell silent, I squirmed in uneasiness and nearly screamed like hell itself had risen when someone literally knocked down the massive door to where I was.

I actually thought it was one of the decepticons ways of saying 'you shut the fuck up!' But I was extremely happy when I caught the glimpse of the familiar red and white armour.

Ratchet cautiously walked in, blades out, but his optics widened when they landed on me.

"Sup." I said tiredly.

"Are you alright?" He softly asked, optics glowing in concern and….regret? I raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do?" I questioned, not liking how guilty he looked. Ratchet gently removed the chains off of my arms and sat me on his palm.

"I should have been there to stop Soundwave from taking you." He responded, sadness seeping into his voice. I smiled at him.

"You can't always protect me. I can take care of myself" I stated. He gave me the 'I-don't-believe-a-word-you're-saying' look.

"What? I can! I made Soundwave glitch!" I exclaimed proudly.

"How in the name of Primus did you do that?" Ratchet asked. It kinda confused me how he didn't believe me when I said I could take care of myself, yet believes me when I say I made a con pass out. Strange.

I smirked and tapped the side of my nose.

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out."

When I saw a flash of black and white walking straight past, I grinned.

"Over here, Prowl!" I hollered. He stiffened and slowly turned around, relaxing when he saw me. It was when he got closer I noticed that he had a small relieved smile on his face, which, once again, left me startled.

"Okay now I have a right to be suspicious, we are in the con warship after all." I deadpanned. When I heard some chuckles I gave Ratchet a questioning look.

"Who else did you bring along on this rescue mission?"

"He didn't bring any of us; we came by our own will. Stubborn aft mech wanted to storm the ship on his own." A familiar mech scoffed. Ratchet growled darkly and I turned towards Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

"I have some advice to pass on later." I commented, giving the pair a look saying 'you-ain't-getting-anything-else-outta-me-now'.

To be perfectly honest I think I was more scared now than I was with the cons around.

That reason is that all of my rescuers, save Sides, were the most stern and stuck-up ones and they just don't seem that willing to rescue a human who they haven't even known for that long.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw all four mechs were giving me concerned looks, scaring me even more. This had me convinced that they were all con spies.

Speaking of which, none other than Soundwave rounded the nearest corner. Knockout must have fixed him. The con got into battle position, as did the 'bots, Ratchet bringing me closer to his chest. I smirked, an idea forming.

"Hey Soundwave!" I yelled, catching every cybertronians attention, "Wanna have another one sided chat?"

Soundwave just stood there, but eventually fell back, impacting on the floor and amplifying a loud sound of metal crashing against metal. I looked at the others with a smug grin on my face.

"I have skills." I stated simply. The twins started laughing and complimenting me, but Prowl eventually got fed up and whacked the two over the head. When they fell silent, Prowl called for a groundbridge and we went back to base.

Only Optimus was there, since the others would be at their respective places, but I gotta admit it's weird seeing Prime at base and controlling the groundbridge. He closed the portal once we were all through and turned to me.

"Did they harm you?" He asked. I shook my head and the twins chuckled. I made a mental note to myself to ask what happened with the harvester before I yawned.

"Ratchet, take Megan home, its well past her curfew and her mother will be worried." Prime ordered. Ratchet set me on the ground. I slowly got in and he fastened the seatbelt around my waist. I half-heartedly smiled.

"Ratchet?"

"Hmmmmmm?"

"I just wanted to thank you for coming to rescue me, I really appreciate it." I said, grazing me hand over the dash board, the vehicle shivering slightly under my touch.

"Y-you're welcome." Ratchet replied. He then turned the car heaters on. It was a familiar sound that I heard not too long ago….

Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Ratchet was _embarrassed? _Thinking about it made my own cheeks turn a light rose colour. We were nowhere near my house when the seatbelt tightened slightly in comfort.

"Sleep, Megan." Ratchet commanded softly. I decided not to fight is as I felt my eyelids close and I fell into a relaxing slumber.

_(Jack's POV)_

I was currently chatting with Arcee, too worried to go to bed. I had told mom that Megan was staying round a friend's house for the night, and she luckily brought it

"Calm down Jack, Ratchet will bring her back safely." Arcee assured me. She then fell strangely silent, then transformed and grinned down at me.

"What?" I asked. Arcee didn't answer as she pressed the garage door button and cautiously stepped out whilst in robot mode. She walked over to the familiar ambulance and I rushed over, in hope that he'd found my twin.

Arcee gazed into the window on the door. The fond smile on her face told me everything I needed to know.

I walked up and opened Ratchets door. I found myself smiling at the sight before me.

Megan was fast asleep, her fringe covering her face. Her breathing was slow and that was the only thing you could hear, she was silent. I clambered in to pick her up and Ratchet, almost like it was hesitantly, undid the seatbelt strapping her in and I picked her up, holding her bridal style.

I gently spun around and handed her to Arcee. I jumped out and closed Ratchets door. Arcee delicately passed Megan's still form back to me and I walked back inside, through the garage door so that I wouldn't wake mom. I managed to open the door and gave Arcee a happy look as I closed the door, knowing she'd close the garage door herself.

I walked into her bedroom and tucked my sister into her bed before gently kissing her forehead and leaving for my own room.

As I looked out of my window the only thing visible in the moonlight was an ambulance, colours glistening in the moonlight, with an insignia in the side.

The thing was, five minutes later, he was still there.

**GW1234: ****Alright, another chapter done! …Cause it's, like midnight, im just gonna say please R&R.**

**Oh yeah, before I forget, thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter, I bet Breakdown feels super loved by you :)**


	11. Chapter 11:Nobot's perfect

**GW1234: ****-,- so, who would be willing enough to blow up my school?**

***every 'bot, 'con and human raises their hands***

**Miko: ****Sure! *smirks* But, where is your school?**

**GW1234: ****Why, I thought you knew?**

**Miko: ****Oh, I just want to make sure im not mistaken…..**

**GW1234: ****Okay! My school is called- *mouth covered by Megan***

**Megan: ****And this is why you do not give out personal details, kids.**

**The author does not own any character except from me. What joy.**

**A/N: This is the first time ive ever used third person in any of my stories, so if it's a bit off…im not perfect.**

Chapter 11:Nobot's perfect

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. I went to roll over but only resulted in falling off of my bed and onto the floor. I laid there for a couple of minutes before I forcefully dragged myself up and to my wardrobe.

Grabbing my clothes for the day, which consisted of a black tank top, blue skinny jeans and underwear, I then tiredly stumbled to the bathroom.

After a shower, which woke me up fully, I sorted out my hair and got changed. When I checked my clock I was shocked to see that it was only 8:30 am. Remembering last night's events and how late I got back I half expected to be in bed until at least 12.

Without thinking I barged into my brother's room, which was next to mine. The room was empty so I guessed that he was in the kitchen.

As I turned to leave I spotted an extremely familiar looking vehicle sitting on the curb nearby. I smiled and walked up to Jacks bedroom window. My smile turned into a grin when the ambulance cautiously moved closer. Shaking my head I left to get some breakfast.

To say Jack was shocked when he saw me walking about was the understatement of the year.

He now owes mom a new china plate.

"But?-How? What? How are you awake?" He stuttered, his eyes wide. I simply smirked and tapped the side of my nose as I went to grab some breakfast.

Mom, I knew, was at work. What cover story Jack had used I don't really want to know.

I quickly finished my food and grabbed my school bag as I put on my shoes and casually headed out of the house.

I strolled over to my guardian and climbed in. He had opened his passenger door when I was a few feet away.

The moment I sat down Ratchet wrapped the seatbelt around my waist and clicked it securely in place. I was quiet for a moment until I decided to say aloud the first question on my mind.

"Were you there all night?" I was so simple and innocent, but by the way he'd reacted I was pretty sure he would have stopped dead if he was driving.

"I-um…" He composed himself "Yes, I did."

My cheeks turned a rosy pink as I smiled.

"That's sweet." I commented. My smile grew wider when his heaters turned on faintly. Though this time they let out a soft, cool breeze, though I couldn't complain. I was getting a bit hot anyway.

He then started up his engine and headed towards my school. I quickly got bored.

"Hey Ratch', can you turn on the music radio?" I kindly asked. As a reply, the radio came on softly. It was indeed a song. I whispered a thank you.

And the song was 'That's what you get' by Paramore.

_I can't decide_

_You have made it harder just to go on_

_And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong_

I started humming softly to the lyrics.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating._

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

After listening to the chorus I started silently pondering on my feelings for Ratchet, though I grew mildly depressed when I knew that he'd never like me back. I was still so overwhelmed and confused by it all.

I blame hormones.

_(Ratchet's POV)_

"Hey Ratch', can you turn on the music radio?" Megan asked. I did as asked and let a random human song play softly through my speakers.

_I can't decide_

_You have made it harder just to go on_

_And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating._

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

My cooling fans kicked in as I listened to the lyrics. It amazed me how such primitive music could really speak to me about my feelings towards my charge.

I was still uncertain about what it was. Either that or I just didn't want to accept it. I grew sad when I realized that she wouldn't feel the same towards me.

We're different species for Primus sake!

I pushed my thoughts aside as I neared Megan's school. I abruptly turned the music off, not wanting it to have a further effect on me.

"I'll see you after school." She smiled as I undid her seatbelt. She jumped out and headed towards her school.

When I was sure she was on safe premises I decided to go for a drive and clear my processor.

_(After school, Megan's POV)_

As I stepped out of the main school doors the wind calmly swept my hair back as I heaved a sigh of relief.

It's on days like these I pray to god that a con will blow up the school or something. Stupid homework assignments. Jack had told me that he wasn't going to the base today since he has tonnes of work to do. He's a 'do the tasks at the last minute' guy because he is so unorganized.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a certain redhead lightly jabbed my ribs. I glared at him as he stood inches away from me.

"What do you want _Vince_?" I hissed his name like it was poison in my mouth. He simply smirked.

"Is it against the law to catch up with a gorgeous girl like you now?"

My lips curled up in a snarl as I backed away from him.

"Why don't you go flirt with Sierra, since you also have the hots for her." I said icily.

"I don't even like her; you're the only one for me, my sweet. No, I just do it because I enjoy irritating your twin." He chuckled half-heartedly. My fist was shaking from the utter temptation to just sock him in the mouth. I actually considered it until I caught a glimpse of my guardian in vehicle mode not too far away. He was probably hearing all of this and I don't think he would be all too happy if I broke Vince's nose. Instead I rolled my eyes and barged past him.

"Sorry, im not going to listen to your crappy attempts at seducing me any longer." Once I could see Ratchet further back I turned my head towards the seething teen and smirked "I think my brother has a better chance at picking up a girl than you would ever have."

I heard most of the kids and teens laugh and snicker at my comment, most knowing how hopeless Jack was with girls. Vince gritted his teeth and looked ready to lunge so I legged it to the back of the car park and jumped into my guardian. He closed the passenger door behind me and put my seatbelt on me, like he usually does.

I would normally greet him cheerfully, but he is always in a foul mood whenever a boy, mostly Vince, attempts to make a move on me and I don't like it. It makes me suspicious, but Im not going to voice my concerns. They are probably nothing but just me being paranoid.

The ride to base was silent and I was beginning to grow tense and annoyed by it. I really wanted to start a conversation, but couldn't think of anything suitable to talk about. In all fairness, I personally don't think it would even be this awkward if riding in Prowl, and that's saying something.

When we finally got back to base I got out and noticed that Bulkhead was here, but without Miko. Before I could even voice my question Bulkhead opened his mouth.

"Detention."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I rolled my eyes and walked up to the platform where Raf was playing video games with Bumblebee. The lambo twins, as I call them, were also watching and shouting for them to 'speed up!' and to 'dodge, dodge, dodge!'. It was actually quite amusing.

Prowl and Optimus were discussing battle plans at the other side of the room and Arcee was having a friendly convocation with Bulkhead, seeing as both their charges are unable to come to base today. My guardian was glued to the main computer, again. He has no life.

I was drawn back to the game at hand when the twins and Bee started cheering whilst Raf chuckled wholeheartedly and shook his head.

"You always win."

**I know, im awesome. **That self-praise cracked me and Sides up.

"Your...spending….way too much…time with…Sunnyboy." Sides gasped between his continuous laughter, which abruptly stopped when he got whacked on the head by guess who.

"DON'T CALL ME SUNNYBOY!" He yelled, catching everyone's attention. As he was shouting at his twin Bumblebee and Raf were snickering and I was still laughing my ass off. I was pretty sure most of the attention was on be because the twins always bicker and tears were now streaming down my face.

Sometimes, I think I laugh way too much, but I can't help it. I can't think of anything funnier than 20ft tall alien robots messing up or being silly. I eventually calmed down and grinned sheepishly at the crowd of Autobots. Some were not amused, meanwhile others were snickering.

Suddenly I felt some sort of electric shock rush through my brain, a very _painful _shock. It was almost as if someone was controlling it. I cried out in pain and fell to my knees. I could hear a couple of them shout my name, but it was extremely muffled.

The pain eventually numbed down but the scarred man from my childhood appeared in my head, smirking cruelly. Did he do this?

I poorly tried to stand back up, but my legs gave way and I fell forward. Only I didn't fall. Cracking one eye open, I saw that Ratchet had one hand gently wrapped around my waist so I wouldn't tumble over and injure myself. His optics were soft and, for the first time (I think), he generally looked worried. I blushed slightly at his look of concern but gave a weak smile anyway. Unfortunately it quickly faltered.

Ratchet delicately picked me up and rushed to the med bay, more than likely sending the others a silent threat as they stayed put.

As soon as I set foot on the berth he began scanning me multiple times. Over and over again. I think my vision will be permanently rimmed with green from the light. The pain was now completely gone but I knew he wouldn't listen to me.

I breathed a sigh of relief when the tingly feeling of a scan stopped and I looked up to my guardian for a report.

"In all my years as a medic, ive never seen something like this before." He growled "It seems as if someone or something is attempting to tamper with your head."

I gulped. Bad idea. Ratchet narrowed his optics and knelt down beside me. His face was so close I could touch it if I did something as simple as extend my arm. I fought back a blush at our position.

"Did anything strange happen?" He asked softly, his optics searching my eyes for answers.

"Y-yes." I whimpered looking down. A single tear splashed silently onto the cold, metal berth below.

"What happened?" Ratchet then questioned soothingly, as if trying to comfort me into telling him.

"I-"I breathed in "I can't." I whispered. Just thinking about his sickly face made me want to scream and huddle in a corner.

It grew silent for a moment and I was praying that he was going to leave it there. The then used one of his giant fingers to gently lift my chin up so I was forced to make eye contact. My cheeks turned a deep shade of red and I wished that I would be swallowed up by the ground.

"You can trust me, I won't speak of it to anyone, I swear upon the allspark."

I had no idea what an 'allspark', but I could hear the sincerity in every word. I inwardly smirked when his optics widened a fraction. He was obviously just noticing how close our faces were, but he didn't move backwards. I chuckled weakly inside when I heard his cooling fans, I think they're called, kick in.

"I saw the face of the man who was leader of the group who did _things _to me." I said, my voice cracking. Another couple of tears streaked my face.

He seemed to understand exactly who I was talking about and sneered.

Ratchet then proceeded to rant. In cybertronian. I tried to get his attention, but nothing was working.

10 minutes later and he was now cussing the devils from my childhood in clear, understandable English. I mention, once again, that he has a much more colourful dictionary than me.

I think I shouted at him to snap out of it but that didn't work either.

As a last resort I, hesitantly, reached out and lightly touched the side of his face. He fell silent and refocused his optics back on me.

I started blushing again and Ratchet's cooling fans sounded a lot louder than before.

If I hadn't of known any better I would have thought that my hand was glued onto Ratchets face, but as soon as our eyes/optics connected I got lost in the sheer intensity of them. My heart started to beat in an irregular pattern as my legs turned to jelly. Okay, I don't have a clue what's wrong with me, but im sure it isn't _that _guy again. I know this because I am not in any pain, my body just feels numb by the way Ratchet is gazing into my eyes.

We both pulled back at the exact same time. Ratchet walked over to his desk clattered with tools, distracting himself, while I sat, dazed, trying to make sense of it. The arm I used to touch his face with hang limp against my side.

When nothing came to mind I quietly cleared my throat.

"Umm, Ratchet, when can I leave?" I asked. My guardian tensed, but replied without turning to face me.

"I want to monitor you here overnight, just in case you have a similar shock or pain."

My eyes glistened in excitement. Staying at the Autobot base for the night? This could get interesting.

Just then a red blur barged through the doors. Well, I say barged, he actually stumbled in, a yellow bot behind him.

The two looked around and their eyes eventually landed on me.

Ratchet sent them a warning glare, as well as waving his wrench above his head threateningly, but the pair ignored him. I grinned.

"Hey Sides" I looked to the yellow mech "Sunstreaker."

Sides used his winning smile whilst Sunstreaker actually let his lips twitch into a small smile.

"What brings you two here?" I asked, still smiling. Sideswipe rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"We just wanted to see if you were alright." He said in a rushed voice. I only just caught it but my smile widened, if possible. I stood up, walked over to the red mech and hugged his arm the best I could.

I saw Sunstreakers face flash with jealousy and I looked over to him.

"Awww, do you want a hug aswell?" I asked in a friendly mock tone. He narrowed his eyes at me and rapidly shook his head.

I raised an eyebrow and after a moment his shoulders slumped. Knowing I'd won; I strolled over and hugged his arm too.

When I let go he sent me a quick smile before turning all 'tough' again. Sides nudged his twin and winked, obviously seeing the warm gesture. Sunstreaker scowled and soon they were brawling. Right in the middle of the med bay.

I giggled at their actions. I was starting to see them as brothers. Yes, even Sunnyboy. He is a softie at heart, but he enjoys hiding it, showing his egotistic, cruel side instead.

Two silver flashes then flew past and hit the two precisely on their heads and they stopped fighting to groan and rub their heads.

"That's not fair, Hatchet!" Sides exclaimed. Sunstreaker was too busy whimpering about his 'beautiful helm' to notice the look Ratchet was giving him and his twin. Sides had to drag him out of the med bay by his arm, narrowly avoiding some more wrenches.

I sat there with my arms crossed, wallowing in self-pity, for around half an hour. I was tempted to ask Ratchet if I could leave the med bay and stay on base, but left it. I then got another visitor.

My eyes widened when Prowl walked in, holding a datapad.

I learned that he always carries those things around and that he's strict as hell. Pfft, tell me something I don't know.

"Good evening Megan. How are you feeling?" He spoke in his most professional voice but even I could hear a hint of relief.

"Im fine." I replied, smiling. He looked me over, noticing my bored posture, and then turned to Ratchet.

"Do you think it would be alright for Megan to leave the medical bay, but stay in the premises of the base?" He questioned. My eyes lit up.

_New information about Prowl: Someone was able to remove the pole from his aft._

Ratchet turned around from his concrete desk and sighed.

"Yes, as long as she is careful and doesn't do anything stupid or life threatening." He was looking at me with narrowed eyes as he said the last bit.

_New information about Ratchet: The bot who was able to remove the pole from Prowls aft shoved it up Ratchets._

I rolled my eyes at him and scoffed.

"Please, im not as dumb as Miko, so I'll be fine, I assure you." I retorted. The corners of Prowls lips twitched up into a barely noticeable smile as he placed his hand palm side up in front of me. I easily climbed on and he stood up straight again, heading towards the doors.

It seemed that Ratchet was also coming back into the main room. He probably didn't feel all too assured by what I had said.

All attention was on me the moment Prowl walked into the main room. Their facial expressions ranged from relief to concern. Except from one.

"Im fine guys." I announced. When Sunstreaker smirked I caught Arcee from the corner of my eye, looking ready to blow.

"Whats so funny, Sunstreaker?" Arcee hissed menacingly "Megan was in a critical condition and your _smirking? _You fragger, im gonna wipe that smug look right off your faceplate!"

When she took a step forward Sunnyboy's hands immediately flew up in defence and surrender.

"Woah, calm your circuits hot head. You have to admit though, it was hilarious." He replied, now snickering.

Tension hung thick in the air. Everyone's eyes/optics narrowed at the yellow egotistical mech.

My mind was blank. The only thought that lingered in it was 'Sunstreaker has a sick sense of humour'. Heck, even Sides wasn't that cruel.

The 'bots who could actually control their temper remained put, though didn't even attempt stop the hot-headed ones from hunting down Sunstreaker, who had transformed and sped off out of the base.

The calm ones were Prowl, Optimus and, surprisingly, Bulkhead. Though he looked as if he had only just been able to control himself.

Of course Raf couldn't go and beat the slag outta him, but he was seething even still. Optimus walked over to calm him.

I was still sitting in Prowls hand as I watched Bulkhead pace, trying to vent out his frustration.

I had to hand it to him. If any of the 'bots were going to be calm enough to not do anything to Sunstreaker, I never thought that it would be Bulkhead.

Either way, Optimus praised him for not going on a rampage like the others.

I think Sunstreakers got a multiple personality disorder, seeing as he was nice to me when he visited me in the med bay, but just now he was a right jackass.

I wonder what was happening now…..

_(Sunstreaker's POV)_

So, Im currently driving at top speed into an abandoned forest with… 2 cars, 1 ambulance and 1 motorcycle following close behind.

It's not my nature to admit it but I did feel a tiny bit guilty for what I had said.

But, I could use this to my advantage.

I inwardly smirked, remembering seeing just how close his and Megan's faces were to each other's…..

They would murder me if they ever found out.

I looked through my rear-view mirror and saw that they were still pursuing, but Ratchet was going a lot faster than the others.

I gulped. Did I say it out loud? Cause when he threatens you, he has every intention of carrying that threat out, no matter how cruel and agonizing.

Suddenly, I started spinning and crashed into an oak tree. I transformed and yelled.

"YOU SCRATCHED MY PAINTJOB!"

I decided to shut up once I realized that Ratchet had swerved into me to make me crash. He was currently in his robot mode and slowly making his way towards me, his hands were transformed into glowing swords.

_Scrap…._

_(Third Person)_

Arcee, Bumblebee and Sideswipe watched in amusement and slight horror, the latter occasionally wincing due to his twin bond, as Ratchet sliced through Sunstreakers paint job.

They were pretty sure that Ratchet wouldn't do anything _too _serious, but they would force themselves to stop him if he ever did.

Luckily for Sideswipe, if his twin was ever to go offline, he wouldn't fade away either, due to the bond only being faint.

Sunstreakers pained yells could be heard from miles around, scaring off all of the birds in the area, and, quite possibly, the whole state.

When they saw Ratchet throw the yellow mech into a tree they all winced. Arcee was grinning. That slagger deserved it. Bumblebee was silent throughout the whole ordeal, whilst Sideswipe recorded it all.

Eventually the cobalt femme sighed and touched the side of her helm.

"Arcee to base. Requesting groundbridge."

_(Megan's POV)_

It had been around half an hour and there was no sign of the others. Optimus had Bulkhead take Raf home, fearing that Sunstreaker would be more than a little damage.

"_Arcee to base. Requesting groundbridge." _Her voice came through.

Optimus silently tracked down her signal and opened up the portal.

I half expected Sunstreaker to limp in, whining and bitching about his ruined paintjob, so you can imagine my complete and utter shock when after Arcee, 'Bee and Sides walked in, Ratchet stepped through dragging along the unconscious 'bot.

He wasn't leaking any energon but his paintjob looked like he had been hit by a train….._twice_. There were dents all over his body, most minor, but a couple were really deep.

Ratchet dropped the limp body in front of Optimus, like a cat would do when they give their owners special 'presents', and walked off. I stared at his back, wide eyed, before turning to look at Arcee.

"What did you guys _do_?" I asked incredulously. Sides raised an eyebrow.

"_Us?_" He then chuckled. "Don't you mean, _he_?"

I gave him a confused look. Bumblebee had his arms folded and was now laughing.

"Can you please just tell me?" I asked. Sides nudged 'Bee and rolled his eyes.

**We didn't do anything. Ratchet was the one who beat Sunny to pulp. **Bumblebee explained.

I felt my jaw drop.

It took me a moment to find the right words to use.

"…..So Ratchet didn't let you guys have a turn? That's mean."

The three chuckled. I then turned around and saw that we were the only ones in the main room. Not even Sunny's unconscious body was there.

"Where did they go?" I questioned. Arcee answered.

"Optimus carried Prowl to the med bay and Prowl stalked off to do some paperwork. And I think Bulkheads training."

We then heard a deep laugh echo throughout the base.

"Correction, I think he just walked into the med bay." Sideswipe stated, a goofy grin plastered onto his face.

I was still trying to figure out how they were so silent.

Finding the information too hard to process I gave up and started talking to the others.

I wonder what was going through Ratchets mind when he finally caught Sunstreaker…

**GW1234: ****Somebot was gonna do it eventually…**

**Bumblebee: ****It should have been me!**

**Sideswipe: ****If anybot was allowed to beat Sunny up, it would be me. Im his twin, I get dibs. **

***They start arguing, Arcee joining***

**Prowl:****….I'll sort them out.**

**GW1234: ****Awww thanks :)**

**Did you see a reference from the latest episode 'Tunnel Vision'?**

**Haha Knockout, you are my fave con but it was just hilarious XD**

**Knockout: ****Im not sure how to respond to that…..**

**GW1234: *****O.O* how did you get here? *fangirl mode, starts chasing him around squealing* *eventually gives up***

**Okay, back to the IMPORTANT THINGS. First off, when should I have Megan become a transformer? I already know how it's going to be done, but im not sure when, though im considering either in season 2 or in the latter half of season 1, what do you think?**

**Also, im skipping episodes 11 and 12 since that have NO Ratchet in whatsoever and I really want to write about season 2 :D**

**PLEASE R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12:The funeral, part 1

**GW1234: ****Hiya guys!**

**Sunny: ****….Wha? What did I miss?**

**GW1234: ****Don't worry, not much. Anyways thanks for all of the support, here's another chapter! :D**

**(Remember, I skipped eps 11 and 12 :)**

Oh yeah, if you see speech **"Like this" **it is basically 'Bee and another 'bot talking at the same time.

Chapter 12:The funeral, part 1

"He did _what_?"

"Yep, he walked into some power lines" Arcee chuckled "Who knew he could dance like that?"

I laughed along with Sideswipe, Bulkhead and Bumblebee. I turned towards the green lug.

"When did you do that?" I asked. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, a common human gesture.

"When we first arrived on Earth."

I shook my head in amusement. We had all been talking about random things, from frogs to Cybertron, for a couple of hours now.

Bulkhead joined us an hour ago and we still haven't seen the others since they disappeared. Could be dead for all we know.

Sideswipe nudged 'Bee and the duo started to play rock, paper, scissors. Of course, I had to explain the rules to them first.

"You ready?" Sides asked. When Bumblebee nodded they both got into a battle stance and balled their hands into fists

"Rock."

**Paper**

"**Scissors!"**

Sideswipes hand was still balled up and Bumblebee's was flat. He chirped in victory and Sides scowled.

"Rematch!" He demanded.

**Okay **'Bee rolled his optics. He balled his hand up into a fist again.

**Rock**

"Paper."

"**Scissors!"**

Bumblebee used two fingers to mimics the scissors and Sideswipe had his hand flat. He stomped his foot in frustration and I snickered.

"REMATCH!"

_(Half an hour later)_

It was now getting tiring to watch them.

The score was now 21-13 to Bumblebee.

Sideswipe is really competitive, even Bumblebee was bored playing the game, but whenever he tried to leave the red mech grabbed his wrist and demanded yet another rematch.

Sighing, I was about to speak when two 'bots walked in. Well, one ran, right behind his twin. I laughed at the sight of him cowering.

"Have fun in the medical bay, Sunny?" Sides chuckled. Sunstreaker scowled.

"Ratchet ruined my paintjob!" He yelled, seemingly ignoring his nickname for now "The slagger..." He muttered.

My guardian, who was at the computer, sent the yellow mech a warning glare. Slowly, Sunstreaker focused his optics on me.

"Megan….Im really sorry about what I said." He apologized, lowering his head in shame. I would have thought he didn't mean it if he hadn't of sounded so sincere.

"Eh, it's okay, im over it." I shrugged it off, sending Sunny a reassuring smile.

I knew he wouldn't return it, seeing as he wants to be the 'tough' one out of the lot.

Let's be honest, he's about as tough as a kitten.

I yawned, suddenly remembering how late it was. Without thinking I pulled out my phone and turned it on to check the time, even though I was standing next to several alien robots with digital clocks in their heads.

When my phone started to frantically vibrate I jumped about 10 feet in the air. It did eventually stop albeit leaving me with a numb hand.

I looked at my phone and saw that I had several missed calls and numerous texts from both my mother and brother.

"_Megan you have to come back from the 'bots base now, mums just about to call the police!" _The most recent text from Jack read. Gulping, I dialled his number and rung it.

At first I thought he wasn't going to pick up but he did at the last ring.

"_Megan! Come back now!"_ He all but screamed down the phone, causing me to wince.

"I can't, I'm being kept at the base overnight for observation."

It was silent for a moment.

"_What did you do this time?" _My twin sternly asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, just tell mum I'm staying round Miko's for the night or something." I replied, just before cutting the call.

"Thank god for that." I muttered, falling onto my arse.

I looked around, only then noticing that everybot was gone, except from one.

"Where did the others go? I wasn't on the phone that long." I called over.

Ratchet jolted at my voice, it probably surprised him. Must I say what he was doing?

"They've gone to get some recharge."

"I'm guessing that means sleep?"

He froze for a moment before nodding. Turning to me, he spoke again.

"Something you should be doing aswell." I was about to object when I saw the blanket on the sofa and yawned again.

"Alright doc." I replied, walking over to the sofa. From the corner of my eye I saw him scowl.

"Don't call me 'doc'" He glowered. I snickered.

Looking down at myself, I tugged slightly at my black tank top and realized that I had put another tank top, though it was shorter, underneath it.

I double checked, just to be sure. I can just picture Ratchets reaction if he saw me taking my top off before I fell asleep. It was extremely tempting, but I didn't really want to freak my guardian out. He'd probable question my insanity.

"_Do you usually strip in the middle of an Autobot base?"_

I can imagine him saying that now.

Once I was sure I had another top beneath my one on top, I pulled it off over my head, tossing it onto the arm of the sofa. I looked back down and saw that I was now wearing a white tank top which ended just above my belly button.

"Night Ratchet." I said, leaping onto the sofa and covering myself with the blanket. It was actually quite comfortable.

It didn't take long for me to fall into a nightmare filled sleep.

_(Nightmare)_

_It was pitch black, I couldn't see anything. I began to nervously wonder around, freezing at the smallest sound._

"_So we meet again." A familiar voice chuckled. My eyes widened and I spun to face the direction it came from, but nothing was there._

"_W-who are you?" I stuttered, trying and failing to hide my fear._

"_I am Silas, but as a better consequence to you, we are MECH." He sneered._

_My mind was suddenly filled with the events of the D.I.N.G.U.S., the train and the group of humans that were trying to take it. I remembered one of them muttering my name._

_They were MECH? My torturers? My abusers?_

"_What have you done to me?" I asked through gritted teeth._

"_You shall find out in time." I slowly turned around; the voice was behind me. This time someone was standing there._

_He was extremely tall and his chest and arms were wide with muscles. He had grey hair and dark brown eyes. Lastly, he had three scars running down the left side of his face._

_I was paralyzed with fear, which somehow grew when I noticed the glint of a knife in his hand._

"_P-please, n-no." I pleaded, my voice just above a whisper. He smirked cruelly._

"_I'm afraid that im going to have to open you up. Don't worry; it will only hurt a lot." _

_And with that, he plummeted the knife into my chest._

_(Nightmare end)_

I screamed, sitting up. Sweat covered my forehead and my breathing was jagged. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Wow, that was rough." I muttered. As I said that, a pair of heavy footsteps rushed over.

"Megan, are you alright?" Ratchet frantically asked, his optics glowing with worry. I took in a shaky breath.

"It was nothing. Just a nightmare." I replied. I then looked up at him guiltily. "I didn't wake you, did I?" A hoarse chuckle escaped him.

"No, I was still working at the main computer when you screamed." He shuddered. "You sounded terrified. Are you sure it was nothing important?" He gazed down at me. I eventually nodded.

"I know who is doing this to me." I whispered, gently tapping the side of my head. Ratchet immediately caught on as his optics widened, but then they narrowed as he growled.

"Who?" He asked through gritted teeth. I hesitated for a moment.

"MECH."

Ratchet froze, and then his optics flashed a murderous shade of red. He closed them to calm himself.

"Then that means when you were on the train, and they landed on it….." He trailed off. I simply nodded.

"Their leader is Silas and he wants to slice me open, though im not sure why."

My guardian was silent for several moments until his optics softened and he refocused on me.

"It's late, you need to sleep." He gently stroked my back with one of his fingers "They won't be able to get you, I promise."

When I smiled he smiled and backed off slightly, though he still kept a close optic on me. I snuggled down, closing my eyes.

I wasn't able to sleep until a felt something metal delicately tuck my fringe behind my ear.

Falling into a deep sleep, I smiled and muttered "Thank you Ratchet."

_(Ratchet's POV)_

"Thank you Ratchet."

My spark unexpectedly jumped at the sound of her voice, and I couldn't help but smile down at my charge.

She looked so peaceful when asleep. I just prayed to Primus she didn't have another one of her nightmares again.

I just wish I could take them away, along with the pain it brings along with it….

_(Megan's POV, morning)_

I awoke to voices. Luckily my head was under the blanket, so they didn't know that I was awake.

"Ratchet, how is Megan fairing today?" I heard Optimus ask. By the sound of it, they were pretty close to me.

I tried not to shiver when I felt the tingly feeling of a scan run down my spine.

"She has improved immensely, I just hope she continues to progress." Ratchet sounded all professional, not a trace of worry in his gruff tone.

"Was that her who screamed last night?" Prowl queried. I bit my bottom lip trying not to laugh.

I was just so temped to shout _"Back off, we have a smartass over here!"_

"Yes, it was Megan." My guardian confirmed. I could bet all of my savings that he was also holding back major sarcasm, since Prowl was a commanding officer.

"What happened?" Prime questioned.

"She had a nightmare about the group who ha- I mean are causing her pain in her head." I silently sighed in relief as he quickly covered up what really happened.

"They are the same group of humans we encountered before, MECH." He continued. Everything was silent for a moment.

"I understand; we shall keep an extra optic on Megan for now on." Optimus stated. I heard one of them move closer.

"I know your awake, Megan."

I froze before groaning and throwing the blanket off of me. I pouted as I looked up at the black and white mech.

"No fair, you have sensor thingys." I mumbled.

"Come on, get up." Prowl commanded. Wait; was that a hint of amusement in his optics? I flipped him off and lied back down.

For one miraculous moment I thought that he was going to leave me be, but _no._

I felt myself be lifted up by my foot. It didn't hurt. Prowl brought me up so I was forced to look him in the optics.

I stuck my tongue out and I saw his lips twitch into a small smile as he placed me on the palm of his hand.

Optimus and Ratchet had seen the whole exchange. While the former was smiling in amusement, the latter had an unrecognizable emotion in his optics. It ranged from anger to….jealousy?

I lightly shook my head. I must be more tired than I thought.

"Sooooo…..what now?" I asked, clapping my hands together a couple of times.

"Arcee has gone to pick Jack up. He will bring you a clean set of clothes and something for you to eat." Ratchet replied.

Almost immediately Arcee sped in with my twin. I noticed he was holding onto a plastic bag. Prowl placed me on the floor as my brother got off of Arcee and said femme transformed. I grinned and practically skipped over, embracing my twin.

"Hiya." I chirped. I grew concerned when he slightly tightened his grip on me. Pulling back, I saw the sadness in his eyes.

"What is it?" I whispered. He gulped, hesitating slightly before replying.

"It's Dad's funeral later today."

I stiffened, an uneasy feeling twisting up my stomach. I remained silent before putting on a fake smile.

"So, which of my clothes did you bring?" I questioned. I felt relieved when he rolled his eyes, his depressed mood forgotten for now.

"You mean mom, right? You would have killed me if I'd chosen your clothes." I opened my mouth "And don't deny it!"

I giggled, grabbing the bag and gazing inside. My mom had packed underwear, black tights, a jean skirt and a long t-shirt which had a black and white zebra pattern on. There was just one problem. Where the hell was I supposed to get changed?

"Ummm, Jack?" I whispered, nudging him. When he looked at me I gave him a pointed look. He seemed to catch on quickly.

"Just go and find an empty room. It shouldn't be too hard, seeing as we are in a government base."

I nodded and ran off.

Quickly finding an empty room, I scrambled inside and changed my clothes, walking back to the main room once I was positive I didn't look like a tramp.

Jack stepped forward and held out a small bag. I skipped happily towards him and snatched the bag, plopping myself onto the floor, cross legged. My twin chuckled at my actions as I peered into the bag.

"You packed my tad bit of food." I automatically stated, looking at Jack with grateful eyes. He sent me a lopsided grin.

"Well, duh. I couldn't let mom poison you again." He teased, making me roll my eyes. I think my twin could practically picture the horrified look Ratchet was directing towards us, as he quickly added "NOT LITERALLY."

My guardian relaxed slightly and turned back towards the main console. Of course, he was he only one ready to have a fit. The others, excluding Prowl and Optimus, snickered.

"Yeah," I mumbled "Stupid fruit."

I shuddered at the memory before pulling out the first food item, which was a chocolate bar. I tore the wrapper off, stuffing it into the small bag, and snapped a block of the bar and handed it to my brother.

Miko, seeing the presence of the godly chocolate, skipped towards me, shortly followed by Raf. They both gave me pleading looks and I chuckled, breaking off two separate blocks and handing one to each. They muttered a 'thank you' with their mouth filled with chocolate and sat down near me.

Once Jack had finished his piece, he glanced at the empty wrapper in my hand, then back up to my face.

"You barely had any of that!" He exclaimed. Miko rolled her eyes and Raf gave me a guilty look. I just shrugged.

"Oh well, I'll live. Anyway, you brought me a bag of cheese puffs." I took them out and held them against my chest protectively "No one will get any of my cheese puffs."

They laughed at me and I smirked as I opened the packet and popped a few into my mouth.

Ratchet, who was currently watching us, closed his optics and shook his head.

"Why do I always get the weird ones?" He muttered. Swallowing the food in my mouth I narrowed my eyes ay my guardian.

"Why do I always get the cranky ones?" I retorted. He opened his optics and glared at me.

Ignoring him, I continued to eat my cheese puffs.

_(Ratchet's POV)_

Seeing my charge and her strange antics, I closed my optics and shook my head.

"Why do I always get the weird ones?" I murmured, mostly to myself.

'_Why did I fall in love with the weird one?' _a voice suddenly nipped in the back of my processor. Inwardly snarling, I quickly dismissed the, absurd accusation. Made by part of my very own conscious.

Primus, I need mental help.

"Why do I always get the cranky ones?" I then heard Megan retort. I opened my own optics and glared at her.

She was seemingly ignoring me as she continued to eat her 'nutritional' food item. I rolled my optics at this.

Nutritional my aft.

As I continued to argue with my inner self, I failed to notice my charge finishing her snack and walk over to the speakers.

Everything was silent for a moment or two until a sudden loud noise made me jolt slightly.

I turned around when a bunch of snickers erupted from humans and 'bots alike. I looked down at the person responsible and growled.

Megan was looking right back at me; a lopsided grin (which I knew she had got from the red demon) graced her facial features.

I grumbled and stomped away, muttering 'slaggin' femme'.

However, I came to an abrupt halt when her phone started to ring.

_(Megan's POV)_

It was my turn to jump 50 feet when my phone suddenly started to ring.

"Hello?" When I answered the room feel eerily silent.

"_Megan, are you with Jack?" _It was my mother. My eyes flickered to my brother before answering.

"No, not at the moment, he left a while ago with his mates. Why?" Everyone, including said person, was giving me confused looks.

"…_Good, I need to talk to you about the funeral." _

The sick feeling in my stomach rose as my face paled slightly.

"What about it?" I asked nervously.

"_Well, you know how we both feel about it, but we have to go. He will need the support and we can't make him anymore suspicious." _ My mom replied. It was at that exact moment I thanked god that I was the only one who could actually hear her words.

"Ummm, give me a sec." I replied, putting the call on hold as I walked out of the main room. The queasiness I was feeling about the subject of our convocation was having a bad effect on my body. I had stumbled a couple of times when leaving the room, and my face burned with embarrassment as I could feel several pairs of eyes and optics burn into my back.

Once sure I was far enough, I held my phone back up and continued the conversation.

"Hey, Im back. So, how are we going to do this?"

"_Are you alright, honey, you sound faint."_

"I feel faint." I grumbled, but not loud enough for her to hear and then proceeded to respond with a glum 'don't worry, im fine'.

I was extremely close to screaming when I felt the ground shake slightly with heavy metal footsteps.

"_There's not much too really do; just try not to talk about him, only to comfort Jack. You will have to be strong, you know one of the main reasons I haven't told Jack about you and your dad is because of your brother's close relationship with him. Love you sweetie, come back home within an hour so that you can get ready. Bye."_

Whilst my mom explained I moved my eyes up and realized that the footsteps belonged to the nonchalant Ratchet. I gave him the meanest glare I could muster, but unfortunately it didn't seem to faze him, though I am thankful that he remained almost silent.

"Bye." I said, but she had already cut the call. Taking a deep breath, I shoved my phone into my pocket and slumped onto the floor.

I stared blankly at the wall behind my guardian with one question constantly whispering on my mind;

How was I going to cope?

I was snapped out of my bleary state when Ratchet knelt down in front of me. Well, I say in front, but he still leers over me and would remain the tallest, even if I was to stand up.

Which is exactly what I did, just for the heck of it, though I trailed my eyes down to the ground.

"Are you alright?"

When I remained silent he placed a finger under my chin and forced me to make eye contact. I felt a strong sense of déjà vu from the memory of the other familiar situation, which only occurred yesterday.

Though, I was pretty sure our faces were even closer than last time, if possible.

Ratchet was strangely in another dimension. His optics looked a bit dim; similar to when I was staring blankly at the wall just a few seconds ago.

I waved my hand in front of his optics. Nothing.

Hundreds of emotions were flickering across his face at light speed, almost as if he was having an inner argument.

_(Ratchet's POV)_

I couldn't think straight. Being so close to her was almost criminal.

It was my fault though, if I hadn't of lifted her head so that I could talk to her face to face, I wouldn't be in the state I was now.

As her dazzling eyes gazed into my own, my spark stopped.

I had never bothered to take in how-how beautiful she truly was.

Her sapphire eyes resembled the bottom of an ocean; mysterious and captivating, and her dark mahogany hair caressed her shoulders freely, the cobalt streaks giving it a faint glow.

But it was impossible! I shouldn't have even been thinking about that, she's my charge for primus sake!

Becoming attached to an alien species was just wrong, especially in the middle of a devastating war such as our own.

Was it too late, though? Had I let it go on too far? Was the connection already made? Would I be able to deny my feelings for much longer?

I then gently shook my helm, forcing myself to come back to the present, and refocused my optics onto Megan.

"What's wrong?" I asked again, searching her face for any clues. She allowed a crooked grin to spread across her face.

"Nothing," Megan then frowned "it's just that I have to go to my father's funeral in an hour or so."

My fists unconsciously clenched and unclenched at my sides as I ground my denta together.

She glanced at my fists and rolled her eyes.

"Geez Ratch', calm down, for one it's not like you have to attend. Two, he's dead, he can't hurt me."

I looked into her eyes and saw that they had hardened. Although the monster was unable to do any physical damage, the mental damage it caused her was still raw with the memories. Something she would never be able to get over.

"Come on; let's go back into the main room." Megan piped up, gesturing in the other direction. I nodded and stood up to my full height, but not before scooping her up into my servos.

I heard her faintly giggle and felt my spark flutter.

Primus, I think this girl has a bigger effect on my than I could have ever imagined.

_(Megan's POV)_

I released a small giggle when I felt Ratchet swiftly lifted me up into his hands.

I forced back all of the depressing thoughts as I spoke up.

"Has there been any sign of the decepticreeps in the past couple of days?"

Ratchet stopped, glanced down at me curiously, and raised an optic ridge.

"What?" I asked innocently, lightly shrugging my shoulders. He rolled his optics at me and continued to walk.

"Well, if there was, you would know, you've haven't left the base since the last decepticon counter!" He replied. I pondered on that for a moment.

"Actually," A sly grin crept onto my lips "I went home after the last encounter and didn't come back until after school the next day."

I started laughing when Ratchet grumbled some colourful words, though most of his near-silent rant was along the lines of 'cocky femmes'.

When we finally reached the main room ,the first thing I noticed was that Prowl was the only one left, watching Jack and Raf play a racing game with curiosity in his optics.

I silently motioned for Ratchet to place me on the platform nearby, which he did without hesitation. Smirking, I started tip-toeing over, intent on scaring my twin.

That's when Prowl glanced over at me. My eyes widened slightly and I placed a finger over my lips and pointed towards the sofa with my other hand. When he gave a small nod I continued my small journey.

Once close enough, I fell to my hands and knees as slowly and quietly as possible. I had to supress a snicker when Prowl raised an optic ridge at my chosen tactic.

I couldn't blame him. He _was _the Military Strategist of the base, and I was doing poorly at the 'strategy' part.

Luckily that didn't seem to matter as Jack and Raf were completely oblivious to me. I was now right behind the sofa.

I waited for a moment, buying my time, before I leapt up and yelled 'ZOMBIE INVASION!'.

Raf's reaction was funny, but Jack's was priceless. The former had jolted, dropping the controller, and placed a hand over his heart. It was obvious that he wasn't one to scream.

Jack, however, was. He had jumped up and squealed like a little girl, whirling around to glare at me. The controller had gone soaring over the television. I was too busy laughing to notice the murderous glint in his eye.

Prowl did, though, and picked me up when Jack leapt over the sofa, his arms out wide to capture me with.

He blinked in surprise at my sudden disappearance, but then looked up and scowled.

Sometimes he could be as mean as Miko, when set on killing.

" . . . " My twin said through gritted teeth, punctuating each word with venom. I stuck my tongue out at him when Prowl responded with a blunt "no".

I started to laugh when the police 'bot scolded Jack for wanting to use violence.

Gee, he sounded just like a fa-

My throat closed up around the last word, tears threatening to fall.

No matter how much I wanted a _real _father, that dream was impossible when surrounded by giant robots.

Forcing my current thoughts aside, I glanced up at Prowl, who I had just realized was staring at me with an incomprehensible emotion in his optics.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I must have looked as depressed and longing as I truly was. Usually I could hide those emotions well, but it seemed that today hated me.

"Yeah, im fine." I replied. Of course, my voice just _had _to waver.

All traces of hostility melted away from Jack's face as he gave me a sympathetic. I may be dense, but even I could tell that Jack was trying in vain to hide his sadness. He was trying to be strong, for me.

Though, whilst he was feeling upset, devastated, and anguish for the loss, I was revelling over how glad I was that he's gone. I just want a proper father figure. I hope my biological 'father' burns in hell.

Seeing that Jack had calmed down, Prowl gently placed me next to him, and he was quick to embrace me tightly.

We stood like that for a while, encircled in each other's arms, and I didn't want to let go.

Over Jack's shoulder, I caught a glimpse of Ratchet at the computer. My face flushed when he turned around and caught my gaze.

Quickly averting my eyes towards the ground, I felt my face grow hotter when I could tell Ratchet was still looking at me.

Again, I would blame hormones, but this is different.

I admitted that I had a crush on him when talking to Miko, but crushes don't last long.

But this one is still lingering, and even I know that what I feel towards him is _more _than a crush. Even still, im not sure what the emotion is now; all I need to remember is that nothing could ever happen anyway.

Were completely different species!

It was only then I could feel Jack lightly shaking me by the shoulders.

Shaking my head, I looked at my brother with cloudy eyes. I was quite shocked when he grinned.

"Wow, my hugs are so amazing I can make my sister fall into a daze."

Despite myself, I grinned in return and nodded.

"Yeah yeah, keep thinking that tiger." I retorted light-heartedly. Jack rolled his eyes and glanced behind me. His eyes flickered back to me, a knowing look overwriting any other emotion that was in his eyes before. Shooting him a confused look, I turned around. I felt a light blush rise on my cheeks when I saw exactly who was staring back.

Ratchet had an eyebrow raised at me. Beside him Prowl was in a stoic position, his optics flickering between me and my twin.

I opened my mouth to speak but wrenched it shut, my lips a thin line, when I realized how long it had been since the phone call.

"We gotta go back now." I stated, pulling out my phone. My jaw dropped when I looked at the time. I turned to Jack, my eyes wide.

"We've gotta be back in five minutes!" I half screeched. Jack's expression soon matched mine and was close to panicking.

That was then Prowl stepped up.

"If you want, I can take you two back to your house in time. I can turn on my sirens to get you there faster." He said. I smiled gratefully.

He then transformed and me and Jack raced down the steps, jumping into his vehicle mode. He slammed the doors shut behind us and sped out of the base, his sirens already whirling.

Jack, who was in the back, looked over at the dashboard.

"Don't you need to know where we live?" He questioned. The answer was almost immediate.

"No, I downloaded the location from the main computer. We keep a profile on you all for safety purposes."

My mouth formed a small 'o' in understanding, and Jack nodded.

True to his word, 4 minutes later he was pulling up onto the pavement in front of our house. I patted the dashboard affectionally before I clambered out.

"Thank you Prowl." I said.

"No problem." He replied, just before I closed the door and rushed inside behind my brother.

_(Time skip)_

I had only just finished getting changed when I received a text.

Apparently, Ratchet had somehow got my number and decided that him and Arcee would keep a close eye on us at the funeral. I rolled my eyes at the 'don't do anything stupid' part of the text.

After applying my makeup and straightening my hair I walked over to my mirror and examined the reflection.

My strapless black dress fitted snugly around my curves and ended just above my knees. I was also wearing skin colour tights and black high-heels. My hair was up in a perfect bun on the back of my head. A couple of loose strands twirled around at the side of my face. I had my fringe tucked behind my ear, but knew that it would lose its grip sooner or later and block my left eye from view.

Stepping out of my room, the first person I saw was Jack. I wolf whistled at his black tuxedo, silver tie, white shirt underneath, and his hair, gelled back, giving him a posh look.

He gave me a once over and smiled.

"You look beautiful."

I blushed and hugged him. I grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled back.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I smirked. He lightly hit me on my right shoulder and then our mom came out of her room.

She was wearing a black dress, like me, but her's was loose and flowed down to her ankles. Her dress had short sleeves and she was wearing flat black shoes.

As soon as her eyes found us, they started to water.

"Oh my god, you two look so grown up!" She wept, rushing forward and pulling us both into a tight hug.

I resisted the urge to groan at our mothers actions. We were 16, and practically grown up anyways.

She pulled back and wiped her eyes, then remembering something.

"Oh! The limo will get here in a moment. We have to wait outside." She commented, already walking towards the door. My eyes popped out of my head.

"A limo?" Both me and Jack exclaimed at the same time. We glanced at each other before looking back up mom. She simply rolled her eyes at us.

"This _is _your gran were talking about here."

Oh yeah. She simply _adored_ our dad, treating him like some angel from heaven. Of course she was going to go all out at his funeral. I should have expected that.

"Jack, why is your bike parked on the side of the road, and not in the garage?" Mom questioned loudly. Jack choked on air and sprinted outside, me following slowly behind.

True to my mom's word, Arcee was parked on the side of the road. And, further back, Ratchet was parked, obviously keeping a safe distance.

I thought that they would check on us during the funeral, not stalk us there!

Whilst Jack spluttered excuses to mom I folded my arms and raised my eyebrow in the direction of my guardian.

Instead of flashing his lights like he usually did, my phone vibrated in my small bag, the strap crossing my chest, and I got it out and opened up the text.

**:I thought you were going to a funeral, not a party:~Ratchet**

I scoffed at the text, and started typing a reply

**:Well excuse me for dressing up all fancy. I wasn't trying to impress you:~Megan**

The reply came almost instantly.

**:I didn't mean it like that! Anyway, how are you even getting there without me or Arcee?:~Ratchet**

**:You'll see…:~Megan**

As soon as I hit the send button, mom walked over to me.

"Oh, stop texting your boyfriend! We're going in a minute!" She scolded. My cheeks started to burn, and I wished the ground would swallow me up. Jack must have known who I was texting since he was in fits of laughter. It hadn't yet occurred to him where we were heading just yet, but I wasn't going to be the one to burst his bubble.

"I don't have a boyfriend!" I responded in a rushed tone. My mother's facial expression turned to one of utter shock.

"Really? Your such a beautiful girl," She pinched my cheeks "How could you not have a guy?" I shrugged.

"I guess I haven't found the one yet, though I doubt I ever will." Sadness edged into my tone.

"Don't worry darling, you will find him sooner or later. Sooner than you think." She murmured the last sentence under her breath, and I suddenly felt confused. Since when was she a freaking physic?

Just then a silver limo pulled up in front of Arcee. Before I could move, my mom grabbed my arm, smiling.

I frowned, feeling like I was being left out of a private joke.

The limo door opened and a teenage boy stepped out.

He was around the same age as me and Jack, maybe slightly older. He had scruffy platinum blonde hair, which accompanied his piercing green eyes perfectly. With slightly tanned skin and a fair amount of muscle, I was pretty sure I had died and gone to heaven. He looked around, a small smile on his face, but it brightened into a grin once his eyes landed on me.

It then occurred to me who he was.

Without thinking, I rushed forward and leapt into his awaiting arms. He twirled me around as I giggled before setting me down and placing his strong arms around my waist.

"It's been a while." He said. I almost melted at the silkiness of his voice.

"Too long, I think." I replied, almost stumbling over words. He gently pushed my fringe out of my face and gazed into my eyes with such longing.

"I've missed you, Megan."

"I've missed you too, Adam."

**GW1234: ****Okay, so I decided to split this chapter into two parts, for many reasons.**

**Bumblebee: ****She's really sorry for not updating for ages. She said, and I quote 'School is a mother fu-**

**GW1234: *****covers 'bees mouth* WOAH! Hehe, no need to repeat my words, thank you very much.**

**Bumblebee: *****?* Please, PLEASE review this chapter *puppy dog look***


	13. Chapter 13:The funeral, part 2

**GW1234:****… I only own Megan and Adam…**

**Oh yeah, I'd just like to say thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter. 17 FREAKING REVIEWS!**

**I love you all, and I feel horrible about not updating in god knows how long…..feel free to send me a message which gives me a good kick up the ass, I really need it (If your brain is as dirty as mine, then I DIDN'T MEAN IT IN THAT WAY! XD) **

Chapter 13:The funeral, part 2

_(Ratchet's POV)_

The moment that 'Adam' guy stepped out of the vehicle I immediately disliked him. Something wasn't right, I just knew it.

And then my world felt like it was crashing down.

Megan had run over and leap into a tight embrace with the boy.

I didn't want to admit it, but, the moment my charge had stepped out of her house, my cooling fans had turned on to its maximum.

She looked _stunning_. No, scrap that, stunning was the understatement of the stellarcycle, or year in human terms.

My spark yearned for her, and it felt like it was being crushed when she gazed at Adam with such love and longing.

Of course, I should have seen it coming sooner. She was a beautiful human being; someone would steal her heart sooner or later.

A thought suddenly occurred to me. Why did I even give a frag?

My processor said one thing, whilst my spark hummed in a completely foreign language. I listened to my processor.

Pulling away, I quickly revved my engines and sped off back to base, leaving a trail of dust and a saddened girl behind me.

But I didn't notice.

_(Megan's POV)_

I noticed from the corner of my eye Ratchet racing off while I was chatting with Adam. A saddened look spread across my face.

Why was he leaving?

"Are you okay?"

I felt a human finger gently tilt my head upwards as I gazed into the forest green eyes of Adam. It reminded me of what Ratchet had done before, but this time it felt different. There wasn't any electricity, any attraction.

Woah, did I just say _attraction_?

"What? Oh, yeah, im fine, it's just hard saying goodbye, that's all. To you and dad, I mean." I mumbled in reply. He raised a questioning eyebrow at me.

"Why me?" He then questioned. I shrugged solemnly.

"Well, your parents moved to New York with you, so…." I trailed off.

It had been years since I had last seen him, and that was the day my father got arrested and MECH escaped.

"Who said I was going back after?" He grinned in amusement as my jaw dropped and my eyes widened.

"No. Fucking. Way." I punctuated slowly, still disbelieving. When he nodded I wrapped my arms around his torso and squeezed him tightly, digging my head into his wide chest.

He chuckled and returned the embrace.

We stayed like that for a while. Nothing else seemed to matter at that point in time. It was like the world had slowed around us.

Of course, it was never meant to last long.

"Come on! We gotta go!" Mom announced loudly, clapping her hands together. Me and Adam pulled back from each other. I went to move forward but he caught my arm.

"Would you like to be escorted to the limousine?" He offered, putting on a heavy posh accent and sticking his elbow out. I giggled and linked my arm with his and we walked over to the limo.

_(Ratchet's POV)_

I hadn't been driving long when Arcee sent me a comm.

_-:Ratchet, where the frag did you go? Jack and Megan are now on their way to the funeral for sparks sake!:- _

Sighing, I remained silent for a moment before replying.

_-:I'm just clearing my processer at the moment. I'll be there before it finishes:-_

_-:….Alright then:- _She then cut the communication. I silently growled at the smirk in her voice and continued to drive around in the desert.

Thankfully, I was left to my thoughts for a while. I was mainly pondering about the strong emotion I had felt earlier when my charge had embraced someone unknown to me. A strange type of possession had taken over my spark, overlapping the sadness and pain. That Adam person seemed nice enough, and yet I wanted to rip him apart for touching _my _femme.

I swerved violently, accidently knocking a rusty old truck off of the road. Of course, I didn't really give a frag and straightened myself out on the road. It was then what I had said sunk in.

WHY DID I FRAGGING SAY THAT?!

WHAT THE FRAG IS WRONG WITH ME?!

WHY IN PRIMUS' NAME WOULD I EVEN THINK THAT?!

My constant self-questioning was taking a toll on my driving skills so I drove back to base, slowly and dizzily.

Once I had arrived, I immediately transformed. This was not the most intelligent idea as I ended up stumbling slightly, clutching lightly at my helm to stop the world from spinning.

When it did I finally noticed my leader and old friend standing in front of me. I looked up and nodded slightly in respect.

"Where are the others?" I questioned, glancing around the room. Optimus had his 'we-need-to-talk' look on his faceplate so I made sure that no one-the twins- were prowling around and/or listening.

"They are all having a drive, exploring the area with Rafael and Miko as guides." He stated. My jaw nearly dropped.

"Including Prowl?" He nodded "How the slag did you do that?"

A tiny smirk appeared on his lips for half a nanoclick before thinning into a professional line.

"That doesn't matter at this moment in time. Are you alright, Ratchet? You've been acting…different these past few solarcycles." Optimus questioned, his baritone voice tinted with slight concern. I scoffed and rolled my optics.

"How the frag have I been acting different?" I bitterly responded, averting my gaze to the floor. I mentally cursed. Yeah, _that _wasn't obvious at all.

"You have become really protective of Megan, more so than need be. You have become more, dare I say, patient and, what concerns me the most is that you are more quiet." My leader said, confusion seeping into his normally emotionless tone. I pondered on what he had said for a moment.

I knew he was right, but why? Could this be because of Megan?

According to the look on Optimus' faceplates, I knew that it was. I sighed heavily, sinking on my pedes.

"I don't know what's wrong with me; I've never felt this way towards anyone before, especially someone a different species. I need her with me, in my life. I think I'd go insane if anything was to happen to her. I feel like my life wouldn't be worth living anymore if she were to die."

After spilling my spark out to Optimus, I nearly snapped with anger when he snickered softly, almost inaudibly.

"What?" I half growled, agitated.

"You are in love with her." He replied flatly. My jaw dropped at the bluntness of his words.

Sure, I had considered the possibility internally, but it didn't feel right. But, after hearing it aloud, I was almost sure it was true.

"Maybe you're right Optimus." I finally muttered, my cooling fans kicking in from minor embarrassment.

To my shock, Optimus clapped me on the shoulder, a rare grin on his face.

"I'm glad you've realized it, old friend" I growled. I am _not _that old, "For all the many vorns I have known you, even when I was Orion Pax and the war hadn't started, I have never seen you so happy before when around her. I can see right through you, Ratchet, and that includes your silly façade." He finished sternly. I flipped him off, only causing him to chuckle again.

"You've even started using Earth gestures more often since being around Megan."

I stubbornly folded my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"So what do you impose I do now then?" I questioned.

The great, noble Autobot leader then did the supposedly impossible; he shrugged.

"I'm certain you will come up with a way in the near future," A small smile adorned his faceplate "you should be getting back to her now, the funeral should be ending soon."

I mentally cursed myself. How could I forget?

Transforming down, I turned my sirens on and sped out of the base, a smug Prime looking on.

Sometimes I really do question Primus' choice of Optimus to be the next Prime. Of course, he only acts like that when it's just me and him, since we were friends long before the war began.

_-:Ratchet, can you hear me?:-_ Arcee's amused voice rang through the com-link.

_-:Yes, what is it?:- _I replied in a bored tone. The sound of her snickering then came through.

_-:You might want to see this:- _The femme replied, trying and failing to hold back fits of laughter. I sighed agitatedly.

_ -:See what?:- _I almost growled.

_-:Megan and that other human male are currently in the middle of a lip lock!:- _

_(Megan's POV)_

I was forced, along with my mom, to sit on the front bench in the church, a priest at the altar and hundreds of other people I didn't even know filling up the rest of the seats. Only one thought was running through my mind.

_How does that monster have so many friends?_

My expression must have been twisted in disgust as mom pulled me into a tight hug.

Next to her was my teary eyed twin, who was trying his best not to have a breakdown. I bit my lip, feeling bad for him. It wasn't his fault, he never knew, he was extremely close to his father and now was crushed by the fact that he was gone.

The seat next to me was empty. Pulling out of my mom's tight grip, I was just about to call for Jack when another set of arms made their way around my torso.

"Are you okay?" A masculine voice whispered into my ear. I released a heavy sigh and leant back onto his muscular chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I murmured, my eyes darting to the Priest who had just started speaking.

I blocked out his words, ignoring the sorrow tone in his voice. Adam didn't let up his grip on me, and I had to admit I was comfortable.

Don't get me wrong, I know it's terribly wrong to fall asleep at a funeral, but bearing in mind it was my abuser's funeral, I couldn't seem to care less.

My eyelids were drooped and I was just about to nod off when I was gently shaken by Adam. Tilting my head up to look into his mossy green eyes, he gently tilted his head to the side, seemingly wanting me to look over in that direction.

As I did, my insides started to burn with pure hatred.

The russet coloured coffin holding his corpse was being carried forward by four men. I squinted my eyes slightly at the man with the front part of the coffin on his shoulder, on my side. The guy had cropped grey hair and I swore I saw a glimpse of a few scars…

"Your dad's being cremated. There was a change of plans." Adam then said gently. I fought back the intense urge to shrug. I didn't want Adam to think that I was being disrespectful, even though I was.

As they slowly walked up the steps, one of the men suddenly slipped and fell backwards, right onto his ass. Everyone gasped when they saw the coffin begin to tip. The man holding it at the back used his reflexes to grab the other side of the coffin and lifted it above his head, causing most of the audience to sigh in relief and others at the front to scowl at the sheepish man on the floor.

I, however, was too busy eyeing the coffin suspiciously. When it had tumbled, the top part of it fell open, revealing the corpses face. My mind was reeling as I'd memorized every single facial feature. I was certain it looked different to my dad…

The curtains behind the priest opened, revealing a stone table in the middle of a small room. The men, now only three of them, gently placed the coffin on the stone, bowing respectfully and backing away to sit down.

Again, the priest started spouting crap about how my 'dad' was a nice man, that he loved his family and blah, blah, blah…

I couldn't stand him saying kind, respectful things about that _monster_, it was all clearly bullshit, and I didn't want to listen to it anymore. I still had suspicions as to if he was really the corpse in the coffin.

But, before I could even go and check, the Priest had set the body alight, the flames rising up.

As I watched the flames lick his skin and burn him to dust, I couldn't help the small smile that spread across my face. I was being silly before, of course it was him. He probably changed a lot since the last time I saw him. Hell-I hardly remembered what he looked like back then.

Eventually the fire died down and as the final speech was made by one of his 'close friends', many people in the church were in tears, the woman clinging onto their beloved ones whilst the men's eyes glistened with tears that they were refusing to let escape. In reality, it made me sick to the stomach. How the hell can people even respect that fucker!

"Megan" My mother whispered "let's go."

I tilted my head to get a good look at her, and my heart nearly broke when I saw that my brother had had a breakdown and was now sobbing onto our mom's chest. Silently nodding, I stood up, only for Adam to immediately appear beside me.

"I'm coming." He stated. Knowing that there was no way in hell that I would be able to shake him off, I momentarily ignored him as I wrapped an arm around my brother's waist and side hugged him as we walked. I supported him as he pressed his head into my shoulder, the tears still flowing.

Of course we were the first ones to leave, oh well, the others would catch up. Mom came over and sent me a quick, strained smile as she took Jack from me and comforted the distraught boy. Just watching that made tears build up in my eyes.

Guilty tears? Nope. Sad tears? Hell no. They were tears of happiness and hope. Maybe now I could finally move on and live my life like I've always wanted. Graduate, find my true love and start a family. Cherish them like they are the most important little people on the planet. Of course, they would be, they'd be my kids, and I'd cherish them forever.

Suddenly, I was hugged again. Looking up, I could barely make out the fuzzy outline of Adam's face, since my eyes were blocked with tears.

"Whats wrong?" He asked softly. That did it. The tears ran full-speed down my cheek as I buried my head into his chest, creasing his shirt in my fists.

Emotions overwhelming me, I lifted my head up and caught his lips with an amazing speed I didn't even know I had. His lips moulded perfectly with my own and his arms fell down to my back, pushing me even closer to him. I had my arms wrapped around his neck as we continued to kiss.

In my mind, I knew this was wrong. It just didn't feel right, probably because I thought of him more as another brother than a boyfriend, but right now my brain was on the fritz.

We both eventually ran out of breath and pulled apart. I looked into his sparkling green orbs, I noticed that they were clouded with what looked like longing, but not lust. It was different, somehow, though right now I couldn't really care less. A soft smile adorned his tanned skin and I smiled back half- heartedly. Instead of relieving any of the emotions as I had hoped, it had just weighed them down, making me feel horrible, almost guilty, but why?

In my obliviousness I didn't notice the large sound of people cheering behind us. When I looked, my face flushed red with embarrassment. Almost everyone who had attended the funeral were cheering us on, some of the teenagers shouting dirty things which I shall not repeat.

I pulled away from Adam's grip and slowly made my way towards my now smiling mother.

"I always knew that there was a spark between you two!" She exclaimed like a giddy schoolgirl. My eyes shot wide as realization hit me.

Looking over her shoulder, I saw a familiar ambulance parked alongside the road and felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

He had probably of seen the kiss. Wait, why do I even care? He was just my guardian…..my guardian that I liked…a lot.

Crap.

Jack then came up next to me, a frown clear on his face instead of the sorrow that was clear on it a couple moments ago. I raised an eyebrow.

"What did I do?" I asked. He continued to frown at me before pulling me in for a hug.

"It's nothing."

I should really stop asking if they're just gonna lie, a blatant lie in fact.

"So," I started, pulling away, "are we going with," I faked a cough and secretly pointed about guardians a couple of times ", or are we going back home first?"

Oh yeah, which reminded me, Arcee had seen the kiss aswell. Bet she'll tell Miko, who, in turn, will use it as blackmail. Great.

"No," Jack sighed "I don't feel like it today, especially after, you know." His eyes glistened over and I sent him a supportive smile.

"Come one you two, let's go home." Mom said, walking over to her car, which she had come in since the limo wouldn't be taking us back.

"Um, is it alright if I drive my friends car home?" I asked sheepishly, knowing full well that she still didn't know about Ratchet, though I did have my licence. She eyes me suspiciously before reluctantly nodding.

"Fine, just promise to come straight back, alright?"

I nodded and started walking towards Ratchet, but then a hand grabbed my wrist. Slightly panicking, I turned around, but instantly relaxed when I saw Adam.

"Hey, is it alright if I hitch a ride with you?" He questioned, hope burning in his eyes. I bit my lip, having an inner debate with myself. On one side, I wanted to give him a lift, but on the other side I wanted to talk with Ratchet. Eventually I gave in and plastered a fake smile onto my lips.

"Um, sure. But, how will you get back to your house from mine?"

"Don't worry, it's not that far from yours." He replied, winking.

By now, both my mother and Jack had already left, so I walked up to the ambulance-at least, he would have to pretend for the time being- and opened the door on the driver's side and jumped in. I knew that Ratchet would have heard our short discussion and haven no problem with also giving Adam a ride. Or, at least I hoped.

Said boy was giving me an incredulous look. I shrugged and smiled. He rolled his eyes and went to open the passenger door, but it refused to open.

Adam tried countless times, but it remained shut.

"Uh, sorry about that, just try a couple more times. It usually does that." I laughed nervously. I then turned and scowled at the dashboard, kicking it.

"Open the door and stop being an asshole!" I hissed. Of course, he took that to a literal sense and opened it sharply, knocking Adam over and onto the floor. I could feel Ratchet vibrating under me slightly from where he was snickering so I kicked the dashboard again, but twice as hard.

"Adam, are you alright?" I asked worriedly. I saw his head pop us as he grinned, standing back up.

"I'm fine. I think your friend's 'car' is automatic." He said, getting in and closing the door. Yeah, automatic, let's go with that.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I replied, throwing a quick scowl towards the dashboard.

Ratchet then decided to speed up the street while Adam still hadn't put his seatbelt on, thus making him slam into the window. Luckily he had placed his hands on it to stop from any serious injury. Ratchet then stopped and I gasped.

"Oh my god Im so sorry. Again! I've never driven an ambulance before!" I exclaimed, mentally coming up with many different ways to dismantle Ratchet and sell him for spare parts, using his head as a playground for little kids.

"It's okay, honestly." Adam reassured me, sensing my distress. He proceeded to quickly strap himself in.

"You sure are a dangerous driver." I pointed out, trying to muffle his snickers. I giggled slightly, but it was forced.

My guardian seemingly decided not to be a complete bastard as he started driving like he normally did. The only difference was that we couldn't talk and I had to pretend that I was driving. Everything was silent for a moment before Adam spoke up.

"Megan, I need to talk to you about something."

Oh shit. Not good.

"Ratchet I swear if you do anything stupid I will fucking kill you." I growled under my breath.

"What did you say?" Adam asked innocently.

"Oh, nothing. What did you want to talk about?" I mentally slapped myself. So I whine and bitch about my brother doing it, yet I just lied through my teeth. I'm not going to do that again. Adam hesitated before answering.

"The kiss."

"….What about it?" I asked nervously.

"Di-did it mean anything? Or was it out of the sadness of losing your father?"

I nearly laughed out loud but controlled myself.

"It might have meant something, but I don't know. It didn't….feel right" I saw his face fall out of the corner of my eye "you are more of a brother to me. Sorry." My voice had dropped to a whisper at the last part.

"Oh." Was his short reply.

The rest of the ride was silent, the tension thick in the air. I actually opened the window because the awkwardness was stuffing up the atmosphere inside of Ratchet.

I felt horrible, kissing a boy and then basically turning him down.

"C-can we still be friends?" Adam then questioned, his voice still sounding disappointed about my rejection. I immediately perked up at that.

"Of course. When did we stop being friends?" Keeping my eyes on the road to keep the act up, I reached over and patted his leg.

"You will always be one of my closest friends, I promise." I smiled at the sight of him brightening up beside me, though a little guilt rose inside of me. Maybe he thought he had another shot?

I didn't have long to ponder on that as we were approaching my house. As I pretended to park Ratchet, Adam was already taking his seatbelt off and opening the door.

Ratchet had obviously gone back into asshole mode as he swung the door open, making Adam fall out. My mouth agape, I jumped out of him and, purposely slamming his door, rushed over to my friend.

"I'll be glad when I can give this piece of junk back to my friend." I grumbled, hauling Adam up onto his feet. He smiled appreciatively at me and hugged me.

"Don't worry, lucky for you I know mechanics. Maybe I could take her apart, make sure she runs properly." He winked suggestively. I stared for a second before collapsing with laughter.

"O-oh my god…..she" I fell straight into another round of laughter. Without even knowing it, Adam had called the mech a girl. I didn't blame him, he didn't know, but it was hilarious either way.

I eventually sobered up and was greeted with Adams questioning gaze.

"Didn't you know that all vehicles are dubbed 'she'?" He asked, generally curious. I nodded.

"Yeah, I know. There's just some private joke you reminded me of, ya know, my dad being a mechanic and all that. Well, before he died anyway." I cut myself off mid ramble, smiling weakly at Adam. He mirrored it.

"I probably should head home now. I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah, see you soon."

Before I could move he cupped my cheek and pecked my forehead. Pulling back, he smirked before walking off.

When he was out of viewing distance, I gave Ratchet the best heated glare I could before turning on my heel-literally- and storming to the door.

Opening it, I hesitated but eventually stepped inside, slamming it shut.

Tomorrows 'chat' with my guardian was surely going to be interesting.

**GW1234: ****I was going to continue this and include the 'chat', but if I did I probably wouldn't be able to post this chapter today. **

**I apologize for the lack of detail when writing about the funeral, and my OC's disregard for it. I didn't want to make the Priest say anything just in case I screwed it up, because I do respect those who have passed on. I know what it's like, being thirteen and attending a number of funerals already in my life.**

**On a lighter note, don't you think Ratchet was being a little immature? XD**

**Don't ask what possessed me to do that, just blame one the of many voices in my head.**

**I hinted a couple of things in this chapter, which will help develop the plot. Could you spot them? (Sorry, I've gone into full retarded mode)**

**Anyways, I hope you're having a nice summer holiday-if you're having it, we are in England anyway-and maybe, hopefully, leave a review!**


	14. Chapter 14:Tension

**GW1234: ****You should know the drift by now, I only own Megan and Adam, bla bla…..**

**Okay, thank you everyone who reviewed for…well….reviewing….I ruined that myself -,- Seriously though, thanks, the support is greatly appreciated :D**

**You know, the way I wrote 'the chat' thingy in the A/N last chapter now sounds **_**so **_**wrong. Hah, imagine Megan explaining to Ratchet how human babies are made XD**

**Hmmmmmm, actually…-**

Chapter14:Tension

I woke up feeling groggy, even more so than usual. That was probably because I was up almost half the night planning on how I was going to 'talk' this through with Ratchet. I mean, he had no reason to be a complete douche, it's my life and I can do whatever I want.

And, I was going to get him to tell me the reason _why _he did what he did. About halfway into the drive back to mine I was convinced that he was going to transform and kick over a bin like a child or something.

_Hey, that's a nice way to describe how he was acting yesterday; immature. _I grinned at that thought, although it did frighten me somewhat. Ratchet actually being immature was just about as likely as Bulkhead wearing a giant tutu. I shivered at the image.

"Hey Megan! Get changed, we're heading off to the base in about..." there was a short pause "4 minutes!"

I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see them.

"Why do you always have to be so precise?" I called back. I didn't need to see him to know that he was either sighing in exasperation or face palming.

Rushing to my wardrobe, I grabbed the first pieces of clothing my hand touched (violet spaghetti strapped top, black jeans) and quickly changed. I ran my hand through my hair to tame the wildness of it and brushed my teeth. Once I thought I looked presentable, I opened my bedroom door and peered out.

I screeched in surprise when I came face-to-face with my brother, who had backed away and winced at my high pitched shriek.

"Wow, Megan. I think you could rival Starscream himself with that." He stated, a smirk on his lips. I walked over and lightly slapped his shoulder.

"That was harsh." I opened the front door, catching a brief glimpse of the note Jack had written for mom "Come on."

I was extremely determined to interrogate the hell out of Ratchet and, maybe set things straight. I strolled over with confidence to the all too familiar ambulance and opened the passenger door. Climbing in, I had to also close the door and put my own seatbelt on. Obviously Ratchet was still reeling from yesterday, and I did kinda slam his door _hard_.

Suddenly, as soon as he pulled forward, all of my previous confidence washed away pitifully, leaving my stomach in one massive knot.

It was clear I had just made it a hundred times harder for myself.

By the time we'd arrived at the base I had decided to talk to Ratchet later on, just because my nerves were getting the better of me.

As I jumped out of Ratchet, the first sound that filled my ears was laughter. Curious, I walked around the corner. My jaw dropped.

Everyone there was in hysterics, some even rolling about on the floor. Miko and Raf had tears streaming from their eyes. My left eye twitched at the sight.

Bulkhead was wearing a _giant _freaking tutu, which was a bright shade of pink, and he was twirling around, humming in a high pitched voice I wish I never knew he had. He was also trying to refrain from laughing, as if he wasn't being forced into it.

What does that say about the former wrecker?

I was shocked into stillness, though I had subconsciously reached for my phone and was now recording the whole scene.

The scary thing was, it was almost exactly like what I was sceptically thinking of earlier. I visibly shuddered. Luckily no one had spotted me yet.

Just then Optimus and Prowl came up behind me, deep in conversation. They froze next to me when they saw the scarring image of Bulkhead in a tutu.

Optimus remained composed, but you could easily see the shock in his electrifying blue optics.

Prowl's jaw was hung open comically as he stared on.

They both comically remained like that for a minute or so-I was recording them- until their postures changed completely.

Prime had relaxed a bit, and a small, amused smile appearing on his usually stoic face. Prowl had clamped his jaw shut and his right optic twitched several times before he motionlessly fell backwards and impacted with the floor, making a massive metallic sound ring loudly throughout the base. Upon closer inspection, I could see a tiny bit of smoke rising from his head.

It took my whole willpower _not _to end up in hysterics at his rigid form. Prime took one look at him then glanced at the bot who was approaching from behind me. I didn't even have to try and guess but my predictions were proved once he sighed heavily.

"For Primus sake…" I heard him mumble to himself before he spoke up "Alright, which one of you slag-heaps made Prowl glitch this time?!" His tone of voice was extremely agitated and seemingly rehearsed. It wouldn't surprise me if this wasn't the first time Prowl's glitched. I don't blame him, being near the terror twins and the simple minded wrecker nearly 24/7.

My phone was still recording, and I zoomed in on Prowl as Ratchet started dragging him towards the med bay holding his foot. The SIC's back screeched as it was rubbed against the metal floor. The twins were literally dying at the sight, no doubt recording the whole thing like me. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were snickering, along with Arcee, who had her arms folded over her chest. Poor Miko and Raf, they both had tomato faces, which were slowly turning blue from lack of oxygen.

From the corner of my eye I saw Jack race towards the pair and pat their backs in an attempt to help them breathe. Even from where I was standing I could see a smile on his lips and grinned to myself. I had kinda forgotten about my twin when watching the recent events unravel in front of my own eyes.

I considered going to check on Prowl, but that would mean being in the same room as Ratchet, and I really wasn't feeling up to talking to him at this point in time. So, instead, I walked up to Bulkhead and looked him in the eye, mouthing one word.

"Why?" He grinned sheepishly.

"W-Well, you see," he started, rubbing the back of his helm "I was-ugh…now what was it...oh, right, Miko dared me to do it! Yeah, that's it!" He chuckled nervously and I simply raised an eyebrow at his 'explanation'.

He stood there awkwardly for a moment longer before wordlessly walking out.

We all stared blankly after him for a moment before all the attention was on me. I shuffled nervously.

"What?"

They all trained their eyes and optics on me for a moment longer before they all went back to their own devices as if nothing happened. This freaked me out, and I took a couple of steps back.

"Weird…"

I then decided that I would go see Prowl, even if it meant facing Ratchet, and rushed off in the direction of the medbay.

My plan was to walk in, be mature and polite to Ratchet, talk to Prowl and then leave. With or without the SIC, I wasn't all too sure. I mean it could take a couple of seconds to fix his glitch, or days, how the hell was I supposed to know?

As I neared the med bay, the thought of being near Ratchet released a bunch of butterflies into my stomach. I did not like it one single bit.

First, I was going to give Ratchet a lecture so long it would impress my mom and after I will attempt to figure out what this foreign emotion I get whenever I'm near him.

I have a faint idea, but right now I want to remain pissed at him.

Once I reached the med bay, I walked in and the first thing I noticed was that Prowl was sitting on the berth still as a statue, occasionally moving his mouth, and Ratchet was scanning his head. I quickly felt awkward again just standing there and coughed to announce my presence.

Never in my life have I seen my guardians head snap towards me so fast before. I placed a hand on my forehead in exasperation.

"Okay, how many times do I need to be freaked out in one day? Geez." I mumbled. Prowl, taking the normal route, calmly tilted his head towards me and the edges of his mouth which had slowly curled up acknowledged me warmly. I couldn't help but grin in response.

"How you feeling Prowler?" Apparently this was the wrong thing to say because Ratchet stiffened and looked at Prowl in alarm. I guess Prowl doesn't take nicknames too well. Oops.

"I'm fine, Megan. The sight of Bulkhead in a, what humans call 'tutu', was indeed….interesting." Was the SIC's calm reply. I inwardly smirked triumphantly at Ratchet's shocked face and climbed onto Prowls berth. Trust me, it wasn't easy. When I did manage to make it to the top I laid face down for a second before pushing myself up and brushing my hair back. The amusement radiating off of Prowl was hard to miss.

"Don't worry; I was thinking the same thing." I replied, my face twisting in a confused way. "I don't even wanna know where they managed to find a tutu that big."

Prowl nodded in agreement.

"When can you leave the medbay then?" I then asked, not moving my eyes from his face in an attempt to ignore Ratchet. The SIC could obviously feel the tension as he exchanged calculating glances between us.

"He is allowed to leave now if he chooses to." I jumped at the sound of my guardian's voice, but smiled, relieved, at Prowl, who was now standing up. I think the tension in the air is slowly tearing me apart from the inside. He turned and gently scooped me up in his arms and nodded to Ratchet appreciatively.

"Thank you Ratchet."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't let it happen again." Ratchet grumbled, turning towards his tools and fixing the broken ones.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to the main room." Was his curt reply.

I coughed to deepen my voice and then said "approach with extreme caution."

It was an extremely fail impression of Optimus Prime, but I could feel Prowls chest rumbling against my back in silent laughter.

The rest of the walk was in silence, though I was drowning myself in my own smugness of making Prowl laugh. My cheeks were sore from smiling so much.

When we got to the main room, Arcee, who was talking to Jack, spotted us and raised her metal eyebrow at my expression.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked curiously. I just grinned wider-if that was even possible- and shook my head.

"It's nothing." I replied just as Prowl placed me next to my twin.

I was about to ask where Raf and Miko were when I spotted the latter plugging in her phone into the speakers. My eyebrows rose in confusion and I ran back down the stairs and over to her. Once she had spotted me a devilish smirk flitted across her face and I grew suspicious.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She just sighed happily and searched through her phone.

"Oh, you know, putting on some tunes."

I whispered a 'yes' excitedly and inched closer and saw her searching through her songs list.

"Let me pick!" I exclaimed, pressing random buttons. She pushed me away and glared, but when the music started up her eyes twinkled.

"I love this song!"

I stared at her in shock.

"You this?!" She tutted at me as she began to dance.

"Of course! This is a rock song after all."

"Oh" I felt a bit stupid and sat on the box next to the speaker and listened intently to the lyrics, trying to work out what song it was. Of course, random button pushing makes you lose the ability to see what you're choosing.

_There's another world inside of me_

_That you may never see_

_There're secrets in this life_

_That I can't hide_

_Somewhere in this darkness_

_There's a light that I can't find_

_Maybe it's too far away…_

_Or maybe I'm just blind…_

During the mini break between the singing I saw Ratchet enter the room from the corner of my eye.

_Or maybe I'm just blind..._

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_Hold me when I'm scared_

_And love me when I'm gone_

_Everything I am_

_And everything in me_

_Wants to be the one_

_You wanted me to be_

_I'll never let you down_

_Even if I could_

_I'd give up everything_

_If only for your good_

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_You can hold me when I'm scared_

_You won't always be there_

_So love me when I'm gone_

_Love me when I'm gone..._

After listening to the chorus I realized that the song is called 'When I'm gone' by 3 Doors Down.

"I like this song too!" I shouted to Miko over the music randomly. She paused her dancing, rolled her eyes, then ran over and pulled me up. I tensed in her grip.

"If you like it, then dance!" She stated matter-of-factly.

Murmuring some curse words, I slowly let loose and danced along with the music and Miko.

_When your education X-Ray_

_Cannot see under my skin_

_I won't tell you a damn thing_

_That I could not tell my friends_

_Roaming through this darkness_

_I'm alive but I'm alone_

_Part of me is fighting this_

_But part of me is gone_

Somehow I could relate to the lyrics put I pushed that all to the back of my mind as I started laughing when Jack ran forward and danced along with us.

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_Hold me when I'm scared_

_And love me when I'm gone_

_Everything I am_

_And everything in me_

_Wants to be the one_

_You wanted me to be_

_I'll never let you down_

_Even if I could_

_I'd give up everything_

_If only for your good_

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_You can hold me when I'm scared_

_You won't always be there_

_So love me when I'm gone_

By now I was quietly singing the lyrics and shuffling away from the dance group (Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Raf all joined at some point, the two formers 'breakdancing' not far off from us).

I slowly walked back up the stairs and leaned on the railing as I watched the others with a soft smile plastered onto my face.

_Or maybe I'm just blind..._

I suddenly frowned at the lyrics, thinking way too hard about how I'm relating them with my past.

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_Hold me when I'm scared_

_And love me when I'm gone_

_Everything I am_

_And everything in me_

_Wants to be the one_

_You wanted me to be_

_I'll never let you down_

_Even if I could_

_I'd give up everything_

_If only for your good_

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_You can hold me when I'm scared_

_You won't always be there_

_So love me when I'm gone_

"Are you alright?"

I jumped and my neck craned up to see none other than Ratchet standing in front of me. Feeling dazed, I nodded to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"….You sure?" I blinked hard and realized that it was Sunstreaker who had approached me, not who I thought I saw…. And heard.

Why did I automatically imagine that it was Ratchet?

…..Why did I _want _it to be Ratchet?

"Actually, the music's getting to me a bit." I said, squinting to make sure I was actually talking to Sunstreaker and it wasn't some mind trick.

After a moment of silence the yellow twin spoke up.

"Well, d'ya think you'd be alright for a speedy road trip?"

My eyes brightened as I nodded eagerly. Anything to clear my mind and get off base. He nodded and motioned for me to remain where I was for the time being. I saw him walk up to Prime and sighed, praying that he would allow it. When he looked over at me I put my hands together in a prayer and mouthed 'please' at him. His mouth lifted slightly and he said something to Sunny before the latter came back with a triumphant smile on his face. I literally threw myself into his hand and he chuckled, walking back over to the exit of the base.

"Hold your breath."

I did as I was told and inhaled a large amount of air, just as he transformed around me. I could feel his body parts shifting and it was exhilarating.

I ended up in the passenger seat with a seatbelt around my waist and I cheered giddily.

"Let's do it again!" I giggled. For some strange reason I was unable to stop and started to laugh as he zoomed out of the base.

"Primus, who gave you high grade, you're as excited as a sparkling." He said through the radio, amusement clear in his tone. I immediately stopped laughing and tilted my head in confusion.

"What's high grade?"

_(However long later)_

"GO GO GO, YOU CAN BEAT HIM!"

"I KNOW I CAN!"

"OH SHUT UP!"

Sunstreaker chuckled as he passed his brother with ease. I was clutching onto his seat in fear for my life, but at the same time all hyped up. After he performed 30 doughnuts in a row- and I climbed out and puked- Sideswipe skidded to a halt nearby, stating that he wanted to race. They did a few throughout Jasper Nevada, but this race was back to base and would declare who the overall winner was.

I could see the giant cliff not too far away, and glanced behind to see Sideswipe nowhere in sight.

"We've definitely won this." I cackled.

"You think so?" Sideswipe then raced past us both and the rock walls opened to let him through first. I growled half-heartedly.

"Dammit, no fair."

"I let him win." Sunny nonchalantly replied as he slowed down and entered the base. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure you did."

My heart stopped at the sight before me as I climbed out of Sunstreaker.

"Optimus no…." I whispered brokenly.

He was lying critically on a medical berth with the Autobots surrounding him. Sideswipes optics widened as he rushed forward.

"What happened?!" He exclaimed. Ratchet glanced at him gravely.

"He has the cybonic plague."

The twins gasped and I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Whats the cybonic plague?" I asked whilst climbing the ladder nearby to get onto the platform.

"The cybonic Plague was engineered in the Decepticon's biological warfare program, by Megatron himself." Ratchet briefly explained.

"The virus wiped out millions on Cybertron during the great war." Arcee then said.

"You have a cure…don't you?" I heard Raf's meek voice ask. Optimus groaned in pain and we all turned to him.

"…No….Cure…" My heart sunk at how weak his voice sounded.

"Optimus please, save your strength." Ratchet ordered gently.

"Why would Megatron create a disease without a cure?" Jack spoke up. "I mean... What if he caught it by accident?"

"It's not like we can ask Megatron Jack, he's pushing up lug nuts." Bulkhead responds.

"But..." I glanced over to Ratchet, "We might be able to access the Decepticon data base. At the moment, we still have a fix on the warship's location."

Since when did he know where the warship was?

Everyone is silent until Arcee turned to face Bumblebee and the twins. "You three, come with." They all nodded and Prowl walked over to open the bridge for them. Ratchet stopped them before they could go through.

"Arcee….quickly." She gave him a stern nod and the four ran into the portal before it closed. Bulkhead and Prowl were waiting somewhat patiently while glancing with concern at their leader and Ratchet constantly checked his vitals. Once again I felt helpless.

"_We're in the network." _Arcee's voice echoed slightly as it was transmitted through.

"….Ratchet." Optimus whispered weakly. "Were, you….."

"Infected? No." Ratchet finished for him. My eyes welled up as Prime then released a sound which was a mixture of a groan in pain and a sigh of relief. It was awful having to witness him like this. Optimus glanced up at me and the small, reassuring smile he had on his face was only making me feel worse.

"_if it's here I don't see it." _Arcee reported.

"Are you certain, Arcee?" Prowl asked.

"_I searched every file, nothing." _

Ratchet frowned in frustration, "Well search again. Clearly you missed something!"

"_I've scanned the entire database!" _She replied agitatedly.

"Did you use a redundant quantum-algorhythm?!" Ratchet shot back urgently. I stared at him in amazement.

A _what?!_

"_Don't tell me how to research, you think you're the only one who cares about Optimus?" _Arcee growled.

"_Hey, 'Cee, Bumblebee's found something!" _Sideswipe suddenly exclaimed. I could hear Arcee huff over the com-link.

"_What is it?!" _She hissed dangerously.

"What is it, what's going on?" Prowl asked. There was no reply but there was a small chorus of gasps.

"_It's Megatron…." _Sideswipe trailed off.

"…_..He's, alive." _Sunstreakers shocked voice followed shortly after. All of our eyes/optics widened.

"That's not possible." Ratchet stated in disbelief.

"_Well we're staring right at him." _Arcee responded.

"_Good news is, he isn't exactly staring back.'' _Sunstreaker added.

_"He's hooked up to life support." _Arcee informed us.

Sunstreaker growled _"Time to finish this." _ In the background we could all hear a transforming sound and a gun powering up. Ratchets optics widened in alarm.

"Wait, don't!" He half yelled.

"_One good reason, fast." _Sunstreaker said through what sounded like gritted teeth.

"Megatron may be Optimus's only hope for survival." Ratchet answered solemnly. I heard a weapon power down and sighed in relief.

_"What are you talking about?" _Arcee questioned.

"Is he displaying brainwave activity?" The other end was silent for a moment.

"_Spiking hard. His sick mind's still at work." _She said with disgust.

"Perfect!" Ratchet exclaimed. I stared at him weirdly "If a cure exists Megatron may be the only one who knows it. You must enter his brain and find it."

My eyes widened, as did everyone else's.

_"Ratchet are you out of your fragging mind?!"_ Arcee seethed.

"The decepticon laboratory should have all the equipment you need for a cortical psychic patch." Ratchet informed her.

_"No way. Have you even performed the procedure?" _

"No. But I have thoroughly studied the theoretical literature. Invented by decepticons, outlawed by autobots." He said, lightly bringing his fist down determinedly onto the metal surface.

"Can't we just haul Megatron through the groundbridge to buy us some time to figure this out?" Sunstreaker piped in; obviously not keen on losing his mind-even though he technically has already- to Megatron temporally. This was not the ideal thing to say to Ratchet at his point in time.

"Time is something that Optimus does not have. One of you must try this! I will _not_ allow Optimus to pass knowing that Megatron will outlive him!" He shouted angrily.

_"Ratchet, I would lay down my life for Optimus, anytime, anywhere, but a mind body split-" _Arcee started, but was cut off by Sideswipe.

"_I'll do it." _

"_You will?"_

I started to panic and worry instantly. He sounded so sure and brave, but I don't think I'd be able to stand it if anything were to happen to him.

"A-are you sure, Sides?" I spoke up pathetically, feeling my voice tremble in concern. From the corner of my eye I noticed Ratchet looking at me but I turned towards Bulkhead, who was smiling reassuringly.

"Sideswipe is one of the best warriors there is."

"_Damn straight." _

I had to laugh at his comment.

"_Are you sure you want to do this bro?" _Sunstreaker's apprehensive voice asked. Awww, he was worried about his twin, bless.

" _Of course! Maybe I'll also discover some juicy secrets-"_

"_Sideswipe, focus!" _Arcee scolded. I didn't even have to be there to know that the red mech was now mock saluting her with a stupid childish grin on his face.

Whilst they prepared I took the opportunity to look around the room. Prowl was checking Optimus' vitals, occasionally informing Ratchet about how he is worsening. The look of pure concern on his faceplates is really comforting in sorts, as it's nice to know that Prowl does have emotions.

Jack, Miko and Raf were all discussing Prime's condition and what will happen once Sideswipe enters Megatron's mind. Bulkhead was looking over Ratchet's shoulder, silently analysing the strange symbols. Or, in other words, he was being very un-bulkhead, which I had no opinion on whatsoever.

And my guardian was also reading the same symbols while murmuring to himself. Flickers of emotion would flash across his face every so often. I knew perfectly well about their close relationship back on Cybertron. Ratchet and Prime had been through thick and thin; if that was my best friend dying on a table I would be extremely sad and determined to make them better as well. And it still technically was. I had grown to like Prime and always felt like I could talk to him, no matter what the situation was.

And now Sideswipe was risking his life to save his leader. I'm glad, but it is almost too much knowing that we could end up losing both of them. Tears filled my eyes at the very thought.

"..I-I'm sorry, I ca-can't." I whispered agonisingly, walking away from the numerous pairs of eyes and optics that had swivelled onto my retreating form. I felt a jab of envy at everyone else. They were capable of holding in any emotions they felt, even if visible, and could keep a positive mind on the situation. I felt so weak; pathetic.

I quickened my pace, the tears now falling freely. I didn't even notice that my legs had taken me towards the med bay until I was struggling to climb onto one of the berths, my mind still foggy from my emotional outburst.

Curling up on myself, I was suddenly engulfed with guilt, guilt for everything that had gone wrong in my life, even if it wasn't supposedly my fault. I felt like such a burden to everyone; my mom, my brother, my friends, the Autobots. Maybe things would have been less complicated if I wasn't around to mess everything up.

As sobs racked my body I didn't notice the giant robot walking in through the med bay doors. I quickly swiped my tears away, already knowing who it was, and without even looking up, I said "You should be keeping an eye on Optimus."

"I'm sure Prowl and Bulkhead will be able to manage for a little while."

I glanced up at him through my bloodshot eyes, feeling compelled to speak to him. It was sort of touching to know that he had come over to check if I was alright even though his close friend's life was in peril. I shivered at the fresh wave of guilt and stiffened as I remembered that I had a bone to pick with Ratchet, and it was now or never.

"I need to talk to you about after the funeral." I glowered, uncurling myself. Ratchet stiffened for a moment, before stepping backwards uncertainly.

"On second thought, I should go and make sure they don't-"I cut him off, my eyes narrowing.

"They can handle themselves, you even told me that Prowl had had some medical training back on Cybertron." I hissed, "Why were you acting like such a jerk towards Adam?"

At this, Ratchet's optics filled with a sudden unsheathed fury as he stomped forward and glared.

"Why does it even matter? _You _said to him that you were only friends!" He snapped back. My eyes widened in shock, anger consuming any sadness I had once felt.

"_Why does it matter?_" I whispered through gritted teeth, "WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOU?!"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO NOT HARMING HUMANS, HUH? WELL, NOT ONLY DID YOU HURT HIM, YOU HURT _ME."_ At that some of the fury died down in his optics and was replaced by slight guilt.

"But I-"

"YOU WEREN'T THINKING! YOU NEVER THINK ABOUT ANYONE OTHER THAN YOURSELF! YOUR ARE SELFISH AND YOUR ONLY WORRY IS ABOUT RETURNING BACK TO YOUR HOME PLANET! I KNOW YOU COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT EARTH, OR IF ANYTHING WERE TO HAPPEN TO IT OR HUMANKIND!" I screamed at him, scowling. I watched as the guilt faded and the fury returned, only 10 times as powerful. He moved even closer and made his face level with mine.

"You have completely misunderstood everything. Who do you think has been trying to protect your planet, your family and friends? If I didn't want to save your species then I would have joined up with the decepticons and help destroy it." Ratchet said, his voice calm. This only made the words even more dangerous and irate.

"So then go join the decepticons, no one's stopping you. I don't understand why you treated Adam like you did. He's my friend and had done nothing wrong." My voice strained from trying to refrain myself from yelling again. I didn't feel like explaining this to any of the others.

"Why did you do it, Ratchet?"

He remained silent for a moment, contemplating his words all while continuing to frown deeply at me.

"Adam seemed suspicious to me, he was trying too hard to hang out with you…"

That set me off. I exploded.

"SUSPICIOUS?! YOU ARE SUSPICIOUS OF HIM! HE WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING WRONG EVER, I'VE KNOWN HIM FOR YEARS! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM! WERE YOU JEALOUS OF HIM…..or…. something…" I trailed off, my mouth popping open in realization. The cruelness, the silence, the kiss.

Oh god, the kiss.

"You were jealous of him, weren't you?" I mumbled in disbelief. There was no sign of denial and I continued "Why would you be jealous of him? All he even did was support me and keep me comfortable, even though he has no idea about what my Dad had done. Is that it? Just because you are my guardian no one else is allowed to help me?" Hot tears began to stream down my face as the emotions began to take their toll. I went to dry my eyes when Ratchet gently grabbed my arm with his fingers.

"Megan you don't understand. I was jealous of him for a completely different reason. He was _able _to help you, when I wasn't and should have been. I do care about you, and you know that." He explained softly. I was shocked, my tears still dampening my cheeks. I had never heard him sound so…..concerned before. He was right; I had always known that, ever since I witnessed his and Prime's battle with the undead. Guilt washed over me. I had been wrong about everything; my anger had gotten the better of me. I should have let him just explain in the first place.

What happened next was a blur.

I don't know what I was even thinking; I was so confused and upset over everything.

I leaned in.

I kissed him.

I kissed Ratchet.

And he didn't pull back.

**GW1234: ****Dear god I think I destroyed my emotions writing the last bit….Jesus this is what I get for leaving this for so long.**

**I don't think this will ever make up for how long I've abandoned this story (all of my stories for) but at least I haven't left it unfinished any longer.**

**Megan is so dense, it' a bit obvious that Ratchet was partly lying to his face… we all know another reason that fuelled his jealousy *snickers*.**

**I feel that the chat could have been better, and when I have some time I will probably change it. **

**It will be alright for now…right? -,-''**

**I just also have to say that when I first started writing the first chapter for this it was purely for my amusement and I thought 'what the hell' and uploaded it here. I never expected it to get over 100 reviews, and I'm extremely grateful. I promise to be more dedicated from here on out; I might upload a chapter for a couple of my other stories and put them on officially on hiatus so I can concentrate on this fic more.**

**Anyway, goodbye for now and don't forget to R&R :D**


	15. Chapter 15:Inner Strength

**GW1234: ****I don't own any of the characters except from Adam and Megan :)**

**I hope that you enjoy reading this update!**

Chapter 15:Inner Strength

My whole body went numb the moment our lips connected. His were surprisingly soft and warm and melded perfectly with mine; as if it were a match made in heaven.

The size difference didn't seem to make any difference to the intensity and pleasure that was coursing through my veins. All of my logical thinking had vanished away in the blink of an eye as my mind became a flurry of emotion and surprise.

I had definitely _not _expected him to return the kiss. Not even for a moment. Maybe he wasn't, maybe it was just me.

I was suddenly dragged back into the present as I fully came to realize what I had done and pulled back with wide eyes. Ratchet noticed this and pulled back as well. I watched as it hit him too and his optics widened.

"I-I'm sorry." Was all I could stutter out before I literally bolted from the Med Bay, trying to stop the tears that were rolling down my cheeks. I heard my guardian call my name, but he didn't come after me as I ran straight to the main room.

I barely noticed that the groundbridge was open before I closed my eyes and ducked my head, thinking that the tears would go away if I willed them to. I was in such a mess, but even the small part of my conscious which wasn't all fuzzy agreed that I was now on an intensely pathetic level.

Why was I even taking this so deeply?

I kissed Ratchet, so what?

There must have been so much more emotion behind it than I had realized.

"Megan?" Prowl's voice came from a few feet away; I looked back up and saw him kneeling in front of me. His lips were in a professional straight line, but hints of concern visible in his optics contradicted with the stoic vibe he was attempting to pull off.

"C-can you take me home?" I murmured my voice cracking. He nodded and transformed. Once I had clambered in, he spoke up so they could all hear him. Glancing in his rear-view mirror I was met with many pairs of worried optics and eyes directed my way. Even from the twins and Arcee, who had just returned from the Nemesis. The cheers I had heard as I neared them all meant that Sideswipe had managed to trick Megatron and obtain the lifesaving formula. The thought brought a tiny smile to my face.

"Arcee, go and get Ratchet and have him create the cure from the formula Sideswipe obtained." Just before the SIC could speak again, Ratchet came walking out from the corridor, a scowl on his faceplate. It was a bit too obvious that he was masking his true emotions and I felt another sharp punch to the gut.

"No need. Just show me the formula." He sounded like a droid; completely emotionless and cold. Of all robots it was Sunstreaker who seemed to put two and two together as he frowned deeply at the medic then looked me right in the eye, even though I was still staring through Prowl's rear-view mirror. My breath hitched as his optics scrutinised my face, searching for some sort of answer to what happened. Fortunately Prowl revved his engine and drove out of the base. Turning to sit in the seat properly, more hot tears escaped my eyes as I sobbed into my hands.

I didn't feel Prowl pull over. Hell, I didn't feel anything at this point in time.

Except from the arms that suddenly pulled me toward a body.

A human body.

I jumped and my head shot up. I was about to struggle out of the strange man's grasp until he shushed me.

"It's alright Megan, it's just me." Gaping, my previous grief was momentarily forgotten as I tried to work out _how _Prowl's voice was coming out of the man's mouth.

Apparently I'd become stupid as well.

"But…..What….How?" I stuttered, poking his arm, his skin. I pulled back just enough to analyse his appearance.

The man's…..Prowl's hair was quite shaggy and a deep coal black; a few thick strands were hanging over his illuminating blue eyes which were unique in their own special way. He was a bit pale, but his skin still had a richer undertone compared to my own lifeless skin. Of course, he was wearing an average Police uniform, complete with a badge. I continued to gawk at him for a moment more before my face scrunched up in confusion as I tried to get my head around it all. A soft chuckle escaped Prowl.

"Back on Cybertron, an Autobot scout called Hound equipped me with a hologram, which I could mould into whatever disguise I wanted. But, in this case, I am using it to comfort you." He said. A smile wobbled on my face and I crushed myself against him once again, feeling a strange sense of security…and his solid hard abs.

If he was a complete stranger, and it was a couple of months ago, I would have considered him hot. Well, I kinda am thinking that he is hot, but it doesn't seem to suit him well. Probably because he was more of a family icon to me than a friend.

And that scared me.

"….But it feels real…." I muttered into his chest.

"Cybertronian technology is far more advanced than your planet." Prowl replied.

"What are you trying to say?!" My words seemed to lose all meaning as I vaguely felt him resting his cheek on my head, and as it curled up into a small smile.

"Have the others got…..?" I trailed off, not knowing how to explain Prowl's hologram without using said mentioned word. It was way to real to be called that.

"Holoforms." Prowl informed me.

"Yeah, that. Has anyone else got one?"

"No, so far he's only been able to spread the technology to Perceptor. I was in an induced stasis when he installed the chip into my processor."

I sat back up, facing Prowl and rubbing my irritated eyes, which were raw red from crying.

"Do the others know about it?" I questioned. He shook his head and smirked.

"Our little secret." He finished with a wink. The small giggle forcing its way up my throat turned into a light laugh as I took all of this in. No, I wasn't talking about the holoform, oh no.

I was talking about how much looser and different Prowl was when away from the others. It wasn't something I'd have ever imagined was possible. Hell, I was pretty sure he was created with no emotions; a lifeless shell. But, since I've got to know him I've never been more wrong in my life. The reason why he was mostly serious was because his personality was reflecting off of the war itself. He knows that there is no time for fun and games whenever Megatron is on the move, and he has to be quick, physically and mentally, so that he can be the best he can be, and a great asset.

My eyes must have taken a foggy appearance as Prowl was quick to snap me out of it.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. I sighed and voiced all of my thoughts, not realizing that this was his original intention; to side-track me.

At the end of my mini speech-my heart lifted seeing the proud look in his eyes-. He was silent for a moment, pondering on something, before he disappeared and started to drive again.

"You are right, about everything. But, there is still another major reason which you have yet to uncover." He said. I pouted lightly.

"So, you're not gonna tell me?"

"No."

"That's unfair."

"As unfair as you being the only human and autobot currently on Earth that knows about it?"

"Touché."

After that we were both silent as he took me back home. I felt honoured that Prowl had trusted me enough to show me his holoform and be himself. It had definitely lifted my mood.

As we got closer to my house I noticed a figure walking up the pathway. I squinted my eyes and felt my heart lift even more when I realized that it was Adam.

The moment Prowl stopped I quickly thanked him and literally flung myself out of his alt mode and raced right up to my friend, glomping him. He had frozen on the spot, but once he realized that it was me he relaxed and hugged me back. I didn't notice the silent tears streaming down my face until I felt that Adam's top was now damp. Adam placed his hands on my shoulders and pulled me back, staring dead into my eyes. He looked really concerned.

"Megan, what's the matter?" He asked. I was about to stutter back a reply when his eyes flickered behind me and then back to my face.

"Why did you come back in a police car? What did you do?" Adam suddenly became all serious, even glaring at Prowl once in a while. Again I was going to lie when a familiar voice echoed from behind me. I was panic stricken for a second before I heard the human footsteps.

"I assure you Sir that Miss Darby was in no such trouble, she was just walking around town aimlessly and I offered her a ride back, which she accepted." Prowl stated professionally, even pulling out his freaking police badge to prove to Adam that he was the real deal.

"Thank you officer, I was wondering where she had gone." Adam replied earnestly, wrapping his arm around my waist. I resisted from squirming uncomfortably and shot a quick smile towards Prowl who was looking at me.

"Make sure you two stay safe." He said, turning back and getting into his alt mode. The windows were tinted enough for him to turn his holoform off before he drove off.

"Since when were the police officers in Jasper _that _kind?" Adam murmured, pushing his blonde hair out of his face. I lightly elbowed him in the gut.

"Since now. Stop being so negative." I said. He just rolled his eyes.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Oh yeah, I found something really cool, come on I'll show you!" Before I could even react Adam had grabbed my wrist and was practically dragging me down the street. I struggled slightly in his grasp.

"Where is it exactly?" I questioned, slapping his arm away as I walked beside him. He flashed me a grin.

"Just outside of Jasper, in one of those abandoned mines. Actually it is pretty far, I think we should drive there…." He trailed off thoughtfully and it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Fine, let's go to your house and get your car." I sighed heavily, my tone border lining complete disinterest.

_(In Adam's car)_

I had to admit, Adam has one good looking ride.

Okay, I'm lying; he has the most gorgeous car _ever._

I did ask him how the hell he managed to afford a silver Mercedes Benz, but he just tapped his nose and chided me for being too nosey. In response I turned away and started to touch up the slick leather seats, childishly ignoring him.

True to his word, the place was further away than I thought. It took us about half an hour before I could even see the massive rock formations in the middle of nowhere.

Adam decided to stop a few hundred feet away, because he cared for his car a lot and doesn't want to risk it being crushed by the unstable mine. I had heard through mom that it had been abandoned years back when several workers were killed; all of those who survived ended up going to a mental institution for unknown reasons. This had made me feel uneasy, and I could feel that knotting my insides up as we finally reached the entrance.

"Come on, it's not too far from here." Adam sounded like an excited little kid, and I couldn't resist a smile at his innocence. Hopefully nothing would go wrong and change that…

"Here it is!" He exclaimed, rushing towards whatever it was. As I neared I got a good look and gasped, my eyes widening.

It was a giant blue crystal, which glowed and radiated some sort of foreign energy. And it was not just some ordinary energy.

"Adam, we should go. Now." I said sternly, keeping my cautious gaze on the crystal as I backed away. Adam raised a confused eyebrow.

"Why? It's just a rock…" He went to touch it and I pounced onto him and dragged him away.

"No, do not touch it. That crystal is energon." I whispered quickly. I remembered Ratchet telling me about how energon could be lethal to humans, and I wasn't keen on watching Adam die just yet. I was still in slight shock that the Autobots hadn't discovered the source yet. Mind you, the tunnels were pretty small.

"And how on Earth do you know that?!" Adam frowned, agitated.

"I do my research. Now let's go before-"

"Lord Starscream said that there wouldn't be any fleshlings?"

Me and Adam both stopped where we were, exchanging glances before slowly looking up at the two decepticons in front of us. I gulped, easily recognising one as Soundwave. I didn't think as I, still clutching Adam's arm, ran straight through the silent mechs' femme-like legs and narrowly dodging the blaster fire from the Steve next to him.

Adam was demanding me to tell him what was going on, but I chose to ignore him and pulled him away from the now scorching holes in the ground from the other Steves' who were on patrol.

Unfortunately I had to trip over a rock and sent Adam stumbling over me, my knee accidently catching his manhood. He ground loudly in pain and curled up on himself the second his body flopped against the rocky terrain. I murmured a quick apology to him before standing back up.

There were at least 4 blasters, all warmed up and aiming directly at me, the red glow intensifying as they came closer to firing. But before they even had the chance to, they were distracted by the police car racing towards them at lightning speed. Adam, who had sobered up, caught sight of the car and frowned.

"What the hell's a police car gonna do to these…things?!" His voice had taken on a hilariously high pitch, but now wasn't the time to be laughing. Instead, I smiled fondly.

"That isn't just any old police car…" As if on cue, Prowl transformed and aimed his own blasters at the Vehicons, a snarl on his lips. This seemed to jumpstart the 'cons as they once again pointed their blasters towards me and Adam.

"Let the human children go." Prowl snarled dangerously, pure anger in his optics. The vehicon closest to me blasted a warning shot near me feet, and although I didn't move back, Prowl tensed even more as the look on his face became even more hostile. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Adam was slack jawed, his eyes bugging out of his skull in fear and shock.

"You seem to have a close connection with the girl, should she be the first one to die, or would Lord Megatron prefer to have her as a pet?" A voice sneered from around the corner. My eyes darted over there and I saw a figure move out from the shadows. The red optics proved that he was a decepticon, but he wasn't one I'd ever seen before.

Unlike most decepticons, he was a dull beige with a lot of dark purple, but his chest and lower arms were black and a decepticon insignia stood proud on the middle of it. He was pretty tall; about 5 feet higher than Prowl. What confused me about him was that his face was a light blue and he had plane wings _and _tank treads. Was he messed up when he was created or something?!

Either way, Prowl did not like the fact that there was a new decepticon on Earth, but he also looked a little bit….relieved?

"Leave them alone." Prowl warned once more, but he lacked the former aggressiveness, and a quick glance at me said that he was up to something. Adam crawled closer to me and used my arm to pull himself up. I could feel him shaking slightly.

"How does he know you?" He whispered his voice cracking. I just shook my head in response and looked over to the newcomer. The icy smile on the 'cons face sent an uncomfortable shiver down my spine. I think that had become 20 times worse when his gaze locked with mine, and I saw that one of his optics was a lot rounder and protruded out; it looked similar to a mini optical microscope.

Before the unnamed decepticon could even think of moving a bright green swirl appeared from next to Prowl and a red and blue truck charged through, transforming and knocking out all of the vehicon with a single hit. I couldn't stop the massive grin that had stretched across my face.

I didn't think I'd be so relieved to see Optimus alive and well again. That was definitely a weight lifted off my shoulders. Adam's grip on my arm tightened.

"Who is he?" He asked lowly.

"That, my friend, is Optimus Prime." I announced, loud enough for the boss bot to hear.

Prime looked a little surprised at the sight of the new decepticon, but strangely, just like Prowl, he seemed a little relieved also. Did I miss the memo or what?

"Stand down." He ordered, now him and Prowl having the upper hand. Instead of surrendering, the decepticon smirked.

"It seems as if my work here is done." Confused as what he meant, I heard a jet take off and mentally cursed as I watched Soundwave and the surviving Steve take off, each carrying a giant piece of energon.

The new decepticon then transformed into a heavily armed jet and flew off after the two.

I momentarily ignored Adam as the two Autobots came over towards us. Prowl was particularly worried.

"Are you two unharmed?" He asked, thought it was obvious that he had aimed that at me. Adam just nodded numbly and I smiled.

"Of course, but" My smile faltered slightly "who was that decepticon? I've never seen him before." Optimus shook his head.

"Right now we have more pressing matters." He said, glancing at Adam, who had frozen up in fear. I gently nudged him.

"Hey, it's okay, they won't hurt you. The ones with the blue eyes are the good guys." I informed him.

Adam was still in a state of shock; his mouth was trying to form words but nothing came out and he looked like a fish with his mouth opening and closing like his. Eventually he swallowed a lump in his throat and meekly waved.

"H-h-hey…"

I'd never seen him so terrified before. This was without a doubt going to be one for the memory books.

_(Back at base)_

"So you guys are Autobots from the planet cybertron who are staying here since your home planet is wrecked and the bad lot of your race are called decepticons and who want to take over the universe?"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker exchanged glances before shrugging.

"Basically."

An agitated Prowl shook his head at the two, his arms folded across his chest and his face slightly crestfallen. I had asked him what was wrong but he assured me that he was fine, when he clearly isn't.

Adam had already made quick friends with the twins-no surprise there- but he and Prowl seemed to dislike each other, which greatly amused me. They were forced to have a short, awkward conversation and then practically turned their backs on each other. I was hoping that I could introduce him to the rest, but Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were all stopping Starscream from melting the Artic. Optimus had gone to after he'd welcomed Adam to the base and asked the twins to give him the full talk of what they were.

I hadn't seen Ratchet since I ran out crying….I cringed at how dramatic I must have seemed, and it was only a couple of hours ago, so I have no idea why I am not a wreck.

Probably because I still have Prowl and Adam even though they refuse to speak to one another like toddlers.

Sideswipe was standing in front of the railings, a distant look on his face. I began to worry that this was another imposter incident. But Sunstreaker then elbowed Sideswipe, hard enough to send him tumbling to the ground. The red 'bot scowled, but before he could complain, Sunstreaker asked him if he wanted to play basketball, to which he agreed to joyfully. His bipolar emotions at their peak was enough to convince me that it was the real Sideswipe, but I felt that something was off about him, but I couldn't quite decide what…

"Hey Adam, you wanna referee?" Sunny asked Adam. Those two seemed to get on the best, something about his blonde hair and Sunstreaker's yellow paint job…

"Sure." Adam shrugged, walking over towards the hoop, winking back at me. I rolled my eyes at him and he went to blow a kiss when a growl was heard from behind me and he scurried away. I slowly turned around only to see a grumpy police car standing where the animalistic noise had come from. I scoffed lightly and walked towards him.

"Jeez, what's crawled up your tailpipe and died?" I questioned, sarcasm tinting my tone. Prowl glared at me, but the look died away as he sighed.

"I just…..don't think it was a wise decision to allow Adam to remain on base."

I mentally groaned. _Not this again._

"And why not?" I replied, raising a challenging eyebrow. Prowl was silent for a moment.

"I…he doesn't seem like he's telling the complete truth about who he is." He remarked. I face-palmed.

"I've talked about this with Ratchet before as he felt the same way, but I'm telling you that I've known him for years and is one of my closest friends; he'd never do anything bad." I angrily whispered, startling Prowl. I ended with a bitter "I trust him. You should too."

The black and white mechs' body slumped in defeat and he looked to the ground as he grumbled "Fine.", obviously not being one to admit that they're wrong. Typical.

"Good." I smiled brightly.

In one swift movement Prowl was suddenly ducking down as the lobbing ball came flying past where his head was a second ago and hit the wall behind him. He stood back up and his optics burned with rage as he looked at the culprit, who seemed confused and scared.

"Sideswipe, the goals that way idiot." Adam remarked, sliding down the ladder. Sunstreaker chuckled.

"Na, that was just his normal scrappy aiming." Sideswipe glared at him, then glanced back over to where the ball had rolled to a stop.

"I don't know what overcame me…" He trailed off, and I grew worried.

"Sides, are you okay?" I asked, my eyes frowning. He looked over to me and put on his best fake smile, giving me a thumbs up.

"No worries, I'm fine!" He sounded fine, but I knew, as did Sunny, that something was up.

Maybe his trip to Megatron's mind had a bigger effect on him than first thought.

**GW1234: Okay, I'll leave it at that for now otherwise this chapter will never be posted -,-' **

**Wow, my first chapter of 2013…..took me long enough. **

**Cookies and owning the twins for a day will go to whoever can guess the decepticon! :) **

**I know I didn't describe him as well as I could have, but I hope you realize that I did do that fully it would be way too easy to figure out who he is (not that it's rocket science now XD) **

**Oh yeah, I have another poll on my profile, asking who you'd like to see in season 3 of transformers prime. I'd appreciate it if you were to vote (I originally intended for you to be able to vote for as many as you like, but the website made it only 8 votes -,-) I'll probably keep that up until one of them turns up~50 decades later…~ **

**Okay, I'll be quiet now, Please R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16:He's back

**GW1234:- ****I don't own any of the characters except from Adam and Megan :)**

Chapter 16:He's back

Blitzwing sauntered into the control room on the Nemesis, his icy personality on show as it twisted in confusion.

"And where might Lord Megatron be?" He asked, his thick German accent echoing throughout the space. Breakdown turned from his conversation with a Steve and walked warily towards the newcomer, his fingers lightly twitching.

"Who are you?" It came out harsher than first expected, but Blitzwing didn't even flinch and was about to reply when a metal clang resounded and they all immediately turned towards the source.

Breakdown raised a questioning eyebrow "Knock Out, what's with the face?"

The pristine red mech's datapad was smashed on the floor and his optics were wide open, his jaw slack.

"B-Blitzwing?!" Knock Out stuttered. Blitzwing's face suddenly started to spin and stopped on one resembling a jack 'o lantern and he spread his arms out wide.

"Ooooh! No one told me my precious Knocky was here!" He squeaked childishly as he rushed forward and tackled down the medic. Knock Out tried to struggle out of Blitzwing's vice grip, only to be hugged even tighter by the mech.

"Hey, watch the paint!" He grunted irritably, scowling.

Breakdown watched his partner with an amused look fluttering within his golden optics. He folded his arms over his chassis and raised an optic ridge. However, he quickly grew bored and stalked out of the room, leaving the red mech to be crushed by the newcomer.

_(Megan's POV)_

It's been around half an hour since Sideswipe nearly knocked out Prowl, and I was only becoming more concerned as the seconds ticked by. He would occasionally freeze in place for a couple of seconds before returning to normal, a haunted look on his faceplate.

Prowl had since decided to go and help the others, as they had momentarily radioed in stating that Breakdown and that new decepticon-Blitzwing, I was told his name was- were attacking the Autobots. Of course, not only did Prowl leave, but the call forced Ratchet to reappear. I had refused to even glance in his direction out of shame, opting to remain close to Adam instead.

Everything became silent for a short amount of time, the only sound being pairs of pedes shuffling around. Turning to Adam, I was about to ask him a question when there was a sickening metallic crunch.

I twisted my body towards the source of the sound, only to see Sideswipe, and his fist was tightened around what seemed to bear a close resemblance to one of Ratchet's tools. His optics were dilated, as if in a trance.

"Sideswipe!"

The cherry mech jolted slightly, his optics returning to normal, and he looked over at Ratchet, who had a firm scowl on his face.

"I needed that!" He yelled. I couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped me, but it instantly died away the second Ratchet glanced over in my direction. Feeling shy, I hastily looked back towards Sideswipe, carefully ignoring the pair of glowing blue circles in the corner of my vision. Sideswipe was looking at the twisted piece of metal in his hands, confused. The heavy gaze suddenly lifted and footsteps clanked closer to the other mech.

"What has gotten into you?" Ratchet questioned. Sideswipe shook his helm, holding back a shiver.

"Nothing I'm sure, just a minor glitch…" He trailed off, knowing he wasn't convincing anyone.

"Are you sure?" I called over, brushing the hair out of my face. "You haven't exactly been…yourself, recently."

"Well, I have been seeing Megatron in my mind…." Sideswipe admitted, gauging Ratchet's reaction.

"You're seeing Megatron's face?" He repeated, sounding baffled. Humming for a moment, he gestured Sideswipe over to the large pod like device sitting in the corner of the secondary med bay. Though hesitant at first, Sideswipe did end up walking towards it, stepping in whilst Ratchet headed towards the controls to the left and began to type.

I had decided to place Sideswipe well before my current situation and also walked over, watching as his optics dimmed and he fell into stasis.

It was then that Sunstreaker stormed over, looking very irritated in seeing his twin offline.

"What the _frag_ are you doing, Ratchet?" He all but snarled.

"Sideswipe's complaining of intermittent visions, waking nightmares if you will." Ratchet snipped back, putting the golden mech back into place.

"But, you said he was fine when you checked him over?" I enthused.

"Physically, but the experience he endured seems to be having a temporary effect on his phsyci, this induced power down should force Sideswipe's mind to rest and recover." He responded, his professional demeanour momentarily looking over the past and soothing me somewhat. At least he was putting his medical work before me.

The main computer then started to beep erratically, shortly followed by Optimus' voice.

"_Optimus to base, we are in need of immediate assistance!"_

Ratchet jogged over to the controls, pressing down a button and starting to speak.

"Sideswipe's in an induced stasis right now, but Sunstreaker shall be over momentarily."

"_Affirmative, Optimus out"_

The com-link disconnected and Sunstreaker walked over, seeming troubled between staying with his twin and following orders.

"Don't worry about him, Sunstreaker. I'll keep an eye on him." I smiled as I watched the edge of his mouth twitch up before he nods and runs into the groundbridge, which Ratchet has already opened for him.

As the portal closes I can hear Adam mumbling to someone on his phone, seemingly quite frustrated.

"Yes, but…I can take care of myself!" He sighed heavily, slouching. "Okay, I'll be back in a minute. Yeah yeah, love you too, bye." Adam lowered the phone from his ear and grinned sheepishly at me.

"I kind of need to go now…my mom wants me back so that she can take me shopping." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm assuming you want to groundbridge out?" Ratchet spoke up, an edge of bitterness in his voice. As Adam nodded my guardian typed in co-ordinates and activated the groundbridge once again.

Adam jogged over and gave me a tight hug.

"I'll see you again tomorrow." He whispered, and I nodded. Eventually releasing me, he ran straight into the groundbridge. I bit my lip in slight confusion.

"How do you know where he lives?" I questioned. Ratchet turned towards me and shrugged.

"I don't."

I wasn't sure whether to scold him or laugh at Adam's misfortune, so I remained quiet. The ensuing silence slowly grated on my nerves, though I relaxed a little watching Ratchet walk towards his broken tool. He picked it up, examining it. A small, irritated sigh escaped him and he turned to me.

"Megan, I'm going to the supply vault to see if I can find parts to repair this." His stare became slightly sterner "You know what that means."

"Don't touch anything." I responded in a half-assed tone. His helm tilted slightly in approval and he turned away, walking through the corridor.

It was when he left I realized that a giant weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I didn't feel as cramped up as I was when he was within arm's reach. As Sideswipe was still in stasis, I took the time to sit back and think of ways to apologize to my guardian; it wasn't fair to put him through something like that and then run away, hoping the situation would dissolve into dust. Of course, I never got what I had hoped for, and now I need to make up for my actions, even if it meant humiliating myself.

The sound of systems onlining and optics whirring made me turn my head towards the source; Sideswipe.

I called his name, confused, but it quickly turned into panicked shout as he slowly walked out of the pod and towards the groundbridge.

"Sideswipe!" I yelled, frantically waving my arms at him. It wasn't working; his optics were dilated like before and he seemed in another trance like state. My stomach tightened in unwanted guilt as he typed in a set of coordinates and activated the groundbridge.

Watching helplessly as he walked through, the rushed pedes of Ratchet approached from behind me.

"What did you do?!" He accused. I turned to face him, shocked.

"Nothing! Sideswipe just got up and-"

"He was in power down!" He interrupted "Where does he think he's off to?"

"Can't you check the computer? See if you recognize the location?" I suggested, a worried expression on my face. He seemed to think for a second before nodding.

"Maybe it can help us with discovering what is wrong with Sideswipe." Turning to the computer, Ratchet began to type. I dash towards the stairs, climbing up and reaching the console just in time for him to dig up the location.

"These are the coordinates of the site of our previous battle with Megatron's undead, where you were-" He cut himself off, not seeming that keen on bringing it up again and focusing on the one who had just walked out.

"Maybe we should call Optimus?" I asked, my anxiety making it seem as if there is nothing else we can do other than alert Prime of what's happening. Ratchet immediately shook his head in disagreement.

"Optimus is busy preventing a polar icecap from melting." He looks down, and I notice that his servo is firmly gripping the groundbridge lever, "We need to handle this on our own."

The small flutter in my chest was enough to convince me that my guardian was actually including me in these events, instead of forcing me to sit and watch from the side lines. I was going to grasp this opportunity as tightly as I can, and refuse to let go.

Ratchet pulled the groundbridge lever, and the bright swirling lights were activated once again. He spun around on his heel, walking towards the portal. I was readying myself to jump over the railing when Sideswipe suddenly made his appearance.

"Sideswipe? What have you been doing?" Ratchet can clearly see the look of anger on the warrior's face, his small wings pointing upright. Just as he is about to walk past, Ratchet and I both spotted a glowing purple substance in his hand. He grabbed Sideswipes arm, holding it in a firm grip. It was enough to make Sideswipe momentarily relax his fingers. My eyes widened as he revealed a sharp, jagged piece of rock.

"Dark energon?" Ratchet questions in disbelief. I watch in horror as Sideswipe pulls his fist back and slams it into Ratchet's face, sending him flying back. With a grunt, his back crashes against the bottom of the console. As Ratchet tried to slowly haul himself up, my fear was replaces with an unbelievable amount of anger, my body flinching up tightly in wariness as I glared.

"Sides? What are you doing?!" I fumed. His head snapped towards my, his gaze easily piercing my harsh one and forcing my resolve to crumble in sudden fear. My heart began to race as he made a path straight towards me. Ratchet seemed to notice this and I saw his optics widen in panic. He tried to speak but all that escaped was a small groan, proving that he was still quite disorientated.

I tried to back away, but his servo wrapped around me in an uncomfortable grip. Feeling my feet leave the floor, I began to bang helplessly on his metal plating.

"Sideswipe, please!" I begged, my stomach dropping as he flung me onto the edge of the ventilation shafts. Quickly standing up I continued to shout at him.

"I know you're in there! You have to fight whatever's making you do this!"

My words went unheard by Sideswipe as he steadily marched back into the groundbridge. The moment his form disappeared again I heard another groan, slightly louder than the previous one. I quickly looked over, watching with slight relief as Ratchet stood back up.

"Ratchet! Are you okay?!" My mind was furiously pounding as I had allowed to get so worked up over my guardian that I could feel a headache forming.

"I'm fine." He brushed my concerns off. He opened his mouth to say something, but snapped it shut again as he approached me. I shivered slightly as the unsuspected scan washed over me. About to protest, I kept it to myself at the small amount of relief and reassurance which glinted in his optics.

"More importantly is Sideswipe; I fear the time spent in Megatron's mindscape is causing him to think like a decepticon." Ratchet mused, stopping in front of me. I frowned at him, agitated.

"Sides' is not a con!" I exclaimed.

"Agreed." He responded, holding out his servo. It took me a moment to realize what he wanted me to do, and I jumped down onto it, steadying myself as he began to move again.

"But," He continued "we need to find out exactly what Sideswipe intends to do with that shard." He suddenly froze and I wobbled slightly, casting a questioning glance in his direction.

"The only one who knew of the dark energon was Megatron." He ended his sentence with a firm scowl.

"Sideswipe has Megatron's memories?!" I found it difficult to believe what Ratchet was implying.

"Worse. Megatron is occupying Sideswipe's mind." He explained briefly.

"What?" I restrained the shout which was bubbling in my chest, my hatred for Megatron deepening considerably.

"How could I have been such a fool?!" He criticized himself. The comment may not have been much, but the trickles of regret in his optics made me frown. Surely he didn't really think that he was to blame?

"Rat-"

"The cortical psychic patch acted as a two-way conduit. When Sideswipe returned to his own mind, Megatron followed." He placed me down onto the platform, searching some files on the computer.

"And now Sideswipe- Megatron, has bridged to nearly the same co-ordinates Optimus used." Ratchet then pulled the lever, activating the groundbridge, and turned towards the swirling portal.

"Stay here." His stern tone surprised me, but his words made my stomach boil with anger.

"No. I'm coming with you." I stated, marching towards the stairs. A giant hand blocked my path, and as I looked over I saw and irate Ratchet attached to the appendage.

"You can't, Megan, it's too dangerous." He argued, giving me a light shove backwards. I stood my ground, a firm scowl now on my face.

"But- you said I could go with you earlier! You can't just change your mind now!" My cheeks turned pink from my show of emotion, and before Ratchet could talk back I quipped "Plus Sideswipe is a close friend; he needs me!"

He seemed ready to argue back, but his optics softened slightly and he sighed, holding his servo out again.

"Of course he does."

Smiling, I jumped down and he placed me onto his shoulder, walking through the portal in silence.

Jumping out, he steadied himself and froze in place. My eyes also widened at the familiar area.

"The decepticon warship!" Ratchet exclaimed in a hushed whisper. Running around the corner, he stopped again at the sight of several vehicon troopers lying dead, scattered down the hallway.

"Did- did Sideswipe do this?" I asked, my blood running cold.

"I fear Megatron's mind is dominant, and clearly he came here for one purpose: to use the dark energon to resurrect his own body." Ratchet replied gravely. I shook my head, closing my eyes.

"No. Sideswipe would never let him; he'll fight back!" I said stubbornly.

"I hope you're right." Ratchet nodded, continuing to walk down the corridor.

The warship was eerily quiet, the only noises being Ratchet's movements and the faint hum of the engine. I could feel the blood pounding in my ears, thoughts suddenly catching up with me. Maybe we can stop him, maybe it's too late. Surely there was multiple ways to simply disrupt the connection before the warlord can re-join his body…but what would that do to poor Sideswipe?

"What if the patch doesn't work properly, and Sideswipe loses his mind to the back of Megatron's…." I faltered, voice cracking. Ratchet tilted his head in my direction, his facial features radiating reassurance.

"Everything will be alright, okay? We just need to get to Sideswipe and take him back to the base."

I nodded slightly, staring at him. He was quick to break the gaze, turning another corner. More corpses were littered along, and Ratchet brought his servo up and gently curled it around me, manoeuvring me to the floor. Before I could take point he stepped in front, indicating for me not to move. His pace had slowed drastically and it was then I could hear slow clicking sounds from the room to the right. Ratchet snuck up as agile as he could and peered around the corner. It was then I made my move and ran in-between his legs, using his pede for cover. My hand grazed along the metal, signalling him that I was below.

The scene played out in front of me as if I was in a cinema. Sideswipe had a glowing purple tube of some sort stuck in the back of his head, the other one connecting to the berth, where the comatose decepticon leader lie.

A soft growl echoed from above me and before I knew it Ratchet had lunged forward, running towards Sideswipe at a rapid pace.

"Don't hurt Sideswipe!" I stressed, stepping forward with a wild expression on my face.

"That's not Sideswipe!" Ratchet grunted back. He got in close enough to swing at the possessed mech, but Sideswipe was quick to dodge. He tried again but missed by a mile and only ended up knocked into the wall. At any other point in time I would have laughed at Ratchet's major loss of pride, but I was fully aware of the situation, and how I needed to try to do something. Just ad Sideswipe twirled the shard of dark energon in his fingers, I ran forward, screaming his name.

Stopping a few feet away, I quickly breathed "Remember who you are Sideswipe; for god's sake remember me! You do listen to me sometimes, so please just listen now!"

Relief washed over me as his optics returned to normal, though I began to sweat as they seemed to change state every half second. A couple seconds of agonizing torture later, Sideswipe was the one sending a look of confusion in my direction.

"Megan? Is that you?" He queried. I grinned brightly, moving closer.

"Yes, that's right, it's me!" I had to refrain the laugh in my voice as I hugged his foot.

My joy was short lived, however, as Sideswipe suddenly began hissing in pain, bringing a servo to his head and clutching it tightly. I narrowly missed being squished as he fell to his knees.

"Sideswipe!" I screamed, running closer and grabbing his arm. Te red metal was cool to the touch, and I could feel many small dents which were easily identifiable as battle scars.

Staring at his head, I anxiously waited for him to lift his head, and when he did, it was clear that Megatron was once again under control. Within a quick moment I was flicked away, flying across the room.

Groaning, I sat back up, ignoring the stinging pains within my abdomen, noticing Ratchet behind the decepticon warlord. Whilst he was distracted with me, the medic must've snuck up from behind. He clutched at the single large cable feeding into Megatron's chest, and obvious life support.

"Goodbye, Megatron." He sneered, yanking the cable out. Sparks flew everywhere, several shades of a magnificent purple and blue. I stared in awe, only to hear a huge scrape of metal beside me.

Looking over, I saw Ratchet lying on the ground, clearly close to passing out. My heart wrenched painfully in my chest as I wanted nothing more than to run over to his side, but Sideswipe was slowly approaching Megatron's body with the dark energon shard. It seemed as if Ratchet's actions were in vain, and I shakily stood up, straining my middle.

"Sideswipe" I called weakly, my voice cracked from emotion. He paused in his tracks, slowly looking over his shoulder towards me. Bringing up the shard, his glance moved between it and me before he finally settled his optics, leering.

"Sideswipe can't hear you anymore."

For a split second, my emotions began to yet again conflict. I wanted nothing more than to be back with Sideswipe, the only way for that to happen was to allow Megatron to revive himself. However, the Autobot warrior was fierce, determined, brave...we all knew that he'd willingly sacrifice himself for the sake of keeping the decepticon leader offline. It was a battle of will, of what there is to lose; my friend or the war.

Sucking in a breath, I hastily made my mind up and began to sprint forwards.

"As much as I want Sideswipe back, I can't let you get your own body back!" I leapt onto the cable, desperately tugging at it to come loose from Sides' head. He began thrashing about, trying to make me lose my grip, but I refused to relent. I had to try, no matter the consequences. He caught me off guard when he quickly whipped to the left, and for the second time in a space of minutes I was airborne.

However, instead of the solid metal floor, I made contact with a pair of yellow servos. I didn't even have time to thank him as the next thing I knew I was being placed onto the ground, watching Sunstreaker leap towards his twin. He managed to pull the cord out of the back of Sideswipe's helm and drag him backwards, but it was too late. The shard of energon melted into Megatron's chest, and a couple of seconds' later blood red optics illuminated the room. Stiff limbs creaked as Megatron slowly stood up, the noise enough to wake Sideswipe up from his trance. He fell into his twin's arms and they, along with me, moved backwards.

I yelped as I felt a force drag me even further away and soon ended up staring at red and white metal. Peering over from behind Ratchet's leg, I watched as Megatron glared at us before snapping his head upright, his chest heaving lightly as he prepared to speak out.

"Decepticons, your rightful Lord and Master has returned!" The cold and menacing tone echoed throughout the ship, and it didn't take too long for a bunch of Vehicon troopers to march into the doorway, effectively blocking us all in.

After a tense moment, Megatron slowly began making his way to the door, the troopers beginning to part. Ratchet shifted so that I was away from any potential shots fired, but that didn't prevent the scrutinizing gaze of the decepticon leader.

"Finish these pests. I have my _own_ extermination to perform." He stared for another moment before finally leaving the room. Not a second later the Vehicons began to shoot at us, one narrowly missing my hair. Ratchet was quick to react, grabbing me and swinging under the table, where the metal acted as a barrier. I watched with mild amusement as the twins unleashed a fearsome battle cry, lunging towards the attackers.

The adrenaline was rapidly pounding through my veins, excitement and fearlessness overpowering the pain and tiredness I was sure to be feeling soon. I couldn't prevent the smile from resting on my lips as a headless corpse smashed against the wall to the right of us, falling limply to the floor. It was then a familiar sensation crawled up my back, a pleasant feeling. The meaning made my smile widen.

Of course Ratchet would be double checking for any additional injuries. Maybe one day I'll swallow a coin; that'd be sure to freak him out in the best possible way. It was then all of my guilt came crashing back in multiple waves. After my unexplainable actions and trying my best to avoid the subject and the mech, he was still focused on protecting me, preventing any major harm from being inflicted. And I still didn't have the guts to apologize. I seriously do not deserve him as my guardian, or even as a friend.

The sounds of high-fives distracted me as the twins cheered about their small victory. Ratchet clambered out of the hole, making sure to not jolt me in any way. We all exchanged glances just as the ship began to rapidly shake, the loud whirring of a machine being broken echoing throughout the vessel. I clutched onto Ratchet's hand as the vibrations continued, but when it eventually settled I sighed in relief, loosening my grip.

"The hell was that?" I questioned, scanning the room in confusion. Sideswipe merely shrugged.

"No clue. But I think we should bail before any more Decepticons close in on us."

The three Autobots nodded in agreement and ran out of the doors and through the endless hallways. The amount of times we had swerved left and right was enough to make me feel queasy.

Eventually we found the exit, much to the relief of all of us. The moment we stepped outside, however, all I wanted to do was run back onto the Nemesis, where the temperature was at least a low average. Goosebumps immediately pricked up against my skin and m teeth began to chatter uncontrollably. Sunstreaker turned to me and snickered.

"You look like a windup toy."

I resisted the urge to throw a cuss in his direction, too cold to even lift my arm. A scan from Ratchet left almost no reaction on my part, the freezing temperatures numbing.

He glanced at the twins, speaking softly.

"We should hurry; she may fall ill if out here much longer."

Their mouths set into hard lines and they turned away, scouting a way forward. Ratchet followed closely behind, holding me up to his chest as we travelled. The warmth of his spark was enough to keep me conscious, my body curling towards the heat. Using the time of silence to my advantage, I thought about the impending danger and threat that the Autobots would have to face with Megatron back in action. I smiled to myself, lamenting over how bad Starscream was at taking control of situations, and I'd be right in thinking that it gave them a well deserved break from the true horrors of war. Of course now, the battle for Earth and Cybertron had truly just begun.

I could feel my eyes beginning to droop, exhaustion and pain breaking through the ice barriers which had set in place the longer I remained in these temperatures. Eventually I just succumbed to the darkness, wishing nothing more than for the war to already be over.

_(Time Skip)_

Voices were murmuring in protest. Another one, sterner, whispered with finality. My eyes fluttered open just in time to see the twins pouting as they dragged themselves out of the room, which turned out to be the med bay. I shifted slightly, pulling the blanket which was covering me closer to my body, warming myself up as much as possible. My stomach was slightly sore, but other than that I was just tired. I mumbled to myself about my habit of losing consciousness and then flicked my eyes upward, seeing Ratchet standing a couple of feet away from me, a fond smile directed towards me. I returned it, but then remembered my previous thoughts back on the warship and it fell, revealing my uncertainty and mild panic.

"How is Sideswipe?" My voice croaked, dry from the lack of speech on my behalf. A small scoff escaped him, his head lightly shaking.

"He's back to normal...well, normal for Sideswipe." I choked a laugh, twisting my body to sit up.

"Well that's no good. Change him back; I liked it when he hardly talked." I joked, beaming as the medic's lips curved into a genuine smile, one which was rarely on display. A yawn escaped me before I could stop it, and I assumed that by now it must be pretty late at night.

"Can...can you take me home please?" It all came out as a rushed sentence, my face flushing as I stumbled over words. Without a word he walked over, picked me up and walked out of the med bay. He paused at the exit of the base to transform down, and I pulled myself into his interior, my senses slightly blurred.

The silence that occurred was much unlike the others which had taken place today; this one was agonizingly painful. Thousands of words were burning on the tip of my tongue, needing to be released.

Without warning I felt my mouth begin to open, forming a single word, but then I lurched forward as Ratchet immediately braked, skidding sideways. I gasped heavily as the wind was knocked out of me, looking out of the window. All I saw was a black van, speeding away. It had obviously driven passed carelessly, not realizing that Ratchet was there. Speaking of him, he was cursing loudly through the radio, both about the van and me.

"Hey, it's fine, neither of us were harmed. It was more than likely a bunch of idiots driving around without a second thought." My words sounded a lot better in my head, but I had to attempt to comfort him. He was taking me home, after all.

"That's not the problem." He ground out, clearly agitated. I tilted my head in confusion. Since when was this a problem? I relayed my thought to him, and grew concerned as he sighed heavily.

"That van...it had initials on the side.

Initials that spelt out M.E.C.H."


End file.
